Family Ties
by Creedo
Summary: Starsky goes under cover and is disturbed by what he finds. After a freaky cyber stalker incident, I am reposting my stories
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter One**

Starsky had no idea why Chief Ryan had asked to meet with him alone, but he figured either he and/or Hutch were in trouble, BIG trouble. The morning started out routine enough, a shower, a shave and a breakfast burrito w/heavy onions. It was his day off, his plans included meeting with Chief Ryan, than he and Hutch had dates for a picnic at the park. A full day of fun, sun and hopefully, female companionship…

He dressed quickly and headed downstairs, climbing behind the wheel of his beloved Torino. After a quick stop at the 'hole-in-the-wall' taco stand for his breakfast, he drove to the local coffee shop for his meeting with Ryan.

Chief of police, Ryan, had never been too fond of him or Hutch for that matter. Starsky was just trying to figure out what was so important that he would need to meet with the brunet, on his day off. He also found it strange not to be meeting at the station and not to be meeting with Hutch too, leading him to believe that this meeting was strictly off the record.

Starsky sat at a small corner table, ordered a coffee, black and read the morning paper, waiting for Chief Ryan. He had barely finished scanning the front page before Ryan showed up. Starsky rose respectively as he approached…

"Chief Ryan, good to see, Sir." Starsky felt like saluting, but refrained.

"Have a seat Detective, relax, this is unofficial business." Ryan said trying to put the brunet at ease.

Starsky sat back down, then looked up through his brow at his superior, "Then what exactly is this, may I ask?"

Ryan ordered himself a decaf coffee, then returned his attention to Starsky. "First, I need to make myself perfectly clear, what we discuss here today, doesn't leave this coffee shop. It is vital that, regardless of your decision, what we talk about stays between you and me only! Is that understood?"

"What do you mean my decision? I'm afraid I don't understand…" Starskys' brow furrowed as Ryan continued.

"Oh you will Detective, you will. Now do I have your word?" Ryan asked, all expression washing from his face as he concentrated on Starsky's reaction.

"Well yes sir, I guess I don't have much of a choice…you have my word…Now what is this all about?"

Ryan took a sip of his coffee and looked around the café, making sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"It is about an ongoing investigation…one that has been 'ongoing' for almost three years now…Few know about it, and it needs to stay that way…"

"What's this got to do with me?" Starskys' curiosity was peeked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, yet…but it does have something to do with your old man…" Ryan paused, letting what he had just said sink in.

"_Pop? _How's that?" Starsky asked.

"We have been trying to crack a country wide syndicate that specializes in arms trading and trafficking…I have just recently been informed that your Dad was infiltrating this same syndicate over fifteen years ago, when he was murdered...supposedly by this group. He got too close and paid the ultimate price. Didn't you ever wonder why them men that killed your father were never caught or brought to justice?"

"Well, of course I wondered, but after so much time had passed, I just figured…"

"You see, we suspect that this goes way up, there are a lot of very powerful people involved in this little operation…but we need proof, a man on the inside…willing to give his all to help bring this group down…"

"Why me?" Starsky asked, but almost already knowing the answer.

"We figured that with your skills as a police officer and your passion, wanting to see those responsible for your father's death, brought to justice, you'd be willing to work _with _us, secretly and below the radar, shall we say."

"I'd go in undercover?"

"Not exactly, you'd go in as Detective Sergeant David Starsky." Ryan caught the curly haired man off guard.

"I don't follow you…"

"A severely disillusioned officer, that is tired of trying to make the system work, and is now out to make it work for him…This is where it gets complicated…it will take time to create this believable new character of yours…"

"I'm listening…"

"You're a good cop gone bad, small time dealings, taking and using evidence to your own advantage…maybe crossing the line a little more than you do now…but eventually being involved in an elaborate set-up…thousands of dollars worth of drugs submitted into evidence will turn up missing…of course just to later be found in your possession, getting you suspended, and leading to your voluntary resignation from the BCPD…setting you up to join the organization. They are always looking for new meat, from what I hear."

"But what about Hutch? How will he be involved in all this?" Starsky asked, noticing that the tall blond wasn't invited to this meeting.

"He won't be, can't be…no one can…Don't you get it? We don't know how high up this goes. No one can know you're undercover, no one except me. You have to convince both you partner and your Captain that you are crossing over…you are no longer the trustworthy Detective Sergeant you once were…you are getting tired of all the bullshit, and have decide to go out solo."

"Hutch will never buy that! He knows me too well." Starsky rebutted.

"Then it'll be your job to make him believe it." Ryan answerd.

Starsky looked out the window, "What if I say no?"

"Then the men that killed your father may never be brought to justice. If you can live with that, then so can I…I'll give you 24 hours to think it over, but then I will need an answer." Chief Ryan pulled three bills out of his billfold and placed them on the table to pay for both of their coffees. "But make no mistake about it! If you decide to take this on, no one, and I mean _no one _can know about your involvement…also once you are on the inside, there will be things that you will see and probably do that won't be easy, but you are gonna havta do them. I won't be able to help you, it'll be up to you to find me, when you can, without blowing your cover. This isn't going to be easy Detective, you'll just have to decide, how bad you want this…"

With that Ryan stood and prepared to leave. "I'll be here tomorrow, same time." He announced before leaving Starsky behind, deep in thought.

Starsky stared out the window of the small café, watching the traffic passing by. He wondered if he would be able to pull something like this off, wondered if he could fool Dobey, wondered if he could lie to Hutch, wondered if Hutch would forgive him…He wondered what his father would want him to do…

Starsky had all but forgotten about his plans with Hutch, he shut the world out and withdrew inside himself, in deep thought. He spent the day at the beach, walking along the shore, bare foot and reflective. His mind wandered back to the last time he had seen his father, that very morning before he left for work. Pop had promised to take young Davey to the sports store and buy him some baseball trading cards. The young curly haired teen waited patiently for his Dad to arrive, he watched out the screen door of his house. He was there when two of Pop's buddy's from the station showed up. Climbing the steps to their front door, giving little Davey and Nicky a pat affectionately on the top of their head before his Mother scooted them off into their bedroom. He and Nick sat in the room, their ears to the door, as they heard their mother cry out, calling for Almighty God Himself…Nick looked at Davey…

"Pop's not coming home Nicky…" Davey did his best to explain it to an unbelieving younger brother. The brunet knew immediately that he was now the man of the house, and it would be up to him to take care of his family.

The next few years Davey did his best to keep the family together, his mother's grief was overwhelming. They went together often to visit his fathers' grave, maybe a little too often. Their family began to slowly fall apart, they grew distant from each other. The curly haired kid began hanging around with the wrong crowd, getting into trouble, becoming more and more out of control. Mrs. Starsky felt that Davey needed a positive male figure in his life and sent him to California to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Starsky always knew that his fathers' death was a turning point in his life, for better or for worse. He never forgave the men that took his father away from him, he didn't even know who they were, but he hated them just the same.

He then thought about Hutch. What would this do to him? Could Starsky convince a man that knew him almost better than he knew himself? He would have to cut all ties with his best friend, the person that meant the most to him in the world. Could he pay such a high price, even if it is only temporary? Would Hutch ever forgive him? Would he be able to forgive himself? Then there was everything and everyone else in his life, Dobey, Huggy, even his on again off again stewardess friend. Losing them would be nothing compared to losing Hutch, _even if it was only temporary_, he kept telling himself.

His memories traveled back to the here and now as a small child's ball flew past him, into the oceans' water. Each wave tauntingly pushing the ball forward, just to pull it back out again as it receded.

Starsky watched as the tiny child looked at the ball edging closer and closer to the foamy water, just trying to work up the nerve to jump in and take back what belonged to him. Starsky smiled and winked at the toddler, pointing a finger in his direction. He wasted no time wading out into the chilly water to retrieve the young tykes' toy, walking it back to him and placing it at his level. The little boy squealed in delight as he snatched the ball out of the detectives' hands and rushed back to his mothers' side. She gave him a grateful smile as Starsky waived.

He found the moment poignant, he _was_ that small child, just trying to get up the nerve to jump in and take back what his father was entitled to, justice.

He was going to do this, risk everything, but for a good cause. He hoped, he prayed that Hutch would understand why he had to do this. Starsky himself fought to understand why he felt he _had _to do this. It was Friday, the brunet went home and called his mother…just like he always did, but this time seemed different. He felt like he was trying to give her a sense of peace, she wasn't a revengeful woman, but he was sure it would mean a lot to her to have her husbands' murders finally brought to trial.

"Hey Ma?" He spoke into the phone… "I love you." He said right before hanging up the phone.

There was a knock on his door, he rose to answer it, but it opened before he could get there. Hutch came in looking a little harried. "What the hell happened to you today Starsk? Where were you?"

"Uh…uh…I had some stuff to take of?" Starsky stuttered, knowing that the lies are already beginning.

"Like what?" Hutch approached him, demanding an explanation. "The girls and I waited for you, I tried calling, you didn't even answer your phone? What'd you have to do so important that you couldn't even call?" Hutch was irritated, but not mad, more curious. He knew that it must have been something pretty important for Starsky to have shined him on, leaving him with two gorgeous women for the whole day.

Starsky didn't answer, couldn't answer. Hutch saw something in his partners' eyes, he thought it was fear, but he couldn't be sure. "Hey Buddy, what is it? What happened to you today?"

"Nothin' Hutch, I just needed to think." Starsky responded, knowing immediately how stupid that sounded.

"Think about what?" Hutch pushed the brunet.

"About stuff okay? Just drop it!"

"Okay, sure. You okay?" Hutch's concern wore heavily on his face, the deep crease in his forehead deepening.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Starsky looked at his partners' pleading eyes. "I just took the day off, no crime in that is there?"

"No…no crime in that." Hutch decided to bite his tongue, not wanting to push the hot headed man any further. He knew Starsky all too well, and he knew that Starsky would tell him what was bothering him, when he felt like it. That was the way they worked, when one needed space, the other one gave it to them. But not for long…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Two**

Hutch let his partner be that night, knowing by the sound of his voice that he needed some space. That was one thing that not many people understood about the two detectives, they could read each other, their thoughts, their feelings. Some people found it uncanny, they found it perfectly normal.

He rose early the next morning, got ready for work and waited for Starsky to pick him up.

Starsky returned to the coffee shop, this time to find Chief Ryan was waiting for him. Starsky took the seat opposite the heavy set Chief.

"Well, what have you decided?" Ryan jumped right to the point.

"I've decided to do it. On one condition, I want you to make sure Hutch doesn't come after me. I don't want him to get hurt anymore than he is already gonna be." Starsky laid down his stipulation.

"Agreed. I'll keep that partner of yours busy with other assignments, or send him barking up the wrong tree, I'll do anything but lead him to you." Ryan promised. "Now you _do _understand what you are doing by agreeing to this, don't you?" Starsky nodded quietly. "I don't want to sugar coat any of this, you realize everything that can go wrong on job like this, don't you?" The brunet nodded again. "You stand to lose a lot over this…"

"Whattya tryin' to do now, talk me outta this?" Starsky retorted.

"No, I just want you to go into this with both eyes wide open. You're a good man, David. I'd hate the thought losing you, but I'm sure your Dad would be proud of you."

"You just keep your part of the deal, an' I'll keep mine." Starsky stated.

"First thing you need to do is start distancing yourself from that partner of yours…" Ryan instructed him.

"I know that, the only question is how?" Starsky muttered in deep thought.

"I'm sure you'll think of something…Now you need to report to me every Friday, we'll set up the time and place. If I'm not there then something has happened to me, I am your only contact, if I'm gone than that means you've been made, and you had better get out of there fast, no one else will know about this, at least no one that you can trust or count on. I don't mean to scare you David, but this is the reality of the assignment so I am going to ask you one more time, are you sure?" He asked as he rose to leave.

"Yes Sir."

"I'll be in touch." He said as he left the café.

_Oh Hutch, I'm sorry Buddy…Please understand…_Starsky thought to himself before rising from the table and heading for his car.

XXXX

Starsky was at the station looking through the piles of folders on his desk as Hutch entered the squad room. At first he was angry to see the brunet sitting there thumbing through the records as if nothing had happened, then he grew worried…

"Hey Buddy, what happened to you this morning?" Hutch asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothin'." Starsky's one word answer was all Hutch got, the brunet didn't even look up at him

"Why didn't you pick me up? I waited…"

"I guess I forgot, that's all." Starsky still avoided looking the Nordic in the eyes, he couldn't stand to see Hutch disappointed, especially in him.

"Forgot? Starsk, you've been picking me up almost every morning for the past seven years, how could you just forget?" Hutch's voiced raised causing the other detectives in the room to look up.

"Yeah?" Starsky brought himself to look at the blond, he had to make this convincing. 'Well maybe I'm tired of picking your ass up every morning, maybe it's time you started finding your own ride to work!" Starsky fumed as he headed out the door, flinging the swinging door open wide. Hutch was left with the opened mouth gapes of the other officers in the room.

Starsky headed straight to the men's bathroom, charging in like a bull on a rampage, he was breathing heavily as he walked up to the sink. He turned on the cold water tap as he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't remember a time he hated himself more, he was intentionally inflicting pain on his partner, hurting him on purpose, trying to destroy the friendship they shared. What kind of a monster would do something like that?

'_You would!' _Starsky answered his own thought.

He splashed the cool water on his face, for a brief moment it felt refreshing. He reached for a paper towel and lightly dabbed the water dry. As he pulled the towel away from his face, his eyes caught the glimmer of his two rings on the pinky of his left hand. One was his, and one was his fathers'. His mother had given it to him after his dad's funeral as a constant reminder of the honesty and hard work his father stood for. The brunet suddenly remembered why he was doing this, they _real _reason behind all of this. He hated hurting Hutch, but he hated watching his fathers' killers go free too. Hutch was going to have to deal with this, Starsky had little or no choice at all as far as he was concerned, he had to do this.

Hutch came into the men's watching his friend studying his own face in the mirror, "Hey you okay?" He said in almost a whisper.

Starsky was instantly brought back to the here and now, as he finished drying off his face. "T'riffic, you?"

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" Hutch approached him slowly.

"It wasn't nothin', just forget it would ya?" Starsky asked as he threw his paper towel into the trash receptacle. "I just got a lot on my mind okay?"

"Wanna talk about it?" Hutch offered his ear, truth was he'd offer anything else the man in front of him needed, all he had to do was ask.

"Not likely."

"You know I'm here for you Starsk, whatever you need, even if it is just to talk, I'm here." Hutch proposed, trying to get the stubborn man to open up. "Me and Thee remember?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." He said as he huffed just before leaving. "Look Hutch, I already told you nothing's wrong, I really don't need your drama every day all day long, I get enough of that from Dobey."

"Now look, I've had about enough of this, first yesterday, you ditched me, and now today, and don't tell me there's nothing wrong, 'cause I know you." Hutch raised his index finger, shaking it at the curly haired detective, "And if you think for one second I'm just gonna let you walk out of here without telling me what is up, you got another thing coming." Hutch threatened.

Starsky just turned on his heels and stormed out of the small bathroom.

_Smooth Hutch, real smooth. _The blond thought as he stood there in shock that Starsky left the room defiantly.

Hutch was more baffled now then he was before, something was bothering the brunet, and for some reason, he wouldn't let the blond in to help. Everything went through his mind, from girl trouble to money problems to even worse…he closed is eyes, not wanting to think about the worse possibilities.

Starsky stood outside for a minute, almost turning around and going back inside the men's room and calling this damn thing off. He took a deep breath. They say the first cut is the deepest…_I hope they are right about that_…Starsky thought to himself. He looked up to see Chief Ryan standing there, behind the chest high counter, watching him, reminding him of why he needed to follow though with this. The angry brunet rushed down the hall almost knocking over two uniformed officers as he barreled right between them.

Hutch came out of the bathroom right after his partner, he watched as Starsky mowed his way down the hall, shaking his head in wonder as to what had his feisty partner so upset.

Back in the squad room, Hutch found Starsky on the phone with an unknown source, he walked up behind him to hear his partner speaking.

"Well, just stay right there, we're on our way…" He answered and hung the phone up roughly. He turned into Hutch as he forgot about his anger for a moment. "That was Micky, he says he has some info for us on that homicide we've been working. He wants to me us in the alley at Fifth and Broadview." With that he grabbed his brown leather jacket off the back of his chair and headed out of the room, stopping at the doorway and looking back at a stunned blond. "You comin', or you gonna make me go by myself?" Starsky spat as Hutch reluctantly followed.

_This is going to be a long day…_Hutch thought to himself. He had no idea what lay ahead of them.

XXXX

They pulled up to the alley as Starsky revved his engine once before ordering its silence. He opened his door wide, the entire ride taken in virtual silence. They made small talk about the homicide case they were currently working, but other than that, Hutch made sure not to bring anything else up. They discussed how their victim was a transient of sorts, found shot in the head, execution style, in an alley very similar to this one. The informant they were about to meet with, Micky, was squirrelly to say the least. He was a skid row bum, just looking for his next drink, but he was reliable, for the most part. An acceptable risk as Hutch would classify him.

Hutch followed his partner down the dirty alley, watching his back liked he had always done. Starsky saw Micky hiding by the dumpster, his tan trench coat pulled up around his ears.

"Why don't you come out from behind there Micky, we ain't gonna hurt you…much." Starsky said as he let out a slight snort of laughter. "My partner here and I just wanna have a word with you, after all…you called us, remember?"

Micky timidly came out into the open as Hutch found something in Starsky's tone disturbing.

"Atta boy, Micky…See, isn't this so much nicer?" Starsky said as he looked at his partner who just smiled and nodded nervously.

"Uh Micky, Starsk here says you got some info for us about the transient that was killed a while back?" Hutch asked, wanting to get this over with and get his partner back into a confined space.

"W…well yeah…I h…hear stuff you know." He stuttered.

"Yeah? Well tell us what you hear…" Starsky said as he backed Micky up against the wall by merely stepping towards him.

"There's th…this new…g…guy in town, see…he…" Micky's eyes darted around nervously, "…he wanted to make a n…name for himself…make people…notice him…"

"Go on…" Hutch encouraged the frightened man.

"He is spreadin' the word…that he pulled…this job on your beat…an' he ain't afraid of you twos neither…" He chocked out the words.

"Who is this guy?" Starsky asked, his voice deepening as his brow furrowed.

"I dunno his name…he deals on the East side, new to the area…people just started talkin' 'bout him…" Micky brought his two arms up in front of him.

"We need a name Micky." Hutch prodded.

"Really Hutch, I ain't got one for ya…"

"Yeah well I don't believe you…" Starsky spat and reached out grabbing the mans' collar and lifting him up, pressing him firmly against the brick wall behind him.

"Hey Starsk, take it easy…" Hutch tried to calm his partner.

"Oh, I'm takin' it easy Hutch, but this little fink better give me a name before I decide to take it rough!" Starsky pursed his lips together threatening the terrified stoolie.

"What the h…heck is w…rong with you Starsky? I'm tellin' ya what I know…how 'bout cuttin' me some slack?"

Starsky closed his eyes for a brief moment, then let the snitch go as he unwrinkled Mickys' jacket, pressing it with the palm of his hand, making the fink feel more comfortable.

Without warning, and to both Micky and Hutch's shock, Starsky reached up and struck the man hard across the face, slapping him. Mickys' head snapped to the side as his hand came up to block his head incase another strike was coming. Hutch reached out and grabbed Starsky's hand as he followed through, holding his wrist tightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hutch shouted at his partner.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Three**

Hutch stood with his mouth opened staring at his partner, shocked by what he had just witnessed. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked in frustration.

"Since when you on the criminals side, Hutch?" Starsky asked, his voice rose an octave.

"Since when you start beating answers from informants, Buddy?" Hutch asked. "I think you need to take a break." Hutch stated as he pointed towards the Torino.

Starsky waived both of his hands in the air in disgust, as he hissed threw his teeth in frustration. He quickly turned on his heels and walked back to his car.

Hutch turned back to Micky who was standing there in shock, his body trembling, both in fear and in need of a stiff drink. Hutch reached deep in his pocket and pulled out several bills, he fingered through them, picking out a twenty, and handed it to Micky. "Look, I need to apologize for my partner over there." He flipped his head towards Starsky, "He's having a rough day."

"Yeah" Well, I'll sure be thinkin' twice before callin' him with anything…thought I was doin' you twos a favor…." Micky stated.

"Hey Micky, I'm sorry, he didn't mean it. Do me a favor, call me if you get anymore info for us, would ya'?" Hutch's icy blue eyes pled with the little man.

Micky held up the twenty dollar bill, shaking it at Hutch, "Yeah, sure I will Hutch, you betcha." He said as he rushed to the nearest bar to feed his addiction.

Hutch turned around and headed back to his waiting partner who was pacing back and forth by his car, both hands shoved deep in his pocket. "Don't you ever get tired of this shit, Hutch?"

"Of what?" Hutch asked, looking over the roof of his car at his partner.

"Of always doing the right thing, always being the 'good guy', for what? So that finks like him can milk us for money to feed their lousy habit? He didn't give us shit! And you still paid him off!" Starsky ranted.

"He's a good snitch Starsk, an' you know it." Hutch explained.

"Yeah? Well sometimes I think it pays better to bend the rules." Starsky stopped and put both arms on the roof of his car from the driver's seat. "Just look at him, he probably makes more money than us, that's what we get for always doing the right thing, and I'm sick of it!" He exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the roof of his car.

"Whatya sayin' Starsk?" Hutch asked.

"Nothin', I'm just tired of this whole mess." He said as he opened his door and climbed behind the wheel of his car slamming the heavy metal door closed.

Hutch sighed, rolled his eyes and joined his partner.

They pulled up in front of The Pits, a bar owned by their good friend Huggy Bear. Hutch had actually talked Starsky into stopping by there for a beer to try and unwind. The blond was hoping to get Starsky to open up about what was bothering him; maybe he could help in some way.

Huggy greeted them as soon as they had walked through the doorway, "What it is my compadres…" Huggy escorted them to their favorite table. "Now what can I get for my two favorite long arms of the law?" Huggy joked.

Hutch looked at this partner, then back at Huggy, "How about two Huggy specials, and two beers."

"Comin' right up."

Huggy left the table to place their order. Hutch folded his hands on the table in front of him, sighing deeply and looking Starsky in the eye. "So tell me what is up with you. Why are you acting so strange?" Hutch asked with concern in his voice.

"I already told you nothin' is up with me, I am just sick of always walkin' the straight an' narrow. It just doesn't pay." Starsky said, his gaze focused on the table.

"Is that what this is about, you havin' trouble. Talk to me, if you need some extra money, I could always…" Hutch was cut off.

"See there you go again, playing the whole White Knight act. Frankly, I sick of that too." Starsky retorted as he looked up at Hutch staring him down. He pointed at Huggy who was tending bar. "Look at Hug over there, he ain't doin' to bad for himself. He owns his own business, a house, he's got everything. And tell me that his little side dealins' don't help him pay for all of that."

"What are you saying here, spell it out." Hutch frowned at his partner.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm tired of workin' my ass off and having nothing to show for it, 'cept a hot car and a bum ankle. It just isn't right. Seems in order to get ahead these days, you gotta take a little off the top." Starsky proclaimed as Hutch shot him down.

"Now look! I don't like hearing you talk like this, you are really beginning to worry me. Just what in the hell made you change your tune so fast, become so cynical."

"I don't Hutch, maybe I am just seeing things the way they are."

"You know what? I think you need to talk to Dobey, take some time off, get your thoughts in order. You know recharge yourself, we all need that once in awhile." Hutch explained.

Starsky shook his finger at his partner, "Now look Hutch, if you think I'm gonna go on one of those freaky fasting weekend getaways of yours, then you're just plain nuts, ain't gonna happen, not me, no way." He rose from the table and headed for the bathroom as he passed Huggy, carrying their order to the table. He huffed and shook his head as he passed the thin black man.

He entered the cold bathroom as he headed straight for the first urinal. He unzipped his overly tight denims and proceeded to relieve himself, looking straight ahead at the wall in front of him. Once finished and tucked back in, he hears the door hinges squeak as it opens. Pausing momentarily he turns to see a young, beautiful black haired woman leaning against the sink staring at him.

"You really should excuse yourself when you enter a room like that." Starsky qupped.

"Well I was just checking out the scenery." She responded.

"Scenery looks fine from where I'm standin'." He said, his lip curling up on one side.

He looked into her emerald green eyes as he walked towards her. She had olive skin, and a gorgeous figure that was enhanced by the short black leather skirt and knee high boots. Her top was sheer enough to see her red bra underneath.

"Well either you picked the wrong bathroom, or you just want to get to know me better, which is it?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say, I'm in the right room…" She smiled, her pearly white teeth shining as he was taken aback by her beauty. "I was sent to meet you."

"Yeah? By who?" Starsky asked as he turned on the water in the sink beside her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"And if I guess right, do I get you as a prize?" He looked her up and down.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see now wont you?" She said as she stroked his face, cupping his cheek in her hand as she stood and moved towards the door.

He followed her to the doorway and pulled the swinging door open for her to exit; she walked through with him following close behind. He couldn't help but watch her assets as she strutted in front of him. Once in the hall and in plain view of Hutch, she pushed him up against the wall, taking him into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue forcefully into his mouth as he returned her passion. She pulled back, reached over and zipped up his pants that he had forgotten about. Hutch watched on from the table, completely amazed by his partner's behavior. The girl he was making out with in the hallway looked to him like a hooker, and Hutch was not sure that she wasn't.

She smiled at Starsky and handed him a piece of paper that he palmed, then shoved into his pocket as she walked away. He rubbed the saliva and lipstick from his mouth as he headed back to his table.

As he got closer to Hutch the girl turned back around a shouted out to the brunet detective, "Hey, call me!" She said as she went out the front door.

Starsky nodded his head as he sat down at the table across from Hutch. He grabbed his beer and downed half of it in one swig.

"Who the heck was that?" Hutch asked his partner.

Starsky just shrugged, "Dunno, just met her." He said as he pulled his plate closer to him. He caught Huggy's attention and pointed at his beer, then held up one finger signaling a refill.

He took one gigantic bite of his burger and washed it down with what was left of his beer. _Two swigs One beer. _Hutch noted.

"So you gonna call her?" Hutch asked.

"Maybe."

"You sure she's not one of Mandie's girls?" Hutch insinuating that she worked for one of the local Madams.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, just because a hot chick picks up on me at a bar, you think she's a whore?" Starsky said, the irritation level rising in his voice. "Thanks a lot Buddy, you really know how to hurt a guy."

"No Starsk, that is not what I meant…I'm just sayin' look at the way she's dressed, she met you in the men's bathroom for God's sake. I haven't seen her around here, she could be new. I just wanted you to be careful, that's all."

"Well thanks Mom, but I really don't need you watchin' out for me." Starsky snapped.

"By the looks of it, someone's got to watch out for you right now." Hutch said, half-way under his breath.

Starsky finished taking a chug of his second beer as he slammed it down on the table causing some the contents to swish out onto the table. "What the fuck is your problem? Why the hell have you been on my back?" Starsky fumed.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that I am just worried about you, you don't seem to be acting like yourself lately." Hutch shot back.

Starsky stood and grabbed his jacket, reaching in his pocket he retrieved a wad of bills and threw them onto the table. "Maybe you're wrong, ever stop to think that may be I _am finally_ acting like myself. And by the way, lunch is on me, I hope you enjoyed it!"

He stormed out of Huggy's and headed straight for his car pulling his jacket on as he passed through the doorway.

Huggy walked up to the table where Hutch was sitting, "What's with him?" He asked shucking his thumb in the direction Starsky just headed.

"I wish I knew." Hutch said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Hey Hug? Mind givin' me a lift home?"

"Man, he just left you stranded here? Now I know somethin's wrong, that just plain ain't like him." Huggy noted as he picked up Starsky's plate and glass from the table. "He didn't even finish his beer." The black man finished it off, looking back down at Hutch. "Sure I'll give you a lift, that's what _real_ friends are for."

XXXX

Micky was just leaving the bar as it was closing for the night, he staggered outside and down the street as he sang to himself. He bumped off the building, and back to the other side of the sidewalk against a lamp post, and back into the middle. He stopped and thought about where he was headed, then continued down the street laughing at himself, clearly intoxicated.

As he came to the street corner, four men approached him, two grabbing him quickly and shoving him into an alley. He protested weakly as the alcohol impaired the miniscule defenses he had.

Two of the men held him up by the underarms as another man stood toe to toe with the drunk and delivered a vicious right hook to the inebriated person before him. Micky's legs buckled as the two men on his side struggled to hold him up. The forth man stood behind Micky and reached for what little hair he had, pulling his head back. He was bleeding from his lip as he struggled to focus, another blow was delivered from the other direction. Micky wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and roll himself into a ball to try to protect himself from his attackers. They held firm.

He tried to speak as he was struck in the stomach, knocking all the wind from him. He gasped as he tried to inhale, then choked as the air rushed in. His eyes widened in fear, he realized that they weren't trying to mug him, they were going to kill him, he had snitched on one person too many. This time he was going to pay.

"Who sent ya'?" He barely whispered.

The man in front of him approached him and bent down to look him in the eyes, "You really wanna know who sent us?" He spewed.

Micky nodded as the man came nearer, "Detective Sergeant David Starsky sent us, next time he asks you somethin', I suggest you answer!" With that he punched the weasel twice, once from the left, the other from the right, and Micky fell to the ground, his body lying there, unmoving as the four men surrounded him each taking turns kicking the defenseless snitch.

To Be Continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Four**

Starsky sighed heavily as he entered his kitchen, stripping off his leather jacket and hanging it on the back of his dinette chair. The brunet reached for the cabinet nearest him and jerked it open with his right hand, reaching in and grabbing a bottle of bourbon with his left. He took a small clean glass from the dish drainer as he unscrewed the alcohol bottle and filled the glass to the brim. He took one long hard swallow as it burned his throat on the way down. He exhaled sharply as he felt the warmth of the whiskey exit his mouth. Grabbing both the bottle and the glass he went to the living room and sat on the edge of his couch. The brunet took another drink and reached for the phone, taking it from the table beside him and placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

He wanted so bad to call Hutch and tell him what was going on, he hurt inside. But he knew that telling Hutch would mean the ends of this investigation, and the chance to get the men that were responsible for his father's death. He struggled with his longing to tell his best friend, and his desire to get the bastards that tore his life apart. Every moment that passed, his mind changed. Finally, he reached deep in his pocket and pulled out the number of the girl from Huggy's. He poured himself another full glass of bourbon and he opened the wrinkled note.

_Carmen 555-2363_

Was scribbled across it, he thought of Hutch again, closing his eyes and resting his swimming head against the back of the couch. He wondered how Carmen played into this whole situation, and what she wanted with him. Exactly whose side was she on? Did it matter?

He picked up the phone and dialed the first five digits of Hutch's number before slamming the phone back into its cradle. He had rarely felt so conflicted and so alone as he did now. He couldn't trust anyone, and the _one _person he could trust, he couldn't talk to. He was tired, his mind wandered back to the days events, he felt horrible for the way he had treated Micky, but he was grateful that was over.

XXXX

Huggy had just dropped Hutch off at home, the blond wearily entered his apartment, shedding his jacket as he walked through the door. He went straight to the phone and picked it up, dialing his partner's number. He stopped himself before dialing that final number, thinking about how Starsky had asked to be left alone, he needed his space. He knew that Starsky had been drinking tonight and decided that he should let him be, but tomorrow was a different story. There was no way in hell that Hutch was going to accept Starsky's lame excuses about wanting to be left alone, not this time, no sir. Tomorrow he was going to get the answers he deserved!

Hutch tinkered around his apartment, trying to get his mind off of his best friend, his partner. He knew he needed help, but didn't know how to help him if Starsky wouldn't let him. He'd think about that tomorrow.

After a nice hot shower, Hutch toweled off and went to bed. He was deep in slumber enjoy his dream with a fair haired stewardess on a deserted island. The telephone hanging on the coconut tree rang as Hutch attempted to ignore it. It rang again. And again. Hutch was startled out of his sleep to the obnoxious ring of the phone at his bedside. Groggily he answered it.

"Hello?" His voice was cracking and dry.

"_Hutchinson! Wake up!" _

The blonde's eyes jerked open at the sound of his Captain's voice bellowing on the other end of the phone.

"Cap'n, what's up, what's the matter?" Hutch sat up as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"_I need you at Memorial Hospital, now!" _ Dobey insisted.

Hutch felt his heart leap to his throat. "What is it? Is it Starsky?" Hutch asked, afraid to hear the answer at the same time.

"_It's your friend, Micky. Seems he's been beaten pretty bad." _

"I'll call Starsky, we'll be there in 30 minutes." Hutch was already standing up, looking for his pants.

"_No, no Starsky, just you. You got that?" _Dobey ordered, leaving little room in his voice for negotiations.

"I don't understand…" Hutch was cut off.

"_You will, just get down here." _

Click…the line went dead.

Hutch wiped his hand down the length of his face as he tried to collect his thoughts. He got ready as fast as he possibly could, all the while trying to understand why Dobey didn't want Starsky there.

Once at the hospital, Hutch parked in the handicapped zone for just a brief moment as he ran inside in search of his Captain. He tossed the keys to a security guard watching him. "If you need to, feel free to move it." He said as he rushed by.

He saw Dobey's rather large frame in the hallway seemingly in a very heated discussion with another man that Hutch had yet to identify. As he got closer he could start to make out what they were saying.

"Are you trying to tell me that one of my detectives is responsible for this heinous act?" Dobey bellowed.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Hutch immediately recognized Chief Ryan's voice. "I've told you for a long time that Detective Starsky was a loose cannon. You're just lucky that this didn't happen sooner!"

"I'm telling you that I don't believe it. There is no way that he is capable of something like this, I'd stake my badge on that!" Dobey argued.

"What's going on here?" Hutch interrupted.

Ryan turned around to face the tall blond. "Seems your partner got a little carried away with his questioning tactics tonight, and his handy work is now on his way to surgery."

Hutch furrowed his brow, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Detective David Starsky may be responsible for beating a man half to death. That's what I'm saying!"

"Are you going to take the word of that man lying in that bed over one of my men?" Dobey interjected.

"I promise there will be a thorough investigation into this matter Captain. By the way, where were you tonight Detective?" Ryan asked Hutch.

Hutch was about to answer when he was cut off by Dobey. "I'll have you know that Starsky and Hutchinson are my finest detectives, they have the best arrest records in the department."

"I don't doubt that Captain, I am just questioning their methods of obtaining those arrests." Ryan turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway towards surgery.

Hutch turned and looked at his Captain, "Is he really serious? He thinks Starsky did this?" Hutch looked frazzled and confused.

"I'm afraid he is son, apparently your little snitch told the officers that found him that Detective Starsky did this to him. Of course the immediately contacted Chief Ryan, who in turn called me in.?"

"Cap, this is crazy, you know Starsky didn't do this." Hutch pled as he looked into the black man's eyes.

"What I think isn't important right now. What _is _important is what the department thinks. Now there's been some talk lately about Starsky's strange behavior, that he has been a little wound up. And from what I've been told there was an eye witness that saw him smack Micky around earlier tonight. You know anything about that Hutchinson?" Dobey grilled his officer.

Hutch paused, his eyes filled with fear, his mind raced, if he told his Captain the truth it could just seal Starsky's fate, if he didn't he could be reprimanded for lying to a superior officer during an investigation, bringing with it the possibility of loosing his own badge. "Cap, it's not what it looks like, I know it!"

"Now I need to know, what the hell is going on with that partner of yours?" Dobey asked.

"I wish I knew, but I'll tell you what, I am about to find out." He stated as he plowed down the hallway and out of the hospital, bound and determined to get the answers he was looking for from the only person that had them, Starsky.

Hutch passed through the glass hospital doors and met up with two officers entering the building. Both were uniformed officers that never particularly liked Starsky. They didn't care for his cockiness, his methods or his mere existence, and unfortunately for them, they didn't have the brains to keep their mouths shut.

"Did you get a chance to see your partner's handiwork?" The more senior officer, Knight had asked.

"What the hell did you just say?" Hutch asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, from what I hear, he really worked him over good." His partner, Williams, concurred. "He may not even make it through surgery, but then he is a drunk and a fink, so who would really care, huh Hutchinson?" Williams chuckled as Hutch stood there, clasping his hands into fists, and then releasing them just to ball them up again.

Hutch saw a red flash of blinding rage and the next thing he knew, his fist was colliding with Williams jaw, careening him into his partner's arms. He stepped forward, leaning into the two officers, "Now hear me, and hear me good! I could really care less what you two think of me or my partner! But that man in there, in surgery, is a human being. And he has his rights, Starsky and I both believe that. It is our job to protect his rights, and my partner would _never, _and I mean _never _cross that part of the line. You got that?" Hutch was in Williams' face as the uniformed officer held his jaw and flinched in fear. "And so help me God, if you start spreading shit around the station, you'll be sorry! Mark my words."

"Yeah, sure Hutch, we gotcha. If anyone at the station finds out about your partner's temper or shortcomings, shall we say, they won't hear it from us, that's for sure." Knight said as he shoved his partner gently down the hospital corridor. "Your secret's safe with us. You have our word."

Knight and Williams entered the hospital, turning around to give the blond one final glance as they headed towards Dobey.

Hutch paused outside, stretching his back out and taking deep, calming breaths before getting in his car and driving away.

The whole way to Starksy's apartment the day's events ran through Hutch's mind. Deep down, he knew that Starsky would have never done anything like this, but his behavior had become different in a very short period of time. He knew something was off, but what?

From the date that Starsky had blown off the day before, to not picking him up that morning, to his anger at the station, and their confrontation in the bathroom. Then there was him roughing up Micky. How was he going to explain that one to Dobey?

Hutch was worried, but now his worry was turning towards hurt and anger. He hated feeling like this, but he thought there had better be something seriously wrong with his partner, or he was going to kill the curly haired brunet for putting him through this. This was definitely not they way they worked, not together.

Hutch pulled up in front of Starsky's apartment and turned off the key to his engine, even though it took his poor battered vehicle a few minutes to realize the command. It spit and sputtered until the engine finally died. Hutch got out of the safe confines of his car as he ascended the stairs to Starsky's second floor apartment.

He knocked lightly on the door but got no response. He knocked a little harder. Nothing. Using his own key to his friends' place, he opened the door and entered quietly. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, so he stood there, allowing his eyes to focus. Finally, he could make out the form of the person sleeping, fully clothed on the couch. The form had his head buried in the arm of the sofa, so Hutch couldn't tell for sure, who it was. As he came closer, he made out the half empty bottle of bourbon on the coffee table. He sighed as he replaced the cap on the glass top. Now his fear was quickly turning to pure anger. Starsky was shutting him out, pushing him away. Something he never thought would _ever _happen. Not by Starsky.

He walked back to the open door and took the edge in his hand as he swung it shut with all his might, breaking the tiny glass window that was used as a peephole.

The sleeping form on the couch was immediately shocked by the loud noise combined with the breaking glass, his body involuntarily leapt from the couch, landing on the floor beside it. He rolled and looked in the direction the noise came from. He saw his very angry, blond partner frowning down at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Starsky asked in bourbon induced haze.

"Get your ass up! We need to talk!" Hutch commanded.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Five**

What the hell are you doing here?" Starsky asked in a haze of confusion as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't recall invitin' you over." He snapped.

Hutch turned on the bright living room lights, "Yeah, well I don't remember needing an invitation." Hutch shot back as Starsky shielded his eyes from the glare of his lamps.

Starsky clumsily made his way back up to the seat of the couch, as he reached for the bottle of bourbon. Hutch grabbed it first and moved it aside. "Not till we're done talking." He insisted.

Starsky snatched it from Hutch's hand. "We are done." The brunet unscrewed the cap and poured himself half a glass before returning it to the wooden table with a heavily thud.

"What the hell is with you, Starsk?" Hutch asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Well right now, it looks like you're with me." He giggled to himself in drunken humoras Hutch shrugged in disgust.

"This just isn't like you…Where have you been tonight?" Hutch questioned his partner.

"What are you, my mother?" Starsky asked, closing one eye to focus on the blond.

"No, but I can call her if you want." Hutch threatened. "Now tell me where you have been."

"I've been here, if you really must know." Starsky answered as he tossed back his drink.

"Alone?" Hutch asked.

"No, with my date," he said holding up the bottle of alcohol, smiling at a clearly irritated Hutch. "What the hell is with you, partner?" Starsky slurred. "Get off my back."

"Not until I get some answers." Hutch vowed.

Starsky closed his eyes tight, knowing even in his stupor, that he wasn't going to be able to answer his friend's questions, at least not to his satisfaction, anyways.

"Starsk, Micky was assaulted tonight." Hutch blurted out, shocking his partner into a semi sober state. "He may not make it."

Starsky looked up at his partner trying to hide the shock on his face. "Yeah? Well, why should I care?" He snapped.

"Damn it! Because they seem to think you had something to do with it. What the hell is the matter with you?" Hutch moved towards Starsky, causing the brunet to rise.

"Nothing's wrong with me, except for the fact that I have a mother hen for a partner." Starsky shouted back at Hutch, "Oh, I see, you think I did it. That's the real reason you're here, isn't it?"

Hutch rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger. He didn't want to tell Starsky the truth but saw no way to avoid it, "After what I witnessed tonight, what do you want me to think? Just tell me where you were and that will be the end of it." Hutch stated as he stared into his friends' eyes.

Starsky quickly looked away, knowing this was part of Chief Ryan's plan, he had to play along with it, no matter what the costs. "I was out." Was the only answer he offered.

"Out where?" Hutch shot back.

"None of your fucking business, that's where!" Starsky yelled, the veins in his neck bulging under the stress.

"Oh come on Starsk, you think Dobey's gonna buy that answer? You're gonna have to do better than that. Now tell me where the hell you were." The blond insisted. Pausing briefly, "I don't know what it is, but something's wrong here, and you either tell me now, or your ass is gonna be in big trouble…" Hutch paused briefly. "It's your choice."

"Get out." Starsky ordered, much to Hutch's complete surprise.

"What did you say?" Hutch insisted he repeat it.

Starsky looked up at him, thinking about his ultimate goal, and the long road it was going to take to get there. He hoped Hutch would forgive him and understand. "I said get out!"

A piece of his heart breaking off and falling to the ground right at the blond's feet. Hutch's eyes filled with pain, he didn't know how to help someone that wouldn't let him. "Are you serious? You want me to leave?"

"Now!" Starsky pointed towards the door.

"If that's the way you want it, you got it, but remember this…when you're ready, and I mean really ready to tell me what I can do to help you…call me. I'll always be there for you, you know that." Hutch said as he turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"Hey Hutch?" Starsky said, fighting the urge to tell him everything.

Hutch turned back around, hopeful that he had come to his senses. "Yeah buddy?"

"Don't hold your breath." Starsky said, keeping his head lowered, staring at the floor.

Hutch nodded in disappointment and exited the apartment. Just as the door closed completely, Starsky reached down and picked up the bottle, prepared to pour himself another drink. His anger rose, at himself, at Ryan, at the whole situation. He took the bottle in his left hand and hurled it against the wall sending glass and bourbon flying in all directions as he let his head fall into his hands.

He was brought out of his somber moment by the ringing of the telephone, he thought about not answering, but curiosity got the best of him.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone, his voice and temper short.

Listening to the voice on the other end of the line, he paused as the person spoke, nodding in agreement.

"Yes sir." Listened again…

"No sir…Yes sir, I will…" He then hung the phone up.

He stood and slowly stumbled towards his room, definitely feeling the effects of the bourbon already in his system. His anger was rising, beginning to boil as he could feel his face flush. Just as he approached the doorway, his fist flew, seemingly out of his control, connecting with the wall, his knuckles instantly becoming bloodied by the rough drywall as his hand entered through the plaster. He paused there for a moment, leaving his hand inside the wall, blinking sharply, trying to decide if his outburst made him feel any better. His hand stung, it began to throb dully as he came to the conclusion that it didn't make him feel any less guilt, any less pain, any less of the bastard he had become. He removed his hand, pulling some of the chalky drywall with it as it fell to the ground below him.

Walking slowly into his room, he passed his bed and headed straight into the bathroom, turning the water for the shower up high as he striped off his shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" He spoke to himself as he paused, then began to work on the buckle of his belt.

XXXX

Hutch was in his Captain's office, listening to him rant and rave over his partners' shenanigans.

"You went all the way to his place, he had no excuse, no answers…and you just left him there?" Dobey shouted, his blood pressure raising several numbers.

"I didn't know what else to do, Cap'n. Something is seriously wrong and he won't talk to me, he's shutting me out." Hutch tried to explain, trying to relay his frustrations to his superior.

"He's your partner! It's your job to find out what the hell is wrong, your job, your responsibility! You got that?" Dobey bellowed as the veins by his temple bulged. "Now IA wants him in here now for questioning, and I suggest you get his butt down here now! I'm warning you Hutchinson, he had better have some answers for us."

Hutch pulled the door to Dobey's office open hard as he stormed out of his Captain's office.

XXXX

Starsky was just getting dressed as his phone rang again, he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He said shortly.

"You didn't call." A female voice responded.

"Who is this?" Starsky asked as he cupped the phone in his hand.

"It's Carmen, from last night…at the bar."

"You sure don't give a guy much time now do you?" He retorted.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you that it isn't nice to keep a girl waiting…it's impolite." She teased.

"You never did strike me as being the leader in etiquette standards. I figured you'd forgive me for not calling right away. I wanted to make you wait, I thought it would make you want me more…"

There was silence on the other end.

"Well, did it work?" The brunet detective asked with a crooked grin on his face.

"I'll let you know on our date." She answered, causing him to frown in curiosity.

"Our date?"

"Yeah, pick me up at 7 tonight, at the bar. I let you know how bad I want you then."

_Click, _the line went dead.

He returned the receiver to its cradle, and paused for a brief moment before picking it back up. He dialed a number hesitantly and waited for his call to be answered.

"Administration, please." He asked and waited for his call to be transferred.

"Yes, my name is Detective Sergeant David Starsky, and I was calling to inquire into the condition of one of your patients. His name is Micky…Micky….uh…um…I don't know his last name…he was brought in a few hours ago, an apparent victim of an assault that is pending investigation…sure, I'll hold…"

Starsky wiped his hand down the entire length of his face as he sighed wearily. Someone picked up the other line.

"_I'm sorry, but I have been informed by the head nurse that I am not allowed to release any information to you Detective Starsky."_

"I told you, this case is under investigation and it is imperative that I get any and all information that I am requesting." He said, his irritation rising.

"_I'm sorry sir, but I have my orders." _The nurse's voice broke slightly.

"Who gave you those orders?" He asked.

"_We've been instructed by Captain Harold Dobey not to release any personal information regarding this patient to you. If you need further clarification officer, I suggest you contact your Captain." _She responded and then hung up.

Starsky returned the phone to the table as he sat forward, the revelation hitting him; _he was part of the investigation. He was a suspect in this criminal act…_

He sat there for a moment, thinking to himself. _Could he really go through with this? Was it really going to be worth it? _He thought about how much he had hurt Hutch already, what had happened to Micky. He picked up the phone to call Chief Ryan, he needed answers, and he needed them now.

Before he finished dialing the phone, Hutch came flying through his front door. He stood, letting the phone drop from his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Starsky fumed, masking his face in hidden anger.

"Dobey wants you in his office, now!" Hutch ordered, leaving no room for objection.

Hutch looked around the room, the strong odor of bourbon, filling his nostrils. He saw the darken spot on the wall, wet from the alcohol that had been flung against it, he saw the shards of glass littering the room.

"Jeez Starsk, what the hell happened here? Looks like you got into a fight…with yourself." Hutch said observantly.

"Thank you for your input, Buddy." Starsky said sarcastically as he finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed his jacket off the hook on the wall by the door. He pulled his door opened and started out, looking back at a completely perplexed partner. "You comin'?" Starsky asked as he moved through the door and began his decent, down the stairs.

Hutch shook his head at the sight inside the apartment as he moved slowly towards the front door, "Yeah I'm comin'." He answered so that only he could hear, as he locked the handle of the door and pulled it closed behind him.

As the approached the street, Starsky reached for the driver's door of his Torino, as Hutch protested. "Not tonight Buddy, I'm driving, you've had too much to drink." Hutch insisted.

Starsky realized the wisdom in Hutch's words. He would hate to hurt some innocent bystander because of this façade he was putting on…then he thought about it, he WAS hurting an innocent bystander, Hutch…

He knew that he needed to set up a meeting with Ryan, soon. He didn't know if he was going to be able to go through with this, if he could pay the price that was being asked of him. And for what? Just to solve a murder that happened 17 years ago, a murder that most people didn't even remember, except him, and his family.

They arrived at the station, Hutch parking right in front, as Starsky got out, stepping up on the curb and slamming the door behind him. The brunet headed straight inside, with Hutch having to double time to catch up to his partner.

"You know Starsky, Dobey's gonna want answers." Hutch tried to persuade his partner into letting him help.

"Dobey's not the only one." Starsky snapped as he looked over at Hutch, he wanted out, wanted to call this whole thing off. He couldn't disappoint the one person whose opinion mattered the most to him. He couldn't stand seeing the look in Hutch's eye of disapproval and contempt. "What do you want me to tell him Hutch? I don't have an alibi for last night."

"You do now." Hutch said as he opened Dobey's door and let the brunet enter first.

Dobey looked up from his desk and pointed to the chair in front of him. "Take a seat Starsky," he commanded. "You too, Hutchinson."

As both detectives headed towards the yellow vinyl chairs, the door to the office was slammed behind them.

They both snapped their heads around to see Simonetti standing there, smiling from ear to ear at the two detectives.

The IA investigator had it in for both of the detectives for at least two years, he was just waiting for one of them to screw up, so he could pounce, and now it looked like he had gotten his chance.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Six**

"Simonetti." Starsky greeted the IA investigator with as much hatred and disdain in his voice as humanly possible.

Hutch waived a finger in the investigators direction, looking at Dobey, "What the hell is he doing here?" He questioned his superior, "You never said anything about him being here."

"Relax Hutchinson!" Dobey's voice resonated through the small office. "I didn't find out about till just a few minutes ago, it's just a formality, I'm sure."

Starsky continued his mano a mano stare down with the curly haired detective from Internal Affairs. "I bet you're just lovin' this, aren't you Simonetti."

"Well Detective Starsky, if you're asking me if this accusation surprises me, the answer is no." Simonetti smiled, speaking through his teeth in almost a hiss. "I always knew you were a loose cannon, I just had no idea how loose you really were."

"That's enough!" Dobey bellowed. "Now see here Simonetti, if you can't conduct this investigation in a professional manner and put your personal feelings aside, them I am going to insist that IA assign a new investigator to this case, you got me!?"

"Oh trust me Captain, this will be a _very _professional investigations, we can't afford any mistakes with this one. That is exactly why my superior wanted me to handle this one personally." He orated as he continued to stare at the unwavering Starsky.

"Ah, come on Cap. Starsky is never gonna get a fair break from this…" Hutch almost slipped, then caught himself. "…man. You might as well take his badge and gun now."

"Not a bad idea." Simonetti seethed.

"Now look here." Hutch shouted, straightening up and putting himself between Starsky and the investigator, waiving his index finger in warning. "He's my partner, and no one knows him better than I do, and I can tell you for a fact that he had nothing to do with the assault on Micky Harding."

Hutch…" Starsky tried to stop the blond.

"Is that so, Hutchinson? And just how can you be so sure about that?" Simonetti asked, raising his brow.

"Hutch…" Starsky knew where this was heading; he put an arm on Hutch's shoulder. "Don't do this…" The brunet knew that he didn't deserve this kind of loyalty from the blond, and he wanted him to stop, but at the same time he was touched by Hutch's protective posture. When one of them was being attacked, the other jumped into action, it was their nature.

"Because, he was with me last night." Hutch snapped.

Dobey looked up at Hutch knowing that he was telling the complete truth, but he also knew, deep down inside, that Starsky had nothing to do with this, so he decided to keep his mouth shut, for now.

Starsky's eyes widened as he looked at the back of Hutch's head, he knew then that this was not something he was going to be able to do to his partner, his friend, a half of his whole. He wanted to find out the details of his father's death, to bring whoever was responsible to justice, but not at this cost.

"Captain Dobey, I would like to question both of your detectives separately." Simonetti request, looking around Hutch at the black man behind the desk, he then stood back up straight and looked the blond in the eye, "Hutchinson first."

"Starsky, outside." Dobey ordered, following IA's request. Starsky turned to look at his Captain as Dobey cut off any words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Now!"

The brunet shuffled his way around Hutch and Simonetti as he stomped by them. Just as he reached for the door handle he turned back around, "Don't be too rough on him Hutch, he's just doin' his job." Starsky taunted as Hutch tipped his head once in acknowledgement. "No matter how ugly he is."

"Starsky!" Dobey bellowed as Hutch smiled, and Starsky rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Simonetti looked at Hutch suspiciously. "Okay Hutchinson, why don't you tell me about yesterday?"

"Well, it was sunny, about 75 degrees, the sky was blue and…"

"Hutchinson!" Dobey yelled, his blood pressure rising to a dangerous level. "Answer his questions, and stop being a smart ass!"

"What do you want to know, Simonetti?" Hutch asked, taking a seat and sighing heavily.

"Well, let's start with your first meeting with Micky." Simonetti spoke through his teeh as he paced the small room.

"First? Don't you mean only?" Hutch questioned, knowing full well that Simonetti had already made up his mind that his partner was guilty.

Starsky waited outside in the hallway as Hutch was being grilled by the obnoxious IA investigator. He moved closer to the candy machine, digging deep into his jeans pocket and pulling out a handful of coins. Thumbing through them he pulled up the appropriate coins and fed them into the machine, bending over and jerking the lever forward, watching his choice drop to the tray below. He bent over pushing the plastic cover back, and retrieving his candy bar from the machine. As he stood upright, he was shocked to see Chief Ryan standing in front of him, change in hand, waiting for his turn to use the machine.

"Detective." Ryan greeted him nonchalantly.

"Chief." Starsky returned the monotone greeting. "We need to talk." Starsky blurted out.

Ryan shot an angry look at the brunet. "Not here, not now!" He said through his clenched teeth. "I'll be in touch, you just go along with the plan, don't screw this up now, we'll talk later, tonight, I promise." Ryan shuffled down the hallway.

Starsky sighed heavily as he looked at the candy bar in his hand, quickly losing his appetite, throwing the silver wrapped item into the trash can besides the machine.

After what seemed like hours, Dobey's office door opened and Hutch exited the room, his face red, his temper hot. Starsky could literally feel the anger and pain radiating from his partners body.

Hutch passed Starsky, both of their eyes meeting, the blond raising his eyebrows at the brunet, speaking volumes with just one look. Hutch covered for him, he felt it, he knew it. Hutch had just told him so, without speaking a word. He also begged Starsky to play along, no matter what was said. It really freaked people out when the two detectives had complete conversations with each out without speaking a word.

Starsky looked past Hutch to see Simonetti there, making sure they didn't talk. Starsky knew at that moment that he wasn't going to be able to shut Hutch out any longer, he couldn't do it accidentally, nor could he do it intentionally. He owed his partner the truth, or at least part of it.

As Starsky's arm brushed by Hutch's, the blond looked down, wanting to grab the brunet's hand in support. He immediately noticed the dried blood and bruised knuckles on his partner's hand. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, sucking in the air that tried to escape him. He knew that Simonetti was going to have a field day with that. It would seal Starsky's fate in the investigators opinion. Now instead of proving his guilt, the burden would be on them to prove his innocence.

Starsky entered his Captains office and heard the door shut loudly behind him. He looked at his Captains weary and worried face. It tugged at his heart to watch his Captain go through this, along with being their superior officer, Starsky also considered the large black man to be one of his closest friends, no…family.

Starsky allowed his cobalt blue eyes to pierce his Captain's dark brown ones. He wanted to make him feel better, not to worry; let him know that the crazy curly haired detective hadn't lost all of his marbles, yet. At one point, he knew that he had communicated that with the man behind the desk, Dobey's eyes lessened in intensity, they softened. Starsky sat across the desk from his Captain, not even looking at Simonetti, he spoke.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" He said, not taking his eyes off of Dobey.

"What's the hurry, Detective? You got someplace else to be?" Simonetti said in almost a hiss.

"Anywhere but here Simonetti, anywhere but here." Starsky said, barely changing the expression on his face.

"Let's start with your meeting with Micky this morning, what when down there?" Simonetti asked the brunet as Starsky took a seat.

"Nothin' outta the ordinary, we met with him and he squealed like a stuck pig. Gave us some info and we left." Starsky shrugged, bringing his vision up to meet his Captains. Starsky looked back down at his folded hands in his lap, rubbing his knuckles gingerly, than covering the injured ones with his good hand.

"So he just gave you the information, just like that?" Simonetti led the detective.

"Just like that. See, some people _want _to talk to me Simonetti." Starsky said sarcastically.

"And if they don't, you _make_ them want to, right?" The investigator pushed the curly haired detectives' buttons slightly.

Starsky tilted his head back so he could face the curly haired blond. "And just what do you mean by that."

"Well, you see Detective, we have an eye witness that says you got a little, shall we say, hands on with poor Micky Harding." Simonetti rounded the chair to lean against Dobey's desk.

"You mean to say that someone saw me beat up Micky?" Starsky said, a hint of panic rising in his voice.

"Not 'beat' him, but definitely use some physical persuasion." Simonetti stated. "So I thought I would give you a chance to defend yourself."

"I got nothing to say." Starsky said defiantly.

"Oh, I think you do." Simonetti continued.

"Look Simonetti," Starsky started as he rose from the chair. "Either you charge me, or move on with the questioning. I already told you, I got nothing to say about an unknown source claiming to have seen me assaulting Micky."

"Okay, we'll play this one your way, for now." Simonetti spoke as he rose to pace the room once more. "What happened later that night, where did you go? Who were you with?"

Starsky was relatively sure that Hutch had lied and vouched for him, but he didn't know what Hutch had said. Where _did _they go, what _did _they do?

"Well," He thought about Hutch, tried to get inside his brain, on the spot what would be the first thing that would come to his mind. "we grabbed a six pack, and headed back to my place…watched the late show, an' he went home. That's it…" He looked at Simonetti, then over at his Captain, who sighed in relief.

He nailed it, and he knew it. Hutch and he were connected in more ways than anyone would try to understand. Simonetti reached down and took Starsky's left hand in his.

"And how do you explain these?" He asked examining the injuries to his knuckles. "Looks like you had quite a night." Simonetti grinned from ear to ear, knowing that he had evidence, something, to cause IA to continue this investigation. That pleased him to no end.

"I got into an accident." Starsky answered.

"An accident?" Simonetti looked down his nose at the brunet, folding his own arms across his chest. "What kind of an accident?"

"Let's just say, I accidentally put a hole in my wall…" Starsky smiled back. "And if I'm not mistaken, I don't think there's a crime in that…"

Simonetti stared into Starsky's eyes. "Is that so?"

"You wanna go back to my place and see for yourself?" Starsky offered quickly.

"I don't like you Detective, that is painfully obvious. And I mean to take you down, no matter what. So if I were you, I'd keep my nose clean and my head up. You make one wrong move, one mistake…and I am all over you! You hear me…"

"I hear you!" Starsky stared back at him.

"Mark my words…when you screw up, which you will, I will be all over your ass! And I am going to see to it that you _and _your partner, never walk a beat again. They're not even gonna let you direct traffic. You got me?" Simonetti threatened.

"That's enough, Simonetti!" Dobey warned.

The IA investigator foolishly continued. "Now just how are you gonna feel, being responsible for ruining yours and your partners career in just one move."

"Leave Hutch out of this." Starsky spewed through his teeth.

"Tell me something? Is Hutchinson as crooked as you, is he as much of a loose cannon? I know he's lyin' about being with you tonight, that alone will get him suspended, all it's gonna take is a little paperwork on my end. Think he'll feel so loyal to you after that?"

Dobey immediately jumped up from his desk, knowing what was coming next. He didn't quite get there fast enough to stop Starsky from shoving Simonetti against the wall, his forearm pressing against the man's throat.

"I'm warning you! Leave him outta this!" Starsky seethed.

"Starsky!" His Captain shouted as he tried unsuccessfully to pry the brunet's arm from the man's throat.

Dobey's door flew open as Hutch paused briefly to get a grasp on what was happening before lunging forward at his partner, grabbing his forearm and prying it loose.

"Let go of him Starsk. What the hell is the matter with you, let go of him!" Hutch commanded.

Hutch managed to pull his partner off the IA investigator as Simonetti put his own hand around his own neck, gasping to regain his breath. He looked up at Captain Dobey, "See what I said Captain, that man is a loose canon, it was just a matter of time before he went off the deep end." He looked up at Hutch. "You're just lucky he lost it on that fink, Micky, and not on you Hutchinson." Simonetti hissed as he gasped again, trying to regulate his breathing.

Starsky tried to get at the IA officer, but Hutch dug both feet firmly into the floor, holding his partner back. "If I were you, Simonetti, I'd get the hell outta here before I can't hold him back anymore."

Simonetti straightened his posture as he kept his back pressed firmly against the wall and then straightened his tie. The smile that spread across the entire width of his face was sickening to Hutch. He baited Starsky and Starsky fell for it, and fell hard.

"I got you this time Starsky. I got you on assault, not only on Micky Harding, but on a police officer as well…me." He began to cross the room. "And I have witnesses to the assault. I have you on interference of an investigation, one that you are criminally involved in." Simonetti puffed out his chest, very proud of his handy work. "not to mention the fact that I have Hutchinson here for giving false information to an investigating officer…"

Starsky's eyes widened as he looked at this partner, Hutch shook his head, lowering his eyes, knowing that his little gamble didn't pay off, Starsky didn't read him as well as he hoped he would. Starsky realized it too, he just jeopardized both his and Hutch's jobs…

"…see you never went back to your place together last night, at least not according to him. So one of you is lying…or both of you are…then to see you lose all self control like you just did, shows your tendency to violence, the kind of violence demonstrated on Micky Harding."

Simonetti reached for the door as he opened it, "Couldn't have worked out any better if I had planned it myself." He snorted in laughter as he started his exit, paused and turned back around. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't be planning any trips outta town right now if I were you two." He shared his gaze back and forth between Hutch and Starsky. "I'll be in touch soon, and if Micky Harding doesn't pull through…" He looked at Starsky, "Well you know the law, and the charges you'll be facing." He winked and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Seven**

Both Starsky and Hutch looked at each other. The anger in Hutch's face sliced through Starsky like a hot knife.

"Just what the hell are you two thinking?" Dobey's voice cut through the silence.

"Well Cap?" Hutch started.

"Don't you _'Well, Cap' _me!" Dobey shouted. "Stupid, that's what it was, just plain stupid." Dobey looked at the brunet, "and you fell right into his trap!" He said, shaking his finger at the curly haired detective.

Starsky opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off sharply. "Simonetti got just what he wanted." Dobey looked at Hutch, "because your partner over there can't keep his cool."

Starsky lowered his head, looking at the ground, knowing how disappointed his captain was in him, hurt him. His first thought was to get out of there and tell Hutch what he could. He couldn't stand another second having both men so upset with him. He had a reason for doing this, but now it didn't seem as important as it once was, their feelings are what mattered. He would have told Dobey everything right that second if he had been sure he was going to call this off, but right now he wasn't sure of anything, except for the fact that he needed to talk to Hutch. Suddenly his head shot up and he bolted from his Captain's office.

"Starsky! Get back here!" Dobey commanded as Hutch straightened up, looking to Dobey for permission, "well, don't just stand there staring at me, he's your partner, go after him!" Dobey shouted as Hutch followed the brunet down the hall, calling after him.

By the time Hutch had caught up with him, Starsky had been stopped, in the middle of the hallway by Knight and Williams, two officers that had been under suspicion for leaning heavy, particularly on criminals or less than respectable informants. All this was purely rumors, nothing proven. Hutch heard Knight speaking to Starsky as he approached.

"Well, I wouldn't feel too bad if I were you Starsky, looks like you've finally seen the light. There are two kinds of people in this world, those that count…and those that don't." Knight offered his hand out in front of him to engage in what Hutch saw to be a congratulatory handshake, which Starsky accepted.

"We're just glad to see you coming around." Williams offered as Hutch placed a hand on his partners shoulder, firmly.

"Starsk, you're not like them." Hutch said to his partner who was standing there staring at the two officers, wordlessly. "Let's get the hell outta here." Hutch pulled on him, moving him towards him, then gently pushing him down the corridor. "It's time we had a talk." He said as they left the building.

Hutch drove to Jake's Bar and Grill, just about a mile from Starsky's place. It was a biker bar, but at least no one there would recognize them, they really needed anonymity right now, peace and quiet so they could talk. That is why Hutch had decided against going to Huggy's this time. He didn't want the interruptions, yet a beer or two could loosen the brunet up enough to confide in the blond.

The establishment was dark inside, a few incandescent lights over the occupied pool tables and the neon lights against the dark wooden paneling were the only sources of illumination provided here. A thick blanket of cigarette smoke hung in the air, creating a fog across the establishment. They sat at a booth in the very back of the bar, away from the heavier traffic near the front door, and the restrooms. Hutch sat on one side, offering Starsky the seat across from him. A waitress was at their table immediately, throwing down felt coasters in front of them.

"What'll it be?" She asked between gum snapping. Her skimpy outfit left little to the imagination, her bosom pushed upwards and together, giving the false impression of a generous cleavage. From the look of her face, she had led a hard life, harder than most.

Hutch looked over towards the bar itself and saw three women, obviously prostitutes, scanning the bar for prospective clients.

"I'll have a beer." Starsky ordered, then looked to Hutch who seemed preoccupied with his surroundings.

"Look honey, I ain't got all day, what're you havin'?" The waitress asked impatiently.

Hutch cleared his throat and looked back at her, "I'm sorry, just a beer for me." He said, catching her eye as she winked at him.

"Oh, there ain't no need to be sorry, sugar." She said as she turned on her heels and walked away.

Hutch looked over at his partner as Starsky noticed the working girls at the bar. One of them tipped her head, greeting the curly haired detective as Hutch noticed him smile back.

"You come here often, Buddy?" Hutch asked.

"First time," Starsky replied, "but _they _obviously see something they like." He continued as he smiled at the ladies.

"They're hookers Starsk," Hutch snapped. "For twenty bucks, they'd like your brother!"

Starsky returned his attention to his partner as Hutch continued to speak, "Okay, spill it." The blond insisted.

Starsky sighed heavily, how was he going to explain this to Hutch, and have it all make sense; it didn't even make sense to him.

"Okay…but before I do, I need you to promise me something…" Starsky started.

"What is it?" Hutch furrowed his brow, he could tell by the tone in his partners voice, this was serious, and he probably wasn't going to like it.

"I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you." Hutch responded.

"No, I mean _really _trust me. A lot of what I am going to tell you won't make sense to you, and I need you not to ask any questions, just trust me." Starsky pled, the look in his eyes boring a hole in the blonde's soul.

"Jesus Starsk, what is it?" Hutch implored his friend.

"Promise?"

"Okay, okay, I promise, just tell me what is up with you." Hutch vowed.

The waitress brought their drinks and set them on the table, the frothy head of Hutch's beer sloshing over the side. Both men thanked her as she left the table.

"What I'm about to tell you, can't leave this table, no matter what." Starsky locked eyes with his partner. "You can't tell no one, not even Dobey."

"Hey Buddy…" Hutch began to protest but was cut off.

"I mean it Hutch, no matter what, you can't say a word. Swear it?"

Hutch started to get a sick feeling in his stomach, his intuition telling him that things were about to get bad, real bad, and they were on their own. He had no choice, he had to swear, otherwise Starsky would attempt to do this, whatever this was, on his own. Hutch didn't like where this was heading, but he had to go along with it, for Starsky.

"I need your word." Starsky stated gravely. "No matter how bad it gets, you have to keep your mouth shut, I know what I'm doing and you have to trust me…please?"

"Alright, if that's the way you want it, okay, I swear. Now tell me what the hell is going on." Hutch stated as he leaned towards his partner, Starskys' voice becoming a mere whisper.

"It has to do with the people that killed my father…" Starsky paused, watching the crease on the blondes' forehead deepen. "After all these years, I'm getting a chance to bring them down…"

"What…? How…?" Hutch stammered.

"Now just listen, I can't go into all the details, but things are not going to be what they seem to be…that's where the trust comes in…"

"Who…?" Hutch tried to ask a complete question, but the words never formed.

"I don't want, or need you to cover up for me; it's all part of the plan…" Starsky watched the hurt in his partner's eyes form.

"Who's plan?" Hutch spit out.

"Let's just say, my plan, okay?" Starsky danced around the answer. "I really need you to go along with this, for me."

"Why are you doing this?" Hutch asked the one question Starsky wasn't sure he could answer.

"Because I have to."

"Bullshit!" Hutch retorted sharply.

"Please Hutch…understand…I need you to understand." Starsky said, his eyes pleading with his partners.

"Okay, okay…but if you think for one New York minute, I'm gonna sit around and watch while you do this…you're nuts."

"I need you to Buddy, for now, I need you to. No one can know you know, otherwise the whole operation is shot." Starsky dipped his head, looking up at Hutch, "You promised, remember?"

"I don't understand, what operation?" Hutch was panicking, not liking the prospect of Starsky going out on his own, to accomplish something Hutch wasn't sure he could.

"Trust." Starsky said as he chugged the rest of his beer.

"Well, whether or not I trust you , isn't the question, but let me tell you something, Buddy. I am gonna be there, beside you, helping you with this, you just may not be able to see me, but I'll be there." He said with a wink, raising his glass at Starsky and then finishing off his drink. "I'm just relieved to hear that my partner hasn't jumped off the deep end, at least not yet."

They each ordered another beer and discussed the day's events, including the look on Simonetti's face when Starsky had him against the wall. After they were finished, Hutch took Starsky back to his place and headed home.

XXXX

Starsky entered his apartment, shedding his jacket, and hanging it on the hook beside the door. He stripped his shirt off before he made it to the doorway of his bedroom as he undid his belt buckle. He pulled out a fresh pair of jeans from the dresser and a nicer shirt, buttoned down front.

The phone rang as he moved back into the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Detective, it's me, Chief Ryan…"_

"Yes sir?"

"_I've already been given the report by Simonetti, requesting permission to continue his investigation…of course, I have given him the green light."_

"Yes sir."

"_How about your partner, Hutchinson? Is he buying this?"_

"He won't be any trouble Chief, I assure you."

"_Something big is going to go down in the next couple of days…you just need to play along…it won't be easy for you, but I'm sure you are keeping your eyes on the prize…It'll all come together soon…"_

"Yes sir, I am. But I need to meet with you, we need to talk."

"_I'm afraid that won't be possible."_

"Sir?" Starsky questioned with hesitation.

"_Don't you get it; we're being watched, constantly. I just can't risk it. We can't risk it…"_

"But…you told me we'd meet. I have some questions…" The irritation in his voice began to rise.

"_You're questions are just going to have to wait. There's no time for this now!" _Ryan cut him off. _"Look, it's a little too late for second thoughts, Detective. Either you go through with this, or Simonetti just might find reason to have your badge."_

"Are you threatening me, Chief?" Starsky cupped the receiver in his right hand as he pursed his lips, spitting into the phone.

"_Just calm down, I'm not threatening, just stating a fact. Besides, the way I see it, we should have this whole case wrapped up quickly. I'd say within two weeks at the most, once we get you in."_

Starsky sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, slowing his breathing, and his heart rate.

"_Besides, don't you have a date to get ready for?" _Ryan asked as Starsky realized there was a connection between Carmen and Chief Ryan, she must be the contact person.

The brunet opened his mouth to speak, but the line went dead, Ryan had hung up. Starsky slammed the phone down in frustration.

XXXX

The curly haired detective, changed his clothes, and donned some especially fragrant cologne and headed out the door, on his way to Huggy Bear's to meet with Carmen. He entered his friend's establishment, greeting him quickly and requesting a private booth. Huggy wasted no time escorting him to one of the side booths, out of the way of the other customers. Huggy knew him well enough by now, not to ask any questions.

Starsky informed his friend that he was waiting for a 'guest'. He left a brief description of the female person he was waiting for. Huggy went back to the bar and drew a draft beer for the curly haired detective, and returned it to his table.

He wasn't even able to finish his drink before Huggy was escorting Carmen to Starsky's booth. The brunet rose as she approached, taken by her looks, she was strikingly beautiful. Her emerald green eyes contrasted with her olive skin tone, and gorgeous features. She had high cheek bones and full lips. Her shiny jet black hair flowed over her shoulders, down to the middle of her back. She had an air of confidence about her that he found extremely sexy and attractive.

He offered her a seat at the booth, which she took, and he slid into the seat across from her. She immediately got up, moving to his bench, and slid in next to him. Her tight blue jeans, and even tighter red tank top, accentuated her features. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her as he drank in her beauty. Placing his elbow on the table, he laid his hand against the side of his face as he stared at her. She wore a shiny leather jacket over her top, which matched her black tresses.

"It's good to see you again." He said, immediately regretting his less than smooth line.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, are you sure you're ready to play this game, cause you know, there's no turning back…" She said as she grabbed his leg under the table, squeezing it tightly.

She leaned into him, taking his mouth hungrily to hers in a deep and passionate kiss. For a moment there, Starsky almost forgot this was an assignment, for him it felt like last Saturday night.

She moved her mouth to his neck, nipping and licking teasingly as she reached his ear.

"We're being watched; you have to make this look good." She hissed as she reclaimed his mouth with hers.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Eight**

Carmen and Starsky continued to occupy the booth; Huggy approached them cautiously as he saw them all over each other.

"See here, I don't mean to intrude, but I was just wonderin' if the lady here would like anything to drink? Or has she already picked from her own menu?" He asked looking down his nose at her.

Starsky pulled back, smiling, wiping her lipstick from his mouth. "Sorry 'bout that Hug," he looked at her, "name your poison."

"Gin and Tonic." She requested, not taking her eyes of the handsome brunet beside her, her hand playing with the curls of his hair right at his neck. He shrugged his head as her hand tickled him.

"You heard the lady." He said to Huggy in a slightly condescending tone. "Gin and Tonic."

"Well yes sir, forgive my intrusion," Huggy snapped back, returning Starsky's out of character behavior as he shuffled away to retrieve her drink.

She snuggled he face into the crook of his neck as he shied back from the sensation.

"I'm here to help you," She whispered to him, "in any way I can."

His eyes opened wide as he felt her hand on his crotch, immediately sending his right hand after hers, pulling it away. "That won't be necessary." He dismissed her offer.

"I know it isn't necessary, silly. But just so you know it's available." She giggled as she teased his neck again.

Huggy quickly returned to the table with her drink. Starsky began to retrieve bills from his pocket but was dismissed by the thin black man. "Don't worry, it's already been paid for, by the gents at that other table." He pointed to a round table in the middle of the bar where three rather large men sat. Huggy then moved back to behind the bar to assist Diana, tonight was especially busy.

Carmen leaned over to Starsky, "There watching us," she hissed with a hint of apprehension in her voice. "Gotta keep up the act."

"Well if they want a show, I'll give them a show." Starsky said as he pushed her back against the bench and kissed her hard, cupping her cheek in his left hand.

He pulled back, as he looked into her beautiful green eyes, pausing for a moment, he lost his train of thought as he stared deeply into her.

"Um, you think, um…er…they'd mind if I hit up the John?" He asked, all discombobulated.

She smiled at him, batting her eyes innocently, "No, I think that would be fine." She slid out of the seat, giving him the opportunity to get out. He kissed her tenderly on the tip of the nose before heading down the hall to the men's room.

She looked back at the table, one of the three men rose to follow him, one headed towards Carmen, while one kept his place at the table. Huggy watched curiously as he saw the events unfold. He had been around long enough to recognize suspicious behavior.

The man that walked over to Carmen spoke quickly. "Always knew you had a talent. Figures it would be to seduce an under paid unintelligent cop. Must be pretty proud of yourself, I guess this makes you a professional whore!" He said curtly.

"I'm just doing what I was told, Danny." She replied, sounding hurt by his comments.

"Listen, I think it would be better if you get him back to his place, find out whatever you can about him, where he goes, what he does, how he thinks. You know we don't have much time to move on this one, we're under direct orders, from the top, to get him in quickly and neatly. See to it, you do your job!" He said as he returned to his table.

Starsky was relieving himself at the farthest urinal against the wall as the other man entered. He immediately recognized him as one of the men from the table, knowing he was being followed. He kept his head straight ahead as he heard the man approach the sink to wash his hands. Starsky looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with the man through the mirror.

"Nice night." Starsky said, as he moved his he returned his head to the forward position.

The man made no acknowledgement of his comment. Starsky finished quickly, zipped up and moved to the sink next to him, and washed up. The visitor in the room turned his back to the counter and leaned against it, having no problem letting Starsky know, he was being watched.

Starsky dried his hands and threw the paper towel in the trash and left the bathroom, just to run right into Carmen who was coming for him.

"You okay?" Starsky asked seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanna get outta here," her voice trembled slightly, "can we go back to your place?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." Starsky assured her as the man watching him exited the bathroom.

The curly headed detective took this opportunity to put on his final show of the evening, shoving her firmly up against the wall, and pulling her hands over her head, holding both her wrists in one hand securely as he bent down and devoured her mouth. She involuntarily let out a passionate moan as he continued to kiss her with more feeling and passion that she had felt in a long time.

The man walked passed them and returned to his table, as the other two looked their direction.

By the time Starsky had finished kissing her and pulled away, she was breathing heavily. "Ready to go to my place?" He asked with a wink and a crooked smile as she nodded.

Starsky put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the place. She shivered as they met with the cool, crisp air outside; he pulled her closer to him. They rushed to his car as he opened the door for her, he looked up to see their three friends following them out, heading to their perspective vehicle. Starsky just shook his head thinking that he hoped this wasn't supposed to be an anonymous tail, because they were a pretty pathetic group if it was. He closed Carmen's door and rounded the Torino and climbed behind the wheel.

He pulled up next to the other men in the other car, leaning out the window, he spoke sarcastically. "I live at 2000 Ridgeway Place. Now do you want to follow me, or are you gonna stop for a map." He spewed as he gunned the engine, and it responded, the tires squealing as it screeched away.

The drive to his place was fairly uneventful despite the uneasy silence between them, Starsky tried to break the ice, "So you plan on telling me who Larry, Moe and Curly are, or you gonna make me guess that one too?" He asked, really not expecting an answer.

"They're just here to make sure I do my job, that's all." She said, a slight sound of fear evident in her voice. Something about her, he couldn't put his finger on, made him uncomfortable. There was more to her than she was letting on. "We're all here for a reason, even you."

"Yeah, well tell me…exactly what is your reason, huh?" He said, tipping his head down, shifting his gaze from the road ahead of him, to her, and back.

"I'm here to make you happy…" He raised his eyebrows at the thought of that. "…and to make sure, you make them happy."

"An' how do you plan on doin' that?" He asked, pushing her a little too far for the night.

"Let's just enjoy the ride, shall we?" She said, settling into her seat and making it obvious she was done answering his questions.

Soon they had pulled up in front of his apartment, he exited the car first, and rushed around to her side, opening her door and offering his hand. She took it, and stepped out as he tipped his head in their tails direction. The other car was just pulling up across the street.

"Think we should invite them up for a night cap?" He joked, causing her to smile.

"Let's not." She said as she allowed him to guide her up the stairs to his place.

Just before they entered his apartment, he turned to the other car and waived to them as he shut the door behind him then moving quickly to draw his curtains shut as well.

Starsky was quick to shed his worn leather jacket as Carmen made her way to the couch. She looked back at him as he tipped his head to her, "Please, have a seat…" he offered, "…can I get you something to drink? I got beer, and…uh…water." He said with a slight hint of embarrassment in his tone.

"Beers fine." She agreed as she shed her sweater off her shoulders, and draped it across the back of the sofa, taking a seat.

Starsky rushed to the kitchen, jerked his refrigerator door open and grimaced at the site in front of him. He had two six packs of beer and a cold pizza, that was it. He sure hoped she wasn't hungry.

He grabbed two cold bottles of Budweiser, along with the bottle opener, and headed back into the living room. He set her bottle on the table in front of her, and his next to it, quickly opening hers first. He set the bottle caps on the coffee table and sat next to her. She raised her bottle to his, "Here's looking to a long, prosperous relationship…" She clinked the bottom of her bottle with the neck of his.

Starsky took a long swig from his beer, then lowered his bottle and looked up at her. "Tell me, just what kind of a 'relationship' is this?"

"It's the best kind," she said seductively as she leaned towards him, "it's the kind that every man would want to have." She hissed.

"You don't say…" He reponded as he took another drink.

"Word on the street is that you may be interested in joining the 'organization', and I've been sent to guide you in, if you want in, and to make sure that _all_ of your needs are met." She moaned as she took his mouth to hers in a long forceful kiss, catching him off guard momentarily as he almost pulled away, but then caught himself, and leaned towards her.

They pulled apart as he raised his glass this time and winked, "Well here's to getting' to know ya'." He said taking a long drink and then reclining back against the back of the couch.

"So whatta I have to do…?" He asked.

"All you have to do is sit back and relax." She slowly moved across the couch over him. "And let me do all the work." She whispered in his ear as she reached for his belt.

His hand instinctively reached for hers as he firmly grabbed it, stopping her, looking her deeply in the eyes. "That's not necessary." He stated calmly.

She smiled coyly as she spoke, "You don't want that?"

"It's not that I don't want it, it's just that it ain't necessary." He repeated himself. "I'm an old fashion kinda guy, I'd like to get to know you first, why don't we just talk for awhile?"

She sat back in her spot, "Suit yourself." She said dejectedly.

"Let's play a game?" He tried to bait her for information.

"What kinda game?"

"Twenty questions…" He answered quickly,

"Only if you ask me a question, then I get to ask you one…" She responded.

Starsky shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds fair enough to me, but I go first."

"Shoot…" She said causing Starsky to smile.

Starsky rested his thumb against his temple. "I wanna know something about this 'organization' you talked about. Exactly, _who or what_ is this organization?" He spat out.

"One rule, you have to ask questions I am allowed to answer." She shot back.

"And how will I know what those are?" The brunet detective asked.

"I'm gonna tell you, and that's not one of them." She batted her long dark lashes at him as she took a slow drink from her beer. "Next question…"

"Okay…" He sighed heavily. "…how about telling me _how_ I join?"

"All you gotta do, is do exactly as I tell you…"I'm your guide to the inside, but I gotta tell you, we are _always_ being watched, so it's imperative you listen to what I have to say…Now it's my turn…"

Starsky retrieved his drink from the table, drawing a cool drink from the frosty bottle. "Shoot." He said, smiling as he looked at his beer, twirling the auburn bottle in his fingers.

"Why do you want in?" She wasted no time getting right to the point.

"Let's just say I'm tired of working my ass off…" He stated as he gestured with his right hand around his apartment, "…for all of this. The way I see it, there's gotta be an easier way to make a living. I'm tired of busting the criminals and junkies, just to have their lawyers get them out before the sun sets. They make a hell of a lot more than I do, that's for sure."

"Good answer." She seemed pleased.

"My turn," He turned and looked at her, "What's your part in all this?"

She smiled as she dipped her head and looked up at him. "Let's just say, my part is to take care of you, in any way I can. I'm more involved than you'll ever know." She said not elaborating on the comment, and Starsky not wishing to push it, at least not yet.

"Yeah? How's that?" He asked.

"No fair, you asked your question, it's not your turn, it's mine…" She giggled as he rolled his eyes. "Are you willing to give all this up?" She said looking around his very modest apartment, "I mean your place, your job, your friends?" She stared at him intently.

Starsky paused in contemplation, "If the price is right sister, I'd give up my own brother."

"It's not your brother the 'organization' is interested in." She said as she rose up and leaned into him teasing her neck with his tongue.

Starsky let his head fall back against the couch, taking a deep breath trying desperately to focus, but finding it more and more difficult. Her hand brushed against the crotch of his trousers as he inhaled sharply, her hand then resting on his chest as she devoured his mouth hungrily. Starsky began responding eagerly to her advances as his hand came up to cup her face, pulling her body closer to his. She pulled back as she spoke to him, knowing full well the reaction she was having on him

"It's your turn to ask a question…" She licked her lips as she gave him a sheepish smile, biting her bottom lip.

"Just exactly what is it you're gonna do to make me happy?" He questioned and without a word she straddled his lap, dipping her neck down to meet with his waiting mouth, his tongue parting her lips forcefully.

She slowly began to rock her hips back and forth against his leg as she reached for his belt, unbuckling it quickly, as Starsky's body responded to her touch, her kiss, her scent. He moaned throatily as his need and urges increased to a fevered level. He attempted to raise his hips to increase her pressure on him as he continued to kiss her mouth, neck and then slowly started to head south, his hot, moist tongue leading the way. Both of them jumped sharply as Starsky's front door flew open and Hutch rushed in.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Nine**

Hutch's face immediately flushed in embarrassment as Starsky stood quickly, dumping Carmen, unintentionally on her rear on the floor. She hit with a thud as she let a grunt escape her lips. Starsky looked at Hutch then down at Carmen as he immediately reached down to help her up, "Oh jeez, I'm so sorry…" He stammered as he helped her to her feet.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shoulda knocked, forgive me…" Hutch had his one hand held directly out in front of him, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You're right, you shoulda." Starsky agreed. After he helped her to her feet, the brunet excused himself and went into his bedroom, giving his obvious excitement a chance to recede, repositioning himself as he limped out of their sight.

Carmen sat back down on the couch, Hutch recognized her immediately as the girl from Huggy's, he also noticed that she didn't seem embarrassed or ashamed, at all, about what had just transpired. With his friend out of the room perhaps this was the opportunity the blond needed to get more information.

"So you and Starsky been dating long?" Hutch asked, knowing full well that they had just met.

"Yeah, a few weeks." She answered as she looked nervously over at the bedroom door, hoping that the curly brunet would reappear soon.

"Is that so? By the way, my name is Ken, Ken Hutchinson." He said offering her his hand, which she quickly shook. "Nice to meet you." The blond flashed her a wide grin. "…and your name was…?" He led her.

"Carmen…Carmen Lambaro." She smiled back.

"Well the pleasure is all mine." Hutch said trying to flatter her into a discussion. "So tell me a little about yourself, exactly what is it you do for a living?"

"A little of this, a little of that, you know…" She avoided a direct answer.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you enlighten me…" Hutch baited.

Starsky walked back into the room as Hutch was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"What's with the third degree here partner, leave the poor girl alone." He said as he neared her side.

She stood to face him, "Actually, I really need to be going." She said as she tilted her head up and kissed his cheek.

Starsky's face showed both disappointment and relief at the same time. He wanted to see what this evening would have held in store if she had stayed, but at the same time, he was tired and wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Alone…that meant no Hutch either.

"Well at least let me give you a ride…" He offered as she smiled at the innuendo, causing him to blush this time.

"That's not necessary, remember, I have a car waiting downstairs." She responded as he walked her to the door.

He recalled the men that had followed them to his place, never thinking that she would be leaving with them tonight.

As they got to the front door, she reached up, hooking his neck with her hand, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Hutch watched on in surprise as he thought, from his perspective, she may have just swallowed his tongue.

As their lips parted she leaned towards him, whispering in his ear. "If you think tonight was interesting, wait till our second date. I'll make sure it's at my place…" She hissed as he felt her hot breath against his skin. Carmen flipped her head towards the blond, "He doesn't know where I live, does he?"

She left the apartment and he closed the door, turning to face his partner, "Just what part of don't ask any questions, didn't you understand?" He snapped as Hutch stood up. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you, Starsk, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you." Hutch retorted quickly.

"Well you need to quit worrying." He said as he busied himself, picking up the beer bottles from the coffee table and taking them into the kitchen, Hutch followed his partner. "And don't think I don't know why you're here…" He turned quickly, surprised to see Hutch so close to him, he gave the blond an irritated frown. "…and what's with all the questions? You don't think she caught on to that? You're supposed to stay outta this, remember?" Starsky spewed sharply.

"I don't know if I can, I tried, but it didn't last eight hours. You're asking too much of me…" Hutch tried to explain himself.

"Would you prefer to go back to the way it was before, me not telling you shit?"

"You're not telling me shit, now." The tall Nordic snapped.

Starsky raised his head, glaring at his partner. "I can't, I told you. You said you understood, but I guess you lied to me, huh?" Starsky kept moving around his small apartment with nervous energy.

"No more than you lied to me." That response caused the brunet to stop dead in his tracks, turning and staring into the blonde's soul, searching for understanding _and_ forgiveness.

"Would you stop using my own words against me? I hate when you do that."

"Sorry." But Hutch wasn't really. "So tell me a little about Miss Thunder pants there." The blond was referring to Carmen.

"Leave her alone…don't be mean." Starsky tilted his head as he looked at his friend. "I'm not exactly sure how she fits into all of this, but I'll tell you something, I'm sure gonna have fun figuring that one out." He laughed. "Now wouldya stop with the questions, I've had enough of that game tonight." Stasky paused as a silence fell over the room. "Hey Hutch?" He said as he dropped himself onto the couch wearily.

"Yeah Buddy?" Hutch could hear the seriousness in his partner's voice.

"Any word on Micky? Any idea how's he doin'?" The brunet's blue eyes looked up searching for some good news.

"Wasn't sure if you cared or not…it's good to see that you do…last I heard, he was making progress, he's not out of the woods yet, but he is improving."

"You believe me, don'tcha? I mean the part that I had nothing to do with that…?"

"Starsk, I know you better than you know yourself, and I never, for _one second, _thought you had any part in that." Hutch reassured his friend.

"Do me a favor, keep me posted…" Starsky sighed as he let his head fall back and rest on the couch.

"Will do…" Hutch vowed. "Hey, you wanna go get a bite to eat, or you need a cold shower first?" The blond teased.

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's get the hell outta here you big lug." Starsky rose from the couch and they both headed for his car.

XXXX

They entered Huggy's place and were surprised at the crowd that was in there. It was huge, especially for a Thursday night. Hutch immediately spotted the one empty table on the far left side of the place and quickly bolted for it, before anyone else could stake their claim.

Starsky smiled and followed in suit. Once seated, a woman approached their table; she was tall and very voluptuous.

"What'll it be gentlemen?" She asked as she pulled a note pad and pencil from the pockets of her plaid apron.

"Two specials and two beers." Hutch ordered for them both.

"Make one of those specials with heavy onions." Starsky piped up causing Hutch to grimace.

"Hey, where's Huggy?" Hutch asked, a little surprised not to see him around.

"He's in the back, helping Craig in the kitchen, seems we're a little short handed. By the way, my name is Liz, and as you can probably tell, I'm new here, but don't let that scare you none." She said as leaned over, exposing her very ample cleavage in Starsky's face as she reached for the extra table setting beside him.

"Oh don't you worry," He said staring at her chest, wagging his eyebrows, "it'll take more than that to scare me."

"Good to know." She stood, turned on her heels and headed for the bar.

Starsky's gazed followed her as she sauntered away. His eyes scanned the bar, watching the others around him. He noticed one of the men at the bar from earlier that evening. He was one of the guys tailing him and Carmen. It didn't surprise the detective at all to see him there, trying desperately to blend in.

Liz returned swiftly with their drinks, balancing them on a tray as she threw the paper napkins, to be used as coasters, down in front of the two men. She leaned slightly as she placed Starsky's beer in front of him, as she did that, the tray she held in her left hand tipped slightly, causing the second beer to teeter and fall on its side, spilling its entire contents onto Hutch's lap. She gasped in surprise as Hutch rose off the bench to ty to avoid the inevitable, a soaked lap.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, please forgive me." She stammered as she tried to press dry napkins on his lap to absorb most of the liquids.

Hutch nervously reached for her hand to stop her from over stepping her bounds. "It's okay, I got it, I can do that myself."

Hutch looked up at Starsky and was irritated to see the brunet having to work at suppressing his laughter. The waitress continued to stumble over a sorry excuse for an apology as she clumsily tried to clean up the spill.

"Very funny, ha ha." Hutch said to his partner as he felt the palm of her hand press against his crotch, his eyes grew wide. "I said I got it." He scooted out of the bench seat and stood. "I'll just go dry this off in the Men's room." He said as he headed down the hall.

He heard Starsky burst out in laughter as soon as the blond was clear of the area. The brunet's eyes followed his partner, until he saw him disappear into the bathroom. He reached down and picked up the auburn bottle, placing it against his lips, taking a slow drink. Liz continued to dry the spilled beer on the table bench.

He almost choked on the fluid in his mouth as his eyes fixed on the man sitting directly across from them on the other side of the bar. Chief Ryan was there, staring at the detective with a look of pure animosity. His eyes locked and fixed angrily on the brunet.

He was even more surprised when Liz began to speak to him. "Now look, you've got a job to do, an' you ain't doin' it sugar. You're supposed to be getting' rid of that tall blond freak, not takin' him to dinner."

"But…but…he's my…how…who…" Starsky stuttered. "I mean…"

"Now just shut up and listen to me. You see that man sitting up there at the bar behind me?" She said without turning around. "He's reporting everything back to the organization…how do you think they're gonna feel when they hear you were here with your partner, laughin' it up like nothing was going on? Huh?" She paused. "You're gonna get one shot at this honey, and one shot only, so I suggest you ditch that partner of yours and start learnin' how to fly solo." She winked at him as she left the table.

Starsky looked back at Ryan's table and was startled to see his Chief gone already, his eyes scanned the bar, nothing, no sign of the pudgy balding man…

The brunet detective jumped as Hutch returned to the table, speaking sharply, startling him. "Hey you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost…"

"What…wh…me…yeah…I mena no. Look, you think you can get yourself a ride home tonight?" Starsky asked, his eyes still looking around.

"What is it Starsk? What's going on?" Hutch asked furrowing his brow.

Starsky looked back at Hutch, locking eyes with him. "It's nothing, I'm just not feeling so good all of a sudden. I think it's something I ate."

"You haven't eaten yet." Hutch responded.

"Something I ate earlier…My stomach, it's killing me, I just wanna go home, get some rest. You don't mind do ya'?" Starsky did something he had never done before, he looked Hutch in his eyes and lied to him, now his stomach really was hurting, but it had nothing to do with what he ate.

"Nah, that's fine, I can catch a cab or something, you go on home." Hutch said as he looked at his partner's paling complexion. "You sure you okay, want me to drive you home?"

"No." Starsky retorted quickly. "I mean there's no sense in that, I'm a big boy, I can put myself to bed."

"Yeah, I noticed." Hutch jested, referring to the earlier incident with Carmen. "Okay, you go on then, I'll call you tomorrow." Hutch said as Starsky left the table.

XXXX

The cool evening air hung thickly around the payphone that was dimly illuminated by one flickering light bulb making an annoying buzzing sound as it struggled to stay alive. The Chief dialed the number quickly as he looked around to make sure there was no one else in sight.

"_Yeah." _A rough voice on the other line answered.

"It's me, Ryan…just wanted to let you know that I think this one is going to be tougher than I thought. We need to implement plan B…" Ryan informed the faceless voice.

"_You assured us that this would be a piece of cake…that you had everything figured out…we don't like surprises, you should know that by now…"_

"Well, I wasn't figuring on Hutchinson being so damn loyal and understanding, he's a lot more persistent than I anticipated him to be…but don't you worry, I have that problem all worked out already, it is just gonna take me a little longer, that's all."

"_We told you that we wanted David Starsky in neatly and quickly…you led us to believe this wouldn't be a problem…"_

"…and it's not."

"_I don't care what you have to do, just fix the problem and get the job done! That's why you're there and we're here."_

The other end was slammed down hard, causing Ryan to pull his earpiece away from his ear to avoid a busted eardrum.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Ten**

Ryan pulled open the door of the phone booth, folding the two glass panes together and pushing them aside. Before he stepped out, he jerked up the collar of his coat to protect his neck from the night air. Looking around, he wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the dumpster in the alley behind Huggy's place. He cautiously headed back around the building to the front, where he had left his car parked. He withdrew his keys from his pocket and approached the 1977 Cadillac, pulling the driver's door open. He gave one last look down the street before climbing behind the wheel and closing the door behind him.

He adjusted his rearview mirror to the appropriate level, then placed the key in the ignition, turning it forward. The engine came to life with a gentle roar, as the Chief grabbed the gear shift on the column, pulling it down and into gear. The tires squealed as he turned them sharply, he looked to his left hand mirror to make sure he was clear of oncoming traffic as he eased the vehicle away from the curb.

Just as his car was straightening out on the street, he looked back into his rearview mirror to check on traffic behind him and gasped as he saw Starsky's dark face, appear from the shadows, eerily illuminated by a passing street lamp, staring back at him. The Chief swerved in reaction as Starsky spoke slowly and deeply into the man's right ear.

"Keep your eyes on the road…don't look back at me…just keep driving until I say stop…you got me?"

"Just who in the hell do you think you are Detective? You don't call the shots here, I do…" Ryan's eyes darted nervously around them. "You could have been followed…How the hell could you have risked this? Are you nuts?" Ryan spewed angrily as his face became red in anger.

"Don't worry, I wasn't followed…maybe next time, when I say 'we gotta talk', you'll listen to me…see I don't like getting the brush off." Starsky responded as he clasped his hand down threateningly on his Chief's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"You don't follow instructions very well, now do you?"

"Captain Dobey could have told you that." The brunet answered. "Now, I've got questions, and I want answers…" He started as Ryan cut him off.

"You see here, you are in no position to make demands…"

"That's not how I see it, see I think I am in the perfect position. Either I get answers, or I call it off, it's done, your investigation, your secret busts, everything, shot to hell…now you wanna talk or not?" Starsky threatened his superior.

"You listen, and you listen good…you told me you were in…you can't just change your mind like that, it doesn't work that way, not with these guys, what's wrong with you, David?" Ryan's eyes narrowed as he tried to stress the importance of what he was telling his detective.

"I don't think I can go through with this, I stand to lose too much, I don't want the people I care about to get hurt." Starsky started to explain.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, you should have thought about that before! I warned you. They've been watching you, they already know how close you and Hutchinson are, they see that, and they will use him to get to you. If you really want to protect your partner, than I suggest you _do_ go through with this, for both of your sakes…" Starsky's eyes locked with Ryan's as the weight of what he was saying started to set in. "Look, I can have you in and out in two weeks, I'm sure of it. Two weeks? That's it, that's all it is going to take to protect both you and your partner, think you can handle that?"

"You also told me that you would leave Hutch outta this, and here he is smack, dab in the middle. I want IA off his back, and I mean now! You get on the horn, call IA and tell them they need to shoot Simonetti, _that _would make me happy. But until IA gets off my partner's back, I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Done. Simonetti will be of his back as of tomorrow, but keep in mind I wont be able to keep him off of yours. He is hungry to see you fall, this is working to our advantage, by tomorrow afternoon, every officer in the department will be convinced that you've gone bad…even Hutchinson."

"Fine, let them think what they want about me, but you protect Hutch. I don't want IA to get him, I don't want this organization to go after him neither, you see to it that he is taken care of, and I'll see this through, otherwise you can find yourself another stupid cop to do your dirty work for you…" Starsky furrowed his brow, increasing the pressure on the Chief's shoulder causing him to wince slightly. "…but mark my words, if anything, _anything, _happens to Hutch, I'm comin' after you personally! You got that?"

Ryan swallowed hard and nodded in understanding, his voice cracked as he spoke, "I'll take care of your partner, don't you worry." He assured the brunet.

"Good, now pull over." Starsky demanded as Ryan obeyed.

Starsky opened the back door before Ryan even came to a complete stop, he opened the rear door and began getting out of the car as Ryan stopped him. "Detective?" The Chief made eye contact with the curly haired man, through the mirror. "You had be able to handle what's gonna go down tomorrow without the help of your partner, you understand me?"

"I hear ya'. You just keep up your end of the bargain and I'll keep up mine." He said as he got out of the car and slammed the door hard behind him as Chief Ryan pulled away.

XXXX

Starsky climbed the stairs of his apartment, his mind wandering to his partner, left alone, eating for two at Huggy's. A stab of guilt shot through him as he tried to shake it away. He slipped his key into his door and turned it, moving the handle with it as he pushed the door open wide. He entered the room and was met by a soft sultry voice.

"I thought you'd never get back."

Instinctively, he reached for his weapon before he realized that Carmen had returned.

"Jeez, whatya wanta do, get yourself shot…don't ever do that again!" He scolded her as she looked up at him from the couch, with sad face just begging for his forgiveness. "Besides, I thought we were meeting at your house?"

"Guess I couldn't wait." She hissed as she stood and slithered towards him. "But who could blame me…?"

Starsky held up one finger at her, trying to get her to stop her approach. "I think you need to stay right where you are, I know what you're after, and I already told you, that wasn't necessary…" He stopped in mid sentence as he sniffed the air, then again, "What's that smell?" A third sniff, "Is…is that pizza I smell?" He became quickly distracted.

"Good detective work, officer." She teased as she slipped right past him and into the kitchen, opening the oven, grabbing a pot holder off the counter. "Did they teach you that at the academy?" She smiled as she bent over, checking the food and exposing her assets to the brunet. "Boy, aren't you the romantic one?" She asked, feeling his gaze on her backside. "Let's see…pizza or me?" She teased mercilessly as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Well I _did _skip dinner tonight?" He said, wagging his brow at her.

"Thanks a lot…" She muttered, pretending to have hurt feelings.

"Look, you seem perfectly nice and all, but I have had a really shitty day, and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be spending the evening with me. I mean I appreciate you cooking me dinner and all, and I know you said you were supposed to 'make me happy', but like I said before, that really isn't necessary, I'm fine."

"So what are you saying? We had a date tonight, and now you're wanting me to leave, all because you had a shitty day? You had better watch it, David. I'm beginning to think you don't like me." She said as she stood straight up, staring him down.

He drank in her vision, her eyes, her long silky hair and olive skin and realized this was a first…David Starsky trying to get a beautiful woman _out _of his apartment, instead of in.

"I just want to take things slow, is that okay with you?" He asked, and then shook his index finger at her, "and besides, my mother warned me about girls like you, you're dangerous, a real femme fatale…"

"Oooh, I'm impressed, you speak French."

"Honey, that's not all I do in French." He teased as he made his way to the stove.

On the counter he saw a fresh tossed garden salad as he reached in and grabbed a cold crisp piece of lettuce and popped it in his mouth. Carmen removed the pizza from the oven and set it on top of the stove, taking a knife from the drawer and slicing it with precision.

Starsky thought about the irony before him, a woman, he knew had ties to the mob, was in his kitchen with a very sharp knife in her possession, and he wasn't in the least bit worried about his safety. Some detective he was…

XXXX

Hutch took a cab back to his apartment, taking Starsky's food home in a doggie bag, hoping he would be feeling better by morning. Once inside his place, he put the leftover food in his refrigerator, and heading directly for his phone. He dialed the number for the station and waited for an answer.

"Metro Division, Millie speaking, how may I direct your call?" A pleasant voice on the other end greeted him.

"Hi Millie, this is Detective Hutchinson, could you get me R & I, please." Hutch requested.

"Sure Hutch, hold on."

There was some clicking on the line and then another ringing tone…

"R & I, how can I help you?"

"This is Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson, I need you to run a check for wants and warrants on one Carmen Lambaro, female, approximate age 25, also check on any priors, would ya'?"

"Will do Sergeant, give me about 30 minutes, where can I reach you?"

"Don't worry, I'll call you back." Hutch responded as he hung up the phone.

Hutch headed for the bathroom, starting the shower as he moved into the bedroom stripping off his clothes as he passed through the apartment.

XXXX

Starsky was just finishing the dinner Carmen had prepared as he finished off the beer in his bottle. Carmen rose from the seat across from him and took his plate from in front of him, bending over enough for Starsky to get a clear view of her chest through her black lace shirt. Under the see through shirt she wore a red camisole, drawing attention to her near perfect figure, a tight, black leather skirt rounded off her outfit.

She leaned towards him, until they were nearly nose to nose, "You ready for dessert?" She taunted him as he pulled back and stood up quickly, trying to get away from her as fast as possible.

He knew she was good, and he knew it wouldn't take much for her to have her way with him, so he wanted to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking, but you have to believe me when I say, I _really_ don't want this to happen…here…um tonight…" He stammered. "…look, I'm gonna go grab a shower, it's been a long day…don't take this the wrong way, but I think it'd be best if you were gone when I got out, okay?" He said as he as he went into the room not waiting for an answer.

Carmen heard the shower start as she continued to clean up after dinner.

XXXX

Hutch was on the phone with R & I, his notepad on the counter in front of him as he was taking notes.

"Uh-huh…I see…yeah…got that…ok…thanks for all your help…" He hung the phone back up.

"Dammit Starsk, whatya gettin' yourself into, Buddy?" He said to himself.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

The blond paced the entire length of his small apartment as he fought with his own feelings. His promise to his partner, not to ask any questions and his gut feeling that something very bad was about to happen to the man he cared about most in his life, more than his own family, more than his own father. Starsky had earned Hutch's loyalty, his heart and his friendship, his father could really care less about how or what Hutch was feeling or going through.

He knew he had to help whether the stubborn brunet wanted his help or not, this was not the way they worked, neither of them would ever go solo into anything, unless it was something _extremely _important, but even that was not an excuse as far as the blond was concerned.

Hutch picked up his phone and dialed Starsky's number, after several rings, a female voice answered, causing Hutch to frown.

"Is Detective Starsky there?" Hutch asked.

"He's…uh…he's in the shower, can I take a message?" Carmen responded.

"No, no message." Hutch snapped irritated as he slammed the receiver back into its cradle.

Hutch wiped his hand down the length of his face; he paused in deep thought for a moment and then reviewed the notes in his hand. He set his paper down on the counter as he disappeared to his room and retrieved his gun and holster along with his jacket.

"To hell with staying out of this!" He said sharply as he pulled open his front door and headed downstairs to his car out front. He jumped behind the wheel, nursing his pathetic engine into starting and pulled away from the curb. He was determined to get to Starsky and talk some sense into him, he was going to insist, no demand, answers to _all _of his questions.

His LTD made its way through the streets of Bay City as Hutch was on a mission of his own. It wove itself in and out of traffic, through yellow lights on the verge of turning red.

One stretch of road was particularly winding as Hutch had to slow to stay in control of his own car. One of Hutch's headlights was busted, making it more difficult to see the road ahead of him. He was rounding a tight corner as the headlights from an oncoming vehicle caught him by surprise. The car had veered into his lane causing him to be briefly blinded by the glare of his high beams.

Hutch turned the wheel sharply, trying to get out of the path of the oncoming vehicle as his tires squealed and the car slid across the pavement. The blond fought with the steering wheel in a battle to gain control as the front left tire hit a pot hole in the road causing the car to jump slightly. Hutch slammed on his brakes, locking the tires as the car continued to slide across the road slamming head first into a telephone pole on the side of the street. Hutch's arms instinctively came up to protect his head and face as it hit the windshield, shattering it immediately. The haunting noise of a continuous horn blaring filled the night air…

XXXX

Starsky turned of the shower as he climbed out of the stall, grabbing his dark brown towel from the hook on the wall. He wrapped it tightly around his waist as he used his hand to clear the steam from the mirror in front of him. His wet brunet curls laid against his forehead and neck as the water dripped from each ringlet. He heard a noise come from his room as he realized that Carmen must still be around. He sighed heavily as he headed towards his bedroom.

The room was softly lit with the illumination of several candles strategically placed on his dresser and nightstand. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, making out the form of a partially clothed woman, sprawled across his bed.

He caught himself inhaling quickly as the sight of her took his breath away, she was beautiful, her dark silky hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, adding emphasis to the silk red bra that she was wearing, holding in her more than ample breasts as they threatened to spill right over the top. Her dark skin contrasted nicely with her lace panties which were also red, and appeared to have a silky finish. Starsky quickly thought about feeling them to make sure of the fabric they were made of, all in the interest of a thorough investigation, of course, but he quickly shook that thought from his mind.

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested." He said as he passed by her trying to pretend like he was unimpressed by the sight of her on his bed and failing miserably.

"You may be a good detective, but you're a lousy actor, I can't totally tell that you're interested." She hissed as she moved towards the edge of the bed, moving herself closer to him. She licked her index finger and then ran it across her chest as she stood and walked to him. "I know you want a taste of this."

"I…I…never said I wasn't interested, I just said I wanted to take it slow." He said as he turned, startled to have her standing right in front of him. He inhaled sharply as he drank in a breath, smelling her fragrance, making his desire soar to a new level. "You're dangerous, you know that." He stared deeply into her eyes, not able to move.

She reached up with her right hand, playing with the curly hair on his chest with her finger tips. His body shuddered slightly to her touch. "We can take it as slow…or as fast as you want…you call the shots David."

She pressed herself against him as he instinctively bent down, taking her mouth to his in a long passionate kiss. He quickly came to his senses, pulling away from her, grabbing her arm on his chest with his strong hand, squeezing firmly.

"I can't do this, not now." He sighed in frustration.

Her other hand gently brushed across the front of his towel, searching for the flap to claim her prize, "Well tell me something…" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, batting her eyes, "When _can _you do this?" She said as his eyes grew larger, feeling her hand searching for an opening.

"Oh believe me, when I can…" He stopped the advances of her other hand, "you'll be the first to know schweetheart." He winked at her, moving back to reclaim a safe distance.

He watched as she turned on her spiked high heel, and sauntered across the bedroom, knowing full well that he was watching every step. Her movements reminded him more of a dance than a gait that some would actually walk at. It was definitely something that she had practiced, and was probably considered an expert in her field. His body began to betray him slightly as he felt a warmth began to spread across him. He knew he had to get his mind off of her wiles if he was going to convince his body not to let what was happening to him, happen.

"So tell me something about yourself." He said, placing both folded hands in front of him to hide his growing attraction to her.

"Whatya wanna know?" She sat back on his bed, hugging one of the tall posts that led to the mirrored ceiling of his queen sized sleeper. She crossed her legs letting on of her heels hang seductively of her toes as she bounced it up and down. "I have no secrets, ask me anything…I have nothing to hide." She smiled.

"I can see that." He stated the fact as he walked towards his dresser and pulled out a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt. "Tell me about this 'organization'. How'd you get involved in it?"

"They're my family…my Dad belonged to them, so I belonged to them." She said as a matter of fact, more than an answer to a question. "He died when I was 14 years old, killed by a rival member. The organization protected me, they raised me, and most important, they killed the man that got to my father…see we are a family, we take care of our own…we don't need help from other people."

"What about your mother? Where is she?" Starsky asked, completely intrigued by Carmen's story.

"She died not long after she gave birth to me, I never really knew her."

"Was she a part of this organization?"

"Yes, but not by choice…by marriage." She said with certain tone of sadness and remorse in her voice.

"Well it looks like we both have something in common." Starsky said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah what's that?" Carmen asked as she stood and walked towards him.

"We both lost our Dads to the organization." He said quickly and then dropped the subject abruptly.

Starsky recognized pain in her face as she looked up and their eyes locked.

"So I take it, it was just you and your Dad?" Starsky continued his questioning, trying to get inside her head.

"Well yeah, I guess so…until last year." She leaned against his dresser, very comfortable in what she was wearing, or not wearing.

"What happened last year?" The brunet detective asked as he shook his jeans open in front on him, shoving is his left leg as she watched him dressed.

"I met this guy," her face flushed slightly, "I really thought he was the one, he really cared about me, and I cared about him…" She paused as she shifted her gaze to the floor. "Or at least I thought I did."

"What happened?" Starsky asked really wanting to hear who had caused her so much obvious pain. He shoved his other leg in the jeans pulling them up over his hips as he started to tuck his shirt in.

"Well, I guess he cared more about his fiancée than he did me." She said, dropping the subject as fast as it was brought up.

She moved towards him, grabbing him behind the neck and pulling him down suddenly into a kiss. An involuntary moan escaped his lips as she reached for his unzipped jeans.

"I want to make you feel good." She hissed as their lips parted briefly.

He stopped her advances with a gentle touch of his hand on her wrist.

"Not now, okay?" He said tenderly.

"What's the matter, don't you like me?" She asked pretending to have hurt feelings.

"Oh honey, you have no idea…" He said, trying once again to fight his own body.

She continued with her advances, knowing that if she took him to the edge of pleasure, he wouldn't be able to turn back around. Her other hand came up to his shoulder, stroking his chest as she kissed his lips and neck. Starsky sighed and looked up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly as he let himself feel the sensations she was offering. His other hand released her wrist as he allowed her to continue exploring his body.

He instinctively backed her up slowly towards the bed, his kisses becoming more and more passionate and holding a subtle sense of urgency to them. His mind was against this encounter, but his body was all for it, and unfortunately for him, he didn't have an excuse good enough to talk his mind out of this encounter, so this time he was listening to his body instead. After all, she was here, in his bedroom, willing. And he was here, freshly showered, in his bedroom, able. There was no reason for this _not _to happen.

Carmen was pleased with herself, she was accomplishing her goal, rarely had she _ever _failed at the art of seduction.

_I knew he'd give in…_She thought to herself.

He gently pushed her back, laying her across his large bed, his right hand coming up to cup her right breast in his palm. He pressed his body against hers so she could feel his excitement. She gasped in anticipation as he continued to kiss her hungrily.

The phone on his nightstand rang…

He ignored it the first time…

It rang again…

He looked at it briefly, and then returned to his task at hand…

A third ring…

He sighed heavily and reached for the phone, picking up the receiver…

"Starsky." He answered somewhat irritated.

"_Dave, it's me Dobey." _

_He called me Dave, this isn't good._ Starsky thought to himself.

"What is it Cap'n, what's wrong."

"It's Hutch, he's been in an accident, he's at Memorial Hospital, I think you had better get over there."

Starsky threw the phone on the bed and headed for the door.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twelve**

Starsky busted through the glass doors at the entrance of the emergency room at Memorial Hospital, barreling his way to the front desk, pulling his badge from his back pocket, and flashing it at the candy stripper behind the counter.

"I'm Detective David Starsky, my partner was in a car accident, he was brought in here a little bit ago, s'name is Ken Hutchinson."

"Just a second, I'll check. Why don't you have a seat over there, and someone will be with you shortly." The polite woman suggested as she reached for the phone.

Starsky paced in front of the counter nervously as he shoved his hands deep inside the pockets of his jacket. The brunet hated hospitals, all he wanted to do was see Hutch, make sure he was alright.

After the red haired nurse's aide hung up the phone, Starsky approached her again.

"Well? Where is he?" He spat out impatiently.

"He's in room 126, just down that corridor," she pointed to her right.

Starsky looked back at her and sighed heavily. "So that means he's okay, I mean if you're lettin' me see him, he's okay, right?"

"Yes sir officer, he's gonna be fine." She smiled as his face lit up and he thanked her running down the hall.

In no time, Starsky had found room 126, an all too familiar feeling swept over him. They had both been in this position far too many times, visiting the other one in the hospital. This is something that Starsky could definitely do without, if he never had to visit his partner in the hospital again, that would suit him just fine. He slowly pushed open the door, listening to the creek of the hinges as it opened wide.

His heart pained slightly as he saw Hutch lying in a bed, an IV hooked up to is left arm, the fluorescent light over the bed giving an eerie illumination to the pale blonds face. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be resting comfortably. Starsky slowly made his way to his partner's bedside.

He immediately pulled up a chair, bringing it as close to the bed as possible. He sat in it as he took Hutch's cool hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Hutch had a white bandage across on point of his forehead that showed a slight amount of blood soaking through. He rested his forehead against the bed as he waited patiently for Hutch to wake up.

The blonds' eyes blinked slowly as he tried to focus on the form at his bedside.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Hutch's voice was harsh and raspy. Starsky's head shot up in an instant.

"You're awake." He spat. "How you feelin'? Want me to call the doc? You need anything?" Starsky rambled so quickly it caused Hutch's head to spin.

"Shhhh, hey it's okay, I'm fine. Just a little bump on my head, that's all." Hutch smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hutch closed his eyes again.

"Do you remember what happened?" Starsky asked, wanting to know how something like this could have occurred.

"Well," he blinked and tried to swallow, but his mouth lacked the moisture it needed. "I was on my way to your place, I wanted to talk to you 'bout something…and next thing I know, I see headlights…comin' straight at me."

Starsky stood and got Hutch the glass of water that was on the nightstand, placing the straw to his lips and allowing him to take a small sip, before pulling it away.

"Why were you comin' over to my place? What was up?" Starsky's curiosity began taking over.

"You see…I ran a background check through R & I on your girlfriend." Hutch began as the brunet rolled his eyes at the 'girlfriend' comment. "And I found out some interesting stuff about her."

"I bet you did." Starsky mumbled under his breath.

"Seems you little friend there likes to dabble in a bit of illegal activities." Hutch proceeded.

"Auh, Hutch why'd you haveta go an' do that, I coulda told you she had a record." Starsky admitted.

Hutch frowned at his partner, not believing what he had just said. "You mean to tell me that you knew she had a record, yet you still planned on seeing her?"

"What ever happened to not askin' any questions, huh?" Starsky raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Can't we just drop it? I need you to trust me."

"No, we can't drop it!" Hutch yelled causing the heavy pounding in his head to increase as his hand instinctively reached up to try and ease it.

"Let's talk about the accident, did you see anything, anything at all?" Starsky asked, wanting to catch the people responsible for endangering his partner's life.

"Nothing. I finished with R & I and headed straight for your place, next thing I know, I see headlights, and I wake up in here." He looked around his room.

A sudden panic grabbed Starsky around his chest, tightening quickly. The color drained from his face as he remembered Chief Ryan's words about the only way to keep Hutch safe. He instantly felt the need to leave, he stood up as Hutch saw the panic in his partners' face.

"Starsk? What's the matter? What's wrong?" Hutch asked the dark haired man.

"N…nothing, I gotta go…I'll be back, promise." Starsky snapped back as he bolted for the door and jerked it open, bolting through it.

"Starsky!" Hutch called out as loud as his throbbing head would allow him to, but it was too late, Starsky was already too far down the hallway to hear him.

As the brunet hustled down the hallway and into the lobby of the hotel, he noticed a man standing with his back against the wall, both arms crossed over his chest. He immediately recognized the man as one of the guys that was at Huggy's when he and Carmen were there; he was also present when Hutch and Starsky attempted to have lunch earlier. The more than angry brunet walked over to the smug man as he reached out with both his fists and grabbed the man by the collar.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He fumed, his eyes darkening in anger.

"Just watching you, we all are." The nameless man spoke quickly as his eyes scanned the lobby.

Starsky looked behind him and spotted one of the other men observing from a distance, he then returned his attention to his victim before him.

"If I find out that you or any of your associates had anything to do with my partner's accident, I will come after you like nothin' you've ever seen before, you got me?" Starsky said as his lips narrowed, pursing together in anger and fear.

"I'd watch who I was threatening if I were you officer." The man smiled back at him. "There's one way to keep your partner safe, and I think you know what that is, now don't you?"

Starsky reluctantly let go of the man before him, giving him a little shove first. He gave one final glare as he stormed out of the hospital and headed for his car. He looked behind him to make sure they were following him; he didn't want them to stay at the hospital, anywhere near his partner.

The curly haired detective climbed into his car and started the engine as it roared to life. He peeled away from his parking space, squealing his tires and leaving a certain amount of burnt rubber behind him.

He headed straight for the station determined to find Chief Ryan and get to the bottom of this.

XXXX

Starsky made his way to the squad room, his plan was to use his phone on his desk and try to locate the Chief, but before he could even make it to his desk, he was told by Detective Smith that Captain Dobey was wanting to see him the minute he got in.

"Starsky! Get in here." Dobey ordered, seeming to have a sort of ESP, knowing that the brunet had arrived. Starsky sighed at this temporary set delay in his plan.

"Yeah Cap'." He answered as he entered his office. Starsky tipped his head at a young man sitting in the tan leather seat across from Dobey's desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"That's right, I want you to meet Detective Jason Cooper," Dobey motioned to the young man in the chair, "he's new to this department, an' I figured seeings how Hutch will be out for a couple of days, he could ride with you, you could show him the ropes until I assign him with a permanent partner."

"Aw, Cap'. I really don't…" Starsky began his protest but stopped immediately as he caught the glare in his captain's eyes.

The young officer stood and offered is hand to the brunet. Starsky reached out and grasped it firmly in his, shaking it vigorously. "How'd ya do?" Starsky grumbled.

"It's a pleasure to work with you Detective, I've heard a lot about you and I admire…" The inexperienced detective began.

"Yeah? That's t'rrific." Starsky cut him off heading out of Dobey's office, not paying much attention to his new charge.

"And by the way Starsky," Dobey called to him causing him to turn and face the large black man, "Simonetti has agreed to drop all charges against Hutchinson for lying during an investigation, but I'm afraid he's still all over you, so if I were you, I'd keep my nose clean."

"Whatever you say Cap'n." Starsky muttered as he continued out of his office and into the squad room.

Detective Cooper looked back at Dobey, confused. "I don't suppose there's any chance of me getting' partnered with someone that's _not _being investigated by IA, is there?"

"Don't just stand there starin' at me! Get out there with your partner!" Dobey shouted at the terrified man.

"Y…yes sir!" He jumped at the command and ran after Starsky.

Starsky sat at his desk thumbing through a pile of papers. Detective Jason Cooper took the seat next to him. The brunet looked up at the newbie and sighed heavily. The last thing he wanted, or needed right now, was to baby sit a greenhorn. He was up to his neck in trouble and work and really didn't have the time nor the energy to waste.

Cooper sat there silently, afraid to speak, just watching the dark haired detective as he scanned the papers before him.

"So how long you been a detective?" Starsky asked, never looking up.

"Three and a half hours now." Cooper answered, puffing out his chest in pride.

"That long, huh?" Starsky snorted.

The phone rang and Starsky reached for it quickly, "Starsky." He answered it and listened briefly. "Yes sir, I'll be right there." He placed the receiver back in its cradle as he stood up and looked at his new partner. "Dobey wants to see me, you wait here." He directed as he returned to his Captain's office.

"What's up Cap'?" Starsky asked, not really sure why he was called back into see him.

"I just got a call, a tip about the case you and Hutchinson have been working, they're suppose to be dealing drugs out of the old factory at 5th and Main Street. I want you to take your new partner and head down there to check it out." Dobey instructed the brunet.

"Will do Cap'." He responded and exited his office, closing the door behind him.

He walked right up to Cooper, looking back at his Captain's office, then back at the young blond man. "Look, Cap wants me to go check somethin' out, he said he really wants you to stay here, and get some of my paperwork done. You should be able to put it all together if you just check my notes, okay?"

Detective Cooper looked hurt that he was going to stay behind on the first assignment. "Yeah, I know how you feel kid." Starsky sympathized, "but don't you worry none, I'll talk him into letting me take you next time, 'kay?"

With that Starsky headed for the department garage. Within minutes Captain Dobey came out of his office, thumbing through the change in his hand, trying to scrounge up enough for a couple of candy bars from the machine right outside his office. He looked up, and stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Cooper sitting at Starsky's desk working feverishly on the brunet's paperwork. The veins in his neck and temples immediately bulged.

"Cooper! What the hell are you doing here? Where is your partner and why aren't you with him?" Dobey yelled causing the other detectives in the room to cringe. He looked over at another frightened officer and pointed at him. "You! Get Starsky on the radio and you tell him he had better not leave the garage without his partner, or his ass is mine! You hear me!" He turned back to Cooper. "Get your butt downstairs and find your partner, and you had better not let him outta your site again!"

Cooper swallowed hard as his face paled. He jumped up and flew out of the squad room in search for Starsky, praying that he listened to his superior and stuck around until he got down there. The rookie knew that if he didn't hook up with his 'partner' Dobey was going to place as much blame on him as on Starsky.

Detective Cooper was relieved to see the Torino at the back door of the station, waiting for him as he had been directed to do so. The young blond jumped into the car quickly, much to Starsky's chagrin, and the car peeled away angrily.

XXXX

The phone at Starsky's apartment rang sharply, startling Carmen as she rested on the couch. She reached for it warily, picking it up and placing the receiver to her ear, she didn't speak the voice on the other line spoke first.

"_Carmen? You've done a great job so far...how long before you think you can bring him in?"_

"Soon, I'm doing the best I can, but he seems to be struggling with his decision to join us." She informed the caller.

"_Well after tonight he won't have much of a choice, tonight his career as a police officer comes to a screeching halt, it'll be over for him…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well now that we got his partner out of the way, no one will be there to save him, he's walking right into our trap…"_

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Starsky pulled away from the station, he looked in his rearview mirror and noticed that he was still being followed, and now to top it off, he had to baby sit a new partner fresh out of uniform and new to this line of police work.

"You got your gun loaded?" Starsky asked him, genuinely concerned with the young man's well-being. "Now would be a good time to check it." Starsky advised him. "You don't want no surprises."

"Detective Starsky?" Cooper said timidly, "I just want you to know, I didn't ask to be partnered with you, it wasn't my idea, so if you're mad about it, you're mad at the wrong person."

Starsky felt a twinge in his heart, he was stressed and on edge and was taking it out on the wrong person. He remembered what it felt like to be the new guy, partnered with someone you respected, only to have him despise your existence. He sighed heavily as he decided to back off from the poor newbie.

They road for a while in silence as Starsky thought about Hutch in the hospital, and their first day together, even though they knew each other at the Academy, it wasn't exactly smooth sailing for the two of them.

"Let's just forget it shall we? We got a job to do, and I'm gonna need you to have my back." Starsky looked at the awed rookie and winked, "You think you can handle that Detective?"

"Yes sir, you bet!" Cooper said with a new found enthusiasm.

"Glad to hear it." Starsky said approvingly, "we're here." He said as he slowly rolled up and killed his headlights and engine.

Both detectives got out of the vehicle and quietly approached the warehouse. Starsky used hand signals to direct Cooper and was most impressed to see him understand and follow his directions. The rookie flanked the right side of the door while Starsky took the left. Just to the left of the front door, there was a small window. The senior detective stood on his tip toes, peering through the filthy glass. He could make out the men inside, counting four of them, but his impaired vision made it impossible to identify them. He saw what appeared to be a large sum of cash on the table they sat around. Looking at Cooper he motioned for him. Obediently, the young rookie rushed to Starsky's side.

"I want you to go back to the car and call in for back up." He whispered causing Cooper to flee quickly.

Starsky stayed at the building, watching through the window, it looked as if their business was concluding as handshakes were being exchanged.

"Back up's on their way." Cooper informed the brunet as he crouched at his side.

"Okay, you ready kid?" Starsky asked as he checked his gun, Cooper following in suit.

"Yes sir." The young officer looked at him nervously, "I'm ready…but don't you wanna wait till back up gets here?"

"If we do that, they'll be gone. Listen, just take it easy, and stay calm. You take the two on the right, I got the two on the left." Starsky instructed the anxious rookie, "an' whatever you do, don't take your eyes off of 'em, an' stay where I can see you, you got it?" The brunet went into protective mode, his instinct to cover his partner coming to the fore front.

"Got it." Cooper replied, returning to the right side of the doorway, his back against the wall, and his weapon pointed towards the night's sky. He sighed heavily as he said a silent prayer.

Starsky looked at the young man and said a small prayer of his own just before swinging around and kicking the door in, crouching low, legs spread apart, and his weapon firmly in both hands out in front of him.

"Police! Freeze!" Starsky shouted, relieved to feel Cooper right behind him, aiming high. "You two," Starsky pointed to the startled men on the left, "up against the wall."

Cooper tried to sound as mean and brave as his senior partner, "You two scum bags," he pointed at the other two on the right, "I want you to kiss that wall!" He pointed them in the other direction.

Starsky smiled at the rookie's obvious inexperience as he escorted his men aside.

The curly headed detective shoved the second of his charges against the concrete wall as he looked back to check on Cooper who also had his prisoners under control. All four men surrendered easily, raising their hands and doing as instructed, but there was something that didn't feel right, something sitting in the pit of Starsky's stomach as it cramped up, his gut instinct kicking in.

"There must be at least five kilos there," Cooper noted as he counted the five separate blocks on the table.

"Don't go gettin' yourself too excited there Cooper, somethin' about this just don't seem right…" Starsky said as he looked around.

"Whatya mean, don't seem right? This is gonna look great on my record for my first bust." Cooper spewed enthusiastically.

"It was just too easy," The brunet said as he looked around the warehouse, hearing the sirens from oncoming units, wailing in the background.

XXXX

Cooper sat at Hutch's desk, pounding away at the keys of his well-used typewriter. Starsky sat across from him, his mind racing through the day's events as he opened up the aspirin bottle, tipping it and dumping three white pills into the palm of his hand and popping them into his mouth. He took a long swig of water from the paper cup he held in his other hand, crumpling it and throwing to the ground, under his desk. It bothered him to see the young rookie at his partner's desk, and he hoped the boy didn't get too comfortable.

"You think you can finish up this report." Starsky said as he stood up, grabbing his faded leather jacket from the back of his chair. "I got a lot stuff to take care of."

"No problem partner," Cooper's words sliced through Starsky like a hot knife through butter, "I gotcha covered." He smiled and winked at the senior detective.

Starsky just waived him off and headed for the door. "Make sure you get that to Dobey before you leave." The curly haired detective instructed his charge.

"Will do, Buddy." Cooper shouted out causing Starsky to cringe as he left the squad room.

Cooper finished his report, feeling amazingly proud of himself for a job well done, he knew this would look great on his record as his first bust. A big drug deal terminated and several runners behind bars, all wrapped up in a neat little package. He whipped the report out of the typewriter as he read it approvingly, and headed towards Dobey's office.

XXXX

"Mr. Hutchinson, we can't allow you to leave." The small brunette nurse tried to convince the tall blond.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you say, now does it?" Hutch said as he braced himself on the bed, to try to keep his balance. "Where are my pants?"

"Please Mr. Hutchinson, Dr. Wells is not going to be happy." She protested as Hutch opened the closet door and retrieved his clothes. "I really can't permit this."

Her argument fell on deaf ears as Hutch proceeded to get dressed right in front of her, pulling his jeans up over his hips, and taking of his hospital gown.

"Look lady, I know you're just doing your job, but the fact is that I _am _leaving here, one way or another, so I suggest you go get your paperwork in order." He spat. He was angry, but not at her, at Starsky. Something had set his partner off, and Hutch had no idea what that was. He promised he'd be back, and so far, he had broken that promise, and that wasn't like him. Hutch had to find his friend, he had to find out what was going on, he had to try and help.

Hutch picked up the phone by his bedside and dialed "9" for an outside line as the nurse hurried out of the room. He ordered a cab to come and pick him up suddenly realizing that he had no idea where his car was or what condition it was in. That was something he would have to worry about later, after Starsky.

XXXX

Detective Cooper sat across from Dobey, discussing his report and receiving the typical congratulatory responses he had expected from his Captain. After all, a bust like today looked good on his record too. His phone rang as the large black man grabbed it quickly.

"Dobey?" He bellowed into the receiver. "…What is it Simonetti?...What the hell are you talking about?..." Dobey stood from behind his desk. "That's bullshit an' you know it!...Yeah, he's here…" Dobey slammed the phone back onto its cradle as he looked intently into the rookie's eyes. "Just what in the hell happened out there?" Dobey questioned.

"Whatya mean sir?" Cooper's voice started to shake, as he knew something was terribly wrong.

"IA is on their way up to question you about the bust today." Dobey informed him.

"Is that SOP?" The young man asked, not sure what 'Standard Operating Procedures' would be on a bust like this, it being his first one.

"Hell no, it's not SOP…Look, you had better tell me right now, Simonetti's on his way up." Dobey pled for answers that the rookie didn't have.

There was a thunderous knock on the door as it opened, not waiting for an invitation.

"Cap'n, I need to talk to you, it's about Starsky." Hutch blurted out as he entered the room, not even paying attention to the other activity going on in his office. He stopped quickly and looked at the young rookie. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Dobey walked around his desk, "What the hell are you doing outta the hospital?" He shouted as he motioned for Hutch to sit in the chair next to Cooper's. "If I find out you left without doctor's permission, so help me Hutchinson, you'll be on desk duty for a year!" He chastised as the tall blond sat wearily exhaling.

"Now, would I do something like that Cap?" He said as he rested his head back for a brief moment, closing his eyes.

"I want you to meet Detective Jason Cooper," Dobey introduced the two, "Cooper, this is Detective Ken Hutchinson, seems the two of you have something in common."

Hutch looked at his captain, "Whatya mean?"

"Cooper here, is Starsky's temporary partner, while you're outta commission." Dobey explained.

Cooper rose and moved towards Hutch, offering his hand. "Nice to meet you Detective." He said politely.

Hutch shook his hand, but dismissed him quickly. "Cap, where's Starsky?"

"He left, he said he had somethin' important to take care of." Cooper puffed out his chest proudly, "But that's okay, I finished up the report like he asked me to."

"I think you both should know, we got big trouble…" Dobey started, catching both of their attention. "Simonetti's on his way down here."

"Why?" Hutch straightened in his chair.

"Who's Simonetti?" The inexperienced detective asked, earning him an irritated glare from both Hutch and Dobey.

"Simonetti is a detective for IA." Dobey informed the rookie.

"Yeah, who can't wait to bust Starsky for something…" Hutch added. "What does he want Captain?" Hutch asked as the office door swung open wide and the curly haired Simonetti entered, smiling broadly.

"Well, well Captain. What'd ya do? Call for reinforcements?" He seethed as he looked over at Hutch.

"See here Simonetti, Detective Hutchinson just happened to be here, and Cooper here _is _his partner on this assignment! Now if I were you, I would just get to the point." Dobey ordered, the veins at his temple bulging.

"You were with Detective Starsky today?" Simonetti concentrated on the young detective. "You were present during the bust, is that correct?"

"Yes sir! Not bad for my first bust." He said proudly.

"Let me ask you something, detective. When you and Detective Starsky entered that warehouse, how many packages were on the table?" Simonetti hissed through his teeth, the excitement growing in his voice.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean packages?" Cooper looked nervously, shifting his gaze from Hutch to Dobey, and then back to the IA detective before him.

"I mean, according to your report, there were five bundles on the table…who counted them, you or Detective Starsky? How can you be sure there were five?" Simonetti's voice held a tone of ecstasy in it that Hutch found very offensive, this man loved his job, but busting Starsky would probably satisfy the detective more than his wife did. He seemed to get off on hounding the brunet, just waiting to take him down.

"W…we both counted them…check and counter check, you know the routine…" Cooper stuttered.

"Well then can you tell me why your partner only logged four kilos into evidence instead of five?" Simonetti announced.

"_What?" _All three men exclaimed in unison.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hutch looked at his Captain, and then back to Simonetti, "What the hell are you tryin' to say Simonetti? That you think that Starsky has something to do with it?" He asked as he slowly stood.

"Well Hutchinson, he was the last one that had it. It was his responsibility to bring the evidence in, and now part of it is missing. What do you think happened to it?" Simonetti said as his chest puffed, placing his hands on his waistband, pulling his jacket back.

"Well, I know for a fact that Starsky didn't have anything to do with it, that's for sure!" Hutch spat, furrowing his brow in anger.

"Captain, I've already searched both Cooper's and Starsky's locker, they're clear. And seeings how Cooper is still here, I doubt that he has it hidden on his person anywhere…"

"What are you getting' at?" Dobey yelled.

"A judge has already given me a warrant to search Detective Starsky's apartment and vehicle." He started, but was quickly cut off by Hutch rushing at him.

"You son of a bitch, you just can't wait to bring him down, now can ya'?" Hutch raged.

"That's enough Hutchinson!" Dobey shouted at his officer.

Cooper remained sitting, staring wide-eyed at the events that were unfolding before him. The first drug bust of his young career was quickly unraveling before his eyes.

"Cap, you know as well as I do that Starsky didn't take those drugs. This is bullshit!" Hutch protested.

"Well then he has nothing to worry about. Let the man do his job, then after he checked out Starsky he can get on with findin' out where in the hell those drugs really are."

"That's right Hutchinson, why don't you come with me, that way there will be know doubt in your mind that this investigation has been handled with the utmost professionalism." Simonetti smiled, hoping Hutch would agree, nothing would make him happier than bringing down his partner in front of him.

"Yeah, why don't you go get your car, I'll meet you downstairs." Hutch encouraged.

"You must really think I'm stupid, now don't you?" Simonetti asked. Hutch almost answered before the IA detective continued, "I am not givin' you the opportunity to call your friend and tip him off…no way…you're comin' with me." He insisted as Hutch looked at his captain.

"I don't know why you're standin' there lookin' at me, he's your partner." Dobey grumbled, looking at Hutch. He wanted to help but there was nothing he could do.

"I'd like for you two to come with us too, Captain." Simonetti said, requesting Cooper and Dobey to accompany them.

The four of them headed out of Dobey's office and out to the garage.

XXXX

Starsky wearily climbed the stairs to his apartment, tired and exhausted, physically and emotionally. Using his key he opened the door and entered his place, as Carmen came out of his bedroom, her wet hair draped across her shoulders, and Starskys tan terrycloth towel wrapped tightly around her. Her olive skin glistened from the droplets of water as they rolled off of her.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked sharply.

"I didn't know you wanted me to leave." She responded coyly, biting her bottom lip seductively.

"Well you know what; I think it's time for you and your friends outside, to hit the road." He said as he picked up her clothes off the couch, shoving them into her arms. "I just need some time to myself."

"Are you upset with me?" She asked him with a certain amount of pain in her voice.

"Look, my life has been turned upside down ever since I laid eyes on you." He explained as he escorted her towards his bedroom so she could change.

"Well, you can get rid of me for the time being, but don't expect the guys outside to leave, just because I do. They have orders to watch you, and nothing you or I say is gonna change that, so don't go killin' the messenger, 'kay?" She said as she went into his room, and slowly closed the door behind her, leaving it slightly ajar and him on the other side.

Starsky sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall. The door opened again as Carmen poked her head out, "You wanna come in an' help?" She offered, smiling at the brunet.

"I think I'll pass, maybe next time." He responded as he leaned over, pulling the door shut tightly.

A few minutes passed before Carmen came out of his bedroom, fully dressed, to Starsky's relief.

She sauntered up to the brunet as she placed her hand against his chest, "I'll give you your space tonight, but make no mistake, I'll be back." She stood on her tip toes as she gently kissed his lips. He returned the kiss, enjoying the contact that they shared.

He reached his hand around the back of her neck as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her with more intensity than she had expected. She reached up wrapping her arms around her neck as she lost herself in his touch.

Starsky placed his strong hand right on the small of her back, his other hand still caught in her hair at her neck as he continued to savor her. He backed her up towards the couch as she willing followed his lead. He gently sat her on the sofa, their lips never parting as she let out a small moan, his breathing increasing. Leaning towards her she laid back on the pillow against the arm.

A loud knock startled them both as he jumped up. She sat up on her elbows as he looked towards the front door.

"It's Simonetti, open up Detective Starsky!" A shout resonated through the wooden portal.

"What the hell do you want? I'm kinda busy here." The brunet shouted back.

"I 'm afraid I have a search warrant, open the door now!" The IA detective informed Starsky.

"Jesus what now?" He sighed as he headed towards the door as it flew open, breaking the frame.

Simonetti charged into the room with several other officers.

"What the fuck did you do that for; I was comin' to answer it." Starsky shouted in anger.

"Well how was I to know that, I mean you coulda been hiding somethin'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Starsky asked, his eyes narrowing at Simonetti.

The brunet detective looked up to see Dobey and Cooper enter his apartment, followed by Hutch.

"What's goin' on here?" He asked, his heart jumping to his throat.

Simonetti looked at Carmen than back at Starsky, "Hope I didn't interrupt your little session of afternoon delight Detective." He seethed as he walked up to Starsky handing him a folded piece of paper. "You'll see it's all in order." He spewed as he pointed several officers in different directions of the small apartment, instructing two of them to go downstairs and search his car.

Starsky unfolded the paper and read the search warrant for himself. Carmen stood and joined the brunet, standing at his side, her hand on his arm, her frightened eyes searching for his.

"I thought you were supposed to still be in the hospital," Starsky commented to Hutch as his eyes never lifted from the paper before him, "You okay?"

""Me? Yeah I'm fine, I wouldn't a missed this for the world." He said as he stood on the other side of his partner, placing his hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"Don't you worry, we'll get this all straightened out son." Dobey assured his officer.

"Thanks Cap." Starsky muttered as he exhaled hard, blowing air though his cheeks, tapping the warrant against the palm of his left hand.

"I finished the report like you asked me to." Cooper said, not being able to think of anything else to say and feeling extremely out of place.

Starsky smiled and winked at the rookie, "Good job."

They all sat back in awkward silence as they watched the flurry of activity making its way through Starsky's apartment. The brunet leaned against the wall retracing his steps. He knew he had counted five kilos, he was sure of it, he also knew that the outcome of this was not going to be good. He had the same feeling he had earlier at the warehouse, something was wrong. He looked at Hutch, he needed to protect him, he didn't want him to be a part of this. He knew this was going to hurt.

"Hey Hutch," Starsky said quietly. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything. What is it?" He moved closer to his friend, wanting some privacy.

"I want you to leave." He blurted out. "Now!"

Before Hutch could respond one of the officers came out of Starsky's bedroom, holding up a package in one hand. "We found it!" He exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I knew it!" Simonetti blurted out triumphantly.

"What the hell is this? I don't believe it." Hutch shouted as he moved to the center of the room. "Tell 'em Starsky, this is a big mistake. He's been set up, who did this?" The blond spouted defensively.

Starsky hung his head. "Please Hutch, just go." He begged.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Detective?" Simonetti smiled as he took the package and walked towards the brunet.

Dobey huffed as he moved aside, he had years of experience, and he knew this didn't look good for his officer, but he also knew that there had to be an explanation. He kept his mouth shut to keep from making things any worse than they already were, he just wished Hutch would be able to do the same thing. But he wasn't.

"Tell him, Buddy!" Hutch pled. "Please tell him that you didn't do this!" The blond came face to face with his partner, his best friend, his brother. "Say something, dammit!"

Starsky's deep blue eyes locked with Hutch's. "I can't. I'm so sorry, but I can't." He said as he felt his heart break. "God Hutch, forgive me."

"W…what?" Hutch could feel the tears building; it felt like someone was choking him. "What are you saying? You didn't do this, I know you didn't. I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but I'm damn sure gonna find out!" Hutch's pain being replaced by anger, he knew David Michael Starsky better than he knew himself, and none of this could be true.

"Leave Hutch." He pled once more. Starsky realized that life as he once knew it was over. To have the one person he cared most about in this world witness this, just about destroyed the curly haired detective.

"Would you like the honors Hutchinson?" Simonetti held out the cuffs, offering them to the blond.

"You son of a bitch!" Starsky snapped at the IA detective. "You're just lovin this, ain't ya'?"

Another officer took Carmen away from Starsky, placing her in cuffs too.

"I won't do it, cause it's not true." Hutch retorted as he turned and walked away leaving the apartment and heading downstairs.

"What about you Captain, he's one of your men?" Dobey coldly locked eyes with Simonetti, throwing daggers as he then followed Hutch outside.

Starsky watched as they silently stood behind him by refusing to arrest him and leaving his place. Simonetti looked at the young rookie that was briefly partnered with the hot tempered brunet. He was young and impressionable, "What about you kid, chance of a lifetime?" Simonetti offered the young officer the cuffs.

"Go to hell." Cooper spewed as he followed Hutch and Dobey downstairs. Starsky smiled inside, he liked this kid, he reminded him of someone he once knew. _Himself._

"Looks like it's just you and me Detective." Simonetti hissed at Starsky. "I've always known you were crooked, and now everyone else will know. You just made my year, now turn around and assume the position." He smiled.

Starsky hated the fact that Simonetti would be the arresting officer; he took a step towards the IA officer, staring him in the eyes and backing him up slightly making him very nervous.

"Now just turn around, and don't try anything funny." He warned Starsky who took another step forward, Simonetti taking another step back.

Starsky stared at him harshly, his eyes turning almost black with hatred. He knew the slime ball brought Hutch and Dobey along for one reason and one reason only, to cause pain, to them and to him. For a brief moment Starsky thought about how good it would feel to ram his fist into the IA investigator's face, feeling his cheek bone crack beneath his knuckles. He took another step…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Simonetti stuttered, feeling the brunet's rage. "N…now turn around."

Cocking his head to one side, he reluctantly turned around and faced the wall, putting both of his arms behind him, offering them to Simonetti for restraint.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Simonetti enjoyed this moment, he would remember this day for the rest of his life, and so would Starsky. The IA investigator couldn't help himself as he gave the brunet's shoulder a shove, pushing him towards his kitchen bar. He instructed all the other officers to leave the apartment, saying that he was bringing out the suspect himself.

"Up against the counter, both hands." He commanded, feeling the power. Starsky knew what was coming, but he wanted Simonetti to have to work for it. Keeping his hand firmly against the detective's back. "Spread 'em." He said as he kicked one of Starskys' feet to the side.

"I bet your lovin' this, ain't ya?" Starsky responded as he did as he was told.

"What I'm lovin' is the fact that I finally have the opportunity to throw your ass in jail, where it belongs!" Simonetti hissed as he leaned forward, taking into his ear. "You know what the inmates do to cops in prison Detective?" He was clearly making himself excited. "You had just better hope that no one finds out that you're a police officer." He announced as more of a threat then a warning as he withdrew the man's Beretta from its holster and setting it aside.

Simonetti reached up and roughly grabbed Starsky's left hand from the counter, twisting it behind his suspect's back causing the curly haired man to wince slightly.

"I'd take it easy if I were you Simonetti, I ain't gonna be in jail forever you know." Starsky stood his ground.

The IA detective pulled Starsky's other hand back as he secured the cold steel handcuffs to the brunet's wrists with a satisfying _Clink. _Taking him by the shoulder, he pulled him quickly, spinning him around, throwing him slightly off balance.

"Easy big fella," Starsky quipped, "I know I excite you, but you really haveta control yourself, I'm already spoken for." Starsky smiled his crooked smile and winked at the man, irritating him further.

"Well Starsky," Simonetti bent back a little bit as he spoke through his teeth, "In case you forgot, I seem to remember owin' you a little somethin'…"

With that Simonetti cocked his arm back and let it fly forward, connecting with Starsky's jaw, snapping the brunet's head to the side as his lip split and began to bleed immediately.

The IA officer was referring to the time that Hutch was under investigation for his wife's murder, and Starsky had taken the liberty of showing his displeasure with the direction the investigation was heading by sucker punching him. Simonetti had thought about that punch every day since then, just waiting for the day he could get even with the hot tempered detective.

"With interest." He spat as he followed through with a hit to the abdomen, causing the brunet to bend forward, gasping for air. Starsky's knees buckled as he struggled to stay upright, returning to face the man before him, breathing heavily.

Simonetti reached out and grabbed Starsky by the shirt with his hands and pulling it apart, tearing it right down the middle and then doing the same to his own sleeve. He wanted to cover his tracks as best he could so he knocked over one of Starsky's end table, knocking all the knick knacks to the ground. He smiled satisfactorily at the mess he had caused and the stage he had set.

"I guess it's time to get you down to the station, I'm sure all your friends there just can't wait to see you like this." Simonetti taunted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cooper's voice came from behind.

The IA detective spun around and was shocked to see the rookie detective standing in the doorway.

"He…uh…he was resisting arrest, I had to subdue him." He answered quickly.

"That's bullshit an' you know it!" Starsky gasped as he spit blood from his mouth at Simonetti's nicely shined shoes.

"Well I guess that'll be your word against mine, now won't it Detective Starsky?" The IA detective moved his face closer to Starsky's. "An' right now, I'm willin' to bet they're gonna believe me, before they believe anything you have to say. An' you had better believe that I'm gonna make every charge stick!"

"Take your best shot!" Starsky snapped defiantly.

"I just did." Simonetti laughed as he jerked on the brunets elbow yanking him towards the door.

The two detectives made their way down the stairs of Starsky's apartment; the curly haired man looked up and watched the scene before him unfolding. There were two marked vehicles in front of his place along with Hutch's beaten up LTD. Dobey had the tall blond pinned against the car as Hutch looked up, locking eyes with his partner. The look on his face nearly crumbled Starsky as he got closer. Some of the neighbors out for a leisurely walk stopped and stared. Hutch's eyes widened as he saw the blood dripping from Starsky's mouth. He lurched forward towards the two as Dobey did his best to hold the Nordic back.

"What the hell happened to you Starsk? Did he hit you?" Hutch questioned his dark haired friend.

"He resisted arrest," Simonetti cut off Starsky's response as he jerked him roughly towards one of the black and whites.

"It's okay Hutch, stay outta this okay?" Starsky pled.

Starsky felt that this was the only way to protect his partner from the potential fall out by the 'organization', they had already threatened his friend, and even, may have already made one attempt on his life. He couldn't let that happen again. He got his friend into this, and he was damn sure going to get him out of this.

It took every ounce of strength Dobey _and _a uniform officer had to hold Hutch back as the blond fought against them. "Let go of me Cap! This isn't right an' you know it!" Hutch shouted in anger and frustration. "You son of a bitch!" Hutch directed is anger at Simonetti. "Say something Cap'n, do _something!_" Hutch pled as he looked to his superior officer for help.

The IA detective opened the back door to the marked car as he gave Starsky a slight shove towards the side of the car. The brunet looked up, searching Hutch's eyes for forgiveness. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice cracking.

Hutch's mind was racing, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He felt like his world was coming to an end as he watched his best friend, his partner, being placed in the back seat. It was surreal, there was no way he would believe that his partner had gone bad, and no one would convince him otherwise. Hutch was already planning things out in his mind, who to call, what to do to get him out, how to fix this, but unfortunately he had none of the answers he needed, only Starsky did, and he wasn't helping.

A news van pulled up, screeching to a halt by Hutch's car. A crew jumped from the white paneled van, one of them holding a microphone, another carrying a news camera. They flew into action, filming immediately. The news man was already rambling facts to the producer.

"_Detective David Michael Starsky, BCPD six years…missing drugs found in his apartment…arrested with a known prostitute and drug runner with a criminal record." _

Hutch was trying to figure out how the media already knew about the arrest; they had to be tipped off, but by who…_Simonetti. _The blond thought.

Soon the sidewalk was filled with spectators and media personnel. Starsky sat in the back seat of the car as the flash bulbs from their cameras reflected brightly against the window. Simonetti seemed to draw out the investigation and the gathering of evidence as he let the hot tempered brunet stew in the back of the black and white. Dobey concentrated on Hutch, trying to keep him away from his partner. Soon they wrapped things up and headed for the station.

XXXX

The minute they reached the station, Hutch called one of the best attorney's in town, he was afraid that his partner was going to need it. Starsky was escorted to an interrogation room, accompanied by Simonetti, Chief Ryan, and Dobey. Hutch was barred from the room, and he was lucky they didn't ban him from the station all together, after the way he acted at Starsky's apartment with Simonetti.

Hutch waited for word from Dobey on the interrogation of his partner, two hours passed and he had heard nothing. He decided to go looking for Carmen; he was going to get answers one way or another.

By the time he had gotten to booking, the whole station was talking and whispering about Starsky's arrest. He felt people's eyes following him through the station, some filled with suspicion, some with pity. He didn't want either one.

He approached Newman, one of the uniformed officers that he had known for several years. Of all the men and women in booking, he trusted Newman the most.

"Hey Newman, I was wondering if you could help me out, Captain Dobey sent me down here to get the girl that was brought in with Starsky, he wants her upstairs for questioning." Hutch informed the smiling man.

"No can do Hutch, we barely got her out of the car before some hot shot lawyer showed up, spouting illegal search and seizure codes and citing all these cases where the city was sued for false arrest, Chief Ryan came down and ordered us to release her." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but she's already gone."

"What the hell is that all about? Why would they release her before she went before the judge?" Hutch asked out loud.

"Hey Hutch?" Newman leaned into the tall blond, "Is it true that she was with Starsky? I heard they just brought him in for possession…"

Hutch scanned the room with his icy blue eyes, several brother officers were looking at him, he could feel the heat from their glares boring a hole right through him. He hated this, he hated all of them. All he wanted to do was go upstairs and see Starsky, but that appeared to be out of the question, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to see his friend, at least not until they were done dragging him through the mud.

Hutch leaned forward, toward Newman, "Listen Cal, Starsky is downstairs. They are questioning him about a bust they made earlier, that's it, nothing more. You got that?" Hutch raised his brow, looking at the officer intently.

"I hear you, and for what it's worth, I don't think he took it either." Newman replied.

"Well I appreciate your vote of confidence, but it really isn't necessary." Hutch confided, trusting Newman completely.

XXXX

Starsky sat in the interrogation room, his handcuffs just being removed, he rubbed his wrists tenderly. He looked around the room and then at the ground, thinking about Hutch, Dobey and his fellow cops. He sighed heavily as he even thought about Carmen and where she was. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

_What have I gotten myself into…_He thought to himself, regretting his very first encounter with Chief Ryan where he had agreed to this little charade.

The door opened quickly and Simonetti entered, speaking loudly, even before completely entering the room.

"You should know the routine by now Detective. This is the part where I ask you questions and you answer them." He said smugly as Starsky bit his tongue to keep from blurting something out sarcastically.

"Save your breath, I don't know how the drugs got in my place." Starsky quipped as Simonetti sat across the table from him.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" The IA detective asked.

"You want an honest answer, or you want me to lie, just to make you feel better?" Starsky retorted quickly.

"Very funny…but we'll just see how amusing you find all this when your ass is locked up and your career as a police detective is ruined." He threatened.

"I know my rights, I don't have to answer shit. Not without my lawyer." Starsky stared him straight in the eyes as an expression of disappointment washed over Simonetti's face.

"Well that's right Starsky, you don't have to tell me shit, but that wouldn't be a very wise decision of you." Simonetti stood and rounded the table, standing next to the brunet detective. "See, I know several officers in very high positions in this department. I can make your life a living hell." He stooped over to look in Starsky's face.

"Simonetti, you made my life a living hell the second you were born!" Starsky spat as he leaned back in the chair.

The Internal Affairs officer kicked his foot out, catching Starsky's chair at the back leg, toppling it over, sending Starsky tumbling.

Starsky rolled onto the ground and hopped back to his feet in one smooth movement as he stood; squared off, ready to fight.

"Go to hell!" Starsky fumed.

"You first." Simonetti responded as he stood, clenching his fists at his side, prepared for anything.

Starsky lunged at Simonetti, as the IA detective grabbed him around the color, stepping forward with his momentum, and shoved Starsky against the wall pinning him.

Dobey entered the small room and saw the two men engaged. "Let go of him Simonetti!" The large black man bellowed. "I will not allow you to treat one of my men like that!" Simonetti reluctantly let go of Starsky as Dobey approached them both. "Now I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I _do_ know one thing for sure. Detective Starsky here is one of my best detectives, and I insist that he be treated with the respect he's earned. Do you hear me?" Dobey's eyes bulged.

"He'll be treated like any other prisoner." Simonetti answered the Captain.

"Like hell he will! He'll be treated like one of my officers." Dobey shouted as the door opened and Chief Ryan entered.

"Captain Dobey, would you care to explain to me what the hell is going on in here?" The superior officer asked.

"Well Chief, seems here, this IA detective likes to rough up suspects and try intimidation tactics, to get people to talk. I'm just stickin' up for my officer." Dobey spoke as the veins in his neck receding.

"Simonetti, just in case you were wondering, I am now in charge of Detective Starsky's investigation. From here on out, he will answer to me. You got that?" Ryan stepped between Simonetti and Starsky.

"Y…yes Sir." Simonetti stuttered.

"Detective Starsky you're free to leave." Ryan announced as Dobey and Simonetti swung around and stared at the Chief completely shocked.

"Leave?" Simonetti questioned.

"Yes leave." He answered the IA detective and then looked at a stunned Starsky. "Keep in mind you are temporarily suspended until this investigation is concluded. You know the rules, I need your badge and your weapon."

"Ol' Yeller here has my piece." Starsky thumbed towards Simonetti. "An' as far as my badge, I think its back at my place."

"No it ain't, I got it." Dobey spoke up as he reached in his jacket and pulled out the thin leather holder and handed it over to the chief. "I was hopin' you'd have some use for it tonight." Dobey explained to Starsky why he picked up his badge from his apartment.

"You're dismissed Detective Starsky, just do me a favor and don't leave town until we figure out what is going on here." Ryan instructed the brunet.

"Yes Sir." He answered respectfully.

Starsky headed for the door and stopped just short as he turned around. "Hey Simonetti," he winked at the tall investigator, "It's been fun." He smirked as he exited the room.

Starsky immediately headed outside, wanting to get away from the stares and whispers from his fellow officers as fast as possible. This was eating him up inside, he was now viewed as one of the dirty cops that he had despised so much in his past.

Soon he was out front, headed down the sidewalk in front of the station, looking for the closest payphone to call a cab. He was hoping he would run into Hutch, he needed him, he wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't stay inside to look for him. Hutch would find him, he always did.

Looking up, he came face to face with Newman from booking, and two other rather large uniformed officers. He tried to walk around them, and they just sidestepped, countering his movement and blocking his path.

"Excuse me." He said, his stomach knotting in instinct as he stepped the other direction, just to be followed again.

Starsky took one step backwards and looked into their eyes. "Is there something I can do for your boys?" He asked.

"No." Newman answered as he interlocked his fingers and bent his hands, popping his knuckles loudly. "But there is something we can do for your partner. See, I think we'd be doing Hutch a favor if we took out his trash for him." He snapped as he lurched for him.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Starsky planted his feet firmly, prepared to defend himself as Newman approached him from the front.

"You really don't want to do this, Newman." Starsky stated.

"Cops like you give the rest of us a bad name, and I think it's about time we do something about it!" He retorted as he watched another officer move around, behind the brunet. "Get him!" He shouted.

Starsky felt himself be grabbed from behind, around the chest, pinning his arms to his side. Newman and the other officer, Porter, closed in on him as Starsky tried to free himself. He kicked out in front of him, connecting with Porter's side as the man let out a groan.

Newman wasted no time rushing the detective and delivering a vicious right hook. Starsky's head snapped to the side as Porter regained his footing and joined Newman. The officer holding him tightened his grip as Porter punched Starsky right in the stomach causing him to bend slightly and gasp for the air that was just forced from his body. He inhaled sharply, but it seemed like he couldn't receive and oxygen, as he tried again, coughing deeply.

"This one's for your partner, we're here to deliver it for him." Newman announced as he slugged Starsky against the opposite side of the face, instantly causing his cheek bone to swell.

The unidentified officer behind him, grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back, stretching his neck.

"I hate cops that use their position for personal gain, don't you Smith?" Porter asked the man holding Starsky as he again lunged forward, striking him in the same spot in the stomach. Starsky's knees buckled as Smith let him drop to the ground, coughing and gasping as his arm instantly wrapped around his waist and he propped himself up with one hand against the sidewalk.

"Hey!" A voice shouted at them as the three uniformed officers turned to see an irate Hutch running towards them.

Newman pulled his leg back and kicked Starsky in the stomach as the brunet was posed on all fours. His body jumped and then fell on its side as he heaved heavily, vomiting on the concrete.

"Your nothing but white trash in my book." Newman whispered in Starsky's ear. "You got what you deserved, you're a dirty cop, and don't deserve your partner's loyalty." He seethed as he stood and all three officers took off, but not before Newman added one final message, "You can thank us later Hutchinson for taking out your garbage."

"You sons of bitches!" Hutch yelled as he knelt near his partner's side. "So help me God, you'll all get yours, I guarantee it!" He vowed. "You okay buddy?" Hutch asked as he put a supportive hand on his friends back, rubbing it gently.

Starsky breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath. He couldn't speak, he had nothing to say. These officers thought he was a dirty cop, as far as they were concerned, he was. He deserved what they did to him, he would feel the same way about another dirty officer, but he probably would have handled it differently.

Starsky spat the remaining bile from his mouth as he tried to stand with Hutch's help. "Take it easy." Hutch coached his partner.

"It's ok, I'm okay." Starsky gasped.

"It's _not _okay, and I plan on making a full report, they won't get away with this." Hutch promised.

"Let it go…" He inhaled deeply, "Face it Hutch, they think I'm a dirty cop, I deserve everything they gave me."

"Starsk, what are you saying, you know you didn't do this, you were set up, and I think you know more then you're telling me." Hutch rebutted.

Hutch was about to protest as a car pulled up in front of the, honking it is horn. Starsky looked up to see Carmen behind the wheel of a tan Cadillac; the passenger window was rolled down as she leaned over the front seat.

"Hey cutie," She teased, "Can I give you a lift?"

"Uh, Hutch…I…I gotta go." Starsky spouted quickly as he made his way to the car, still holding his side.

"Starsky, don't do this," Hutch pled as he grasped his friend by the arm. "Don't shut me out, let me help you."

For the briefest moment, Starsky thought about letting his friend in on everything, but he remembered the many threats against made against Hutch's well-being and decided to keep it to himself for a little bit longer.

"Trust me, would ya?" Starsky's eyes locked with his friends as he held his gaze for several seconds and then continued to the car. He opened the passenger door and got in, pulling it shut behind him. "I'll be in touch." He added as Carmen pulled away from the station, leaving Hutch standing there with his mouth open.

Hutch felt his best friend slipping away and he knew that his best bet was to look into Carmen's involvement in all of this. Who was she? Where'd she come from? What did she want with Starsky? He now found himself on a mission. The blonde's mind quickly wandered to the three officers that had just beat his partner, he would get even with them, one way or another, they would get what was coming to them.

XXXX

Starsky tried to get comfortable, his body bruised and painful. He was suddenly aware of every pothole and bump the streets of Bay City had to offer.

"So…" He winced as he held his side, "…you gonna tell me who sprung you?"

"My lawyer for one." She answered.

"And for the other?" He asked curiously.

"Same man that sprung you."

_Chief Ryan? _He thought to himself, not wanting to say his name out loud in case he was wrong.

"That's right, Chief Ryan."

Starsky tried to hide his surprise, just how was this all adding up? How did she know Ryan, and the organization?

"I work both sides." She answered reading his thoughts. "I know more about what is going on than you think." She smiled as she concentrated on the road ahead of her.

"Did you frame me?" He asked her, needing some kind of answers.

"Let's just say that I helped, and leave it at that…it is all part of the grand scheme." She stated, and then dropped the subject, not offering any more information.

"Well I hope you ain't waitin' for me to thank you." He said sarcastically as he rested his head against the back of the seat, starting at the upholstered roof of the car. "By the way, where we goin'?"

"You'll see, just sit back and enjoy the ride. You're almost done David, just a few more tasks and you'll be a part of the family." She informed him as the car hit a dip in the road causing Starsky to moan loudly.

"Do you mind?" He said as he felt more stomach contents begin to rise. "Pull over." He commanded as she followed his instructions.

Starsky opened the passenger door as he leaned out and heaved two more times, emptying what was left in his stomach. He sat backup and looked over at Carmen who was staring at him.

"Sorry." He apologized, clearly embarrassed at showing any weakness.

XXXX

Ryan sat behind his desk, picking up his phone and dialing quickly. He listened for a voice on the other end.

"It's me, Ryan…yeah…don't worry…it's done, he's on his way…" He said as he then listened for a brief moment and then continued, "I expect to be paid immediately…yeah…I'll be there…" With that he hung up the phone and sat back in his high back leather chair, sighing heavily.

XXXX

Carmen and Starsky drove to her apartment. Starsky was impressed with the neatness and décor of the small place. Everything seemed completely organized and the darkly paneled residence held a certain amount of rustic charm to it.

"Nice place you got here," he commented as she smiled at his approval. The door to her bedroom opened and two men entered, Starsky recognized them as the two that had followed her to his place before. "Looks like I spoke to soon," he quipped, suddenly getting a very bad feeling about this. "Do these boys go everywhere you do?"

"Well let's just say, they're here to make sure you follow all the rules." Carmen informed the detective, "Now don't you worry David, you're about to get what you wanted all along, a chance to meet the man in charge. He's actually requested a private meeting with you."

"Well maybe it would help if I knew what those rules were." Starsky started as the two men approached him. The brunet arched his back slightly, puffing out his chest, prepared for another attack. "I really didn't expect an escort, I can get there on my own if you don't mind."

"Well we do mind, turn around." The taller red head instructed Starsky who complied reluctantly.

The shorter man who was dark haired, began patting Starsky down, searching for a weapon or a wire of any type.

"Auh, what's the matter, don't you fellows trust me?" He taunted as they continued to search him.

"Just relax David, no one here is gonna hurt you, we just want what's best for both of us." Carmen explained as she moved to his side. "Let's get outta here, shall we?" She encouraged grabbing him by the arm, "I want you to meet my family." She smiled as they left her apartment and went back to her car, accompanied by her two friends.

Starsky and Carmen sat in the front seat as the two rather large men occupied the back seat. They drove several miles in silence until Carmen finally spoke.

"Dave, I hope you don't mind, but I need to ask you a favor…"

"Yeah, what's that?" He asked, his chin being propped up on his thumb, his elbow on the armrest of the door. He was only half listening, his mind wandering back to Hutch at the station.

"You see, not everyone trusts or believes in you like I do, an' I'm afraid you're gonna have to wear a blindfold for the rest of the trip." She informed the brunet.

"No way! There is no way I'm gonna be blindfolded. I wanna see where you are taking me." Starsky protested.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." She said as he heard the undeniable sound of a gun being cocked behind him, and he felt the cold steel of the barrel press firmly against the base of his neck.

"Just let them put the blindfold on, please David?" Carmen pled as she concentrated on the road ahead of her.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, now does it?" He said with resolve as the second passenger in the back seat wrapped a black bandana around his eyes, tying the two ends together and pulling it roughly together, looping it into a knot.

"Hey! Take it easy, would you?" Starsky shouted.

"That goes for you too, Buddy." The man warned the detective.

From here on out Starsky did his best to count how many stops they made, how many turns they took and in which direction. It was nearly impossible to determine where they were. They drove for what seemed like an hour before finally coming to a stop. Starsky reached up to remove his blindfold, but his hand was grabbed and held.

"No, not yet." Carmen's voice instructed him as he heard the car doors opening.

He felt himself being pulled out of the car and stood up. Both his hands were grabbed and before he realized what was happening, they were cuffed together.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked nervously. "Carmen? Are you here?" He asked blindly.

"It's okay, I'm here. They just don't want you to do anything stupid, not now. They'll take all this stuff off once we're inside. Trust me." She tried to reassure him.

Starsky allowed himself to be led across a hard sidewalk and onto what felt like grass. He heard a door open as several voices began to speak.

"_It's about time, what took you so long?"_

"_We got here as fast as we could."_

"_Yeah, well Vito's been waiting and isn't too happy, I can tell you that much." _

"_Well go tell him that we have what he wanted." _

"_Let's take him to his room." _Carmen said, hers was the only voice that Starsky could recognize.

Starsky was led through the house and into a room; he was moved over to a large plateau, turned around and sat down on the soft surface. He heard several footsteps and a door close.

Soon he felt gentle hands on his as he could tell the cuffs were being released. Once his hands were free, he reached up and removed his blindfold, blinking hard, giving his eyes a moment to adjust. He looked over and stared at Carmen as he lovely face came into focus.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Nice friends you got there." He retorted.

"Consider yourself lucky, they didn't hurt you." She snapped back as he looked into her face and noticed the discoloration under her left eye.

He reached over and cupped her chin in his hand. "They hit you? I don't get it, why?" He asked as she jerked away.

"Forget it, it's no big deal."

"I wanna know why they hit you." He insisted.

"_They _didn't…" She hesitated. "…remember that guy I told you about, the one I thought I was in love with?"

"Yeah…" Starsky looked at her curiously.

"_He _did it, seems I took too long to get you here." She replied as she quickly walked to the other side of the room.

"You've gotta be kidding me, these are the guys you call your family?" He said as the door opened and a man entered.

"Vito's ready to meet you." He announced as Starsky headed towards the door.

They both walked down the hallway, leaving Carmen in the room. The corridor was long and dimly lit.

The last door on the left was opened and Starsky was led in, there was a long table that filled the small room. At the very head of the table sat an extremely large man, he barely fit in chair, his excess fat hanging over both sides. Standing next to the man were two large body guards, their facial expressions completely stoic and their muscular arms crossed across their equally muscular chest. The reminded the detective of a matching set of bookends, framing the larger man. Starsky scanned the rest of the room and noticed one other man seated at the table, the side of his face towards the brunet.

"It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Starsky." Vito spoke from the head of the table. "I believe you have already met Chief Ryan."

Starsky felt his heart jump to his throat as the Chief turned to face him. All the color drained from Starsky's face as he realized that this was a trap, and from the looks of things, Chief Ryan was in on it all along.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dobey sat in his office, speaking to Cooper as Hutch entered the room. "You wanted to see me Cap'?" He asked as he looked suspiciously at the young rookie.

"You're darn right I did." Dobey bellowed as he pointed his pencil at Cooper. "I believe you two have already met."

The two exchanged nods of acknowledgments as Dobey continued.

"He's gonna be your partner for the time being…" Dobey started just to be cut off by the hot headed blond.

"The hell he is! Starsky is my partner!" Hutch protested vehemently.

"Not right now he's not! In case you've forgotten Hutchinson, your partner has gone off and gotten himself suspended, so until further notice, Cooper here _is _your partner, and as such, I expect you to treat him accordingly!" Dobey ranted. "Do you understand me Detective?"

"Alright, alright. I hear you." The blond spoke, looking completely defeated. "But the second Starsky gets reinstated, he's back to being my partner."

"As long as we all understand each other." Dobey confirmed. "Now I suggest that you two hit the streets and try to find out exactly why that partner of yours got himself suspended in the first place."

Hutch looked at his Captain surprised, "But Cap, that is an IA investigation."

"You think I don't know that?" Dobey yelled, standing and slamming his pencil down on the desk, "You also don't think that I know that is exactly what you'll be investigating anyways, no matter what case I give you? You know as well as I do Hutchinson, that you are not going to rest or concentrate on anything else until you get some answers, so I figured why assign you to a case that you have no intention of working on anyways!"

Hutch looked at the large black man, a smile washing over his face. "Thanks Cap." He said sincerely.

"Don't thank me, you two just get out there, and stay out of IA's way, you hear me?"

"Yes Sir!" Hutch mocked a salute to his superior and then looked down at Cooper. "You heard the man, lets get the hell outta here."

"Uh…er…yes sir, I mean sirs." He stammered nervously as he jumped up and followed Hutch out of Dobey's office.

As they entered the squad room, Hutch went around to his desk and picked up a stack of folders, turning around he handed them to Cooper.

"Look, I want you to go through these files with a fine tooth comb. See if you can find something that maybe I missed." Hutch instructed his new partner. "I'm going downstairs and I'll be back in a few."

Cooper looked at the tall blond wondering if he was about to be burned again, "You aren't gonna leave me here like Starsky did, are you?"

"Me? Never! I wouldn't do that to you, we're partners aren't we?" He asked as he patted the rookie on the back and headed out of the room.

Cooper watched him leave, sighing heavily, he sat at Starsky's desk and began thumbing through the folders.

Hutch wasted no time leaving the squad room as Cooper buried himself in the paperwork in front of him.

Within five minutes Dobey was entering the squad room and immediately saw Cooper without his new partner.

"Where in the hell's you partner, Cooper?" Dobey yelled, startling the young rookie.

"He just went downstairs, he said he'd be back in a minute." Cooper answered Dobey.

"And you believed him? Didn't you learn anything from you brief partnership with Detective Starsky? Honestly Cooper, I had you pegged as being much smarter than that!" Dobey chastised the young man as he reached for the phone and dialed dispatch's extension. "Mildred, get me Detective Hutchinson on the horn, pronto!" He bellowed into the phone.

Hutch made it to the car feeling that he was about to make a clean getaway. He couldn't be saddled with this kid for the day, and be able to focus all his concentration on finding Starsky if he had to carry any extra baggage.

He was barely at the car when he heard Mildred's voice over the radio, "Zebra 3, Zebra 3 come in."

He winced as he reached for the mic. "This is Zebra 3, go ahead Mildred."

Dobey paused briefly, and then began his yelling again. "Hutchinson! You get your ass back in here and get your partner, I don't want to see either one of you without the other, do you hear me?" He screamed, his eyes bulging.

Dobey motioned for Cooper to get out of the station, cupping the mouthpiece of the receiver, "Get your butt downstairs and meet your partner!" He growled at the jumpy rookie, who reacted immediately and ran from the squad room.

Cooper found Hutch waiting for him right in front of the door, the new detective couldn't believe how alike these two were as he climbed in the car.

They drove off quickly, Hutch's bald tires squealed as they pulled away. They rode several blocks in silence before Cooper got up the nerve to speak.

"Look Detective Hutchinson, I didn't ask to be partnered with you, so if you're mad at me, you're mad at the wrong person." He said firmly.

Hutch felt a pang in his heart as he realized that this young rookie reminded him of someone he knew, _Starsky. _

"Just forget it, okay? We got work to do." Hutch dismissed their differences, obviously getting off on the wrong foot. "I say we start with Carmen, she's all we got, and from the looks of things, she's all Starsky's got too." Hutch announced as they headed for her place.

XXXX

Starsky felt his world spinning around him, as sat at the large table he realized the gravity of his situation. Ryan stood there smiling smugly as Vito looked on approvingly.

"You were a lot tougher that I thought you'd be, David." Ryan Said. "I was sure that going after your father's killer would be enough. I never really expected to have to threaten your partner, just to get you to cooperate."

The contents of Starsky's stomach took a sudden leap as he swallowed hard. "You were in on this the whole time?" He said in disbelief. "This never was about Pop. How…why'd you do this?"

"How about a quarter of a million dollars? Does that answer your question? Seems these guys wanted you real bad." Ryan answered as he moved around the room. "Do you have any idea what that kind of money can do for me? You know, it ain't easy supporting two ex-wives and putting three kids through college. I had to do what I had to do." Ryan attempted to defend his actions as Starsky looked at him quizzically.

Starsky put his hand nervously over his face getting ready to stand and walk over to Ryan or bolt out of the room, which ever he could do faster. He felt strong arms from behind pushing his shoulders, forcing him back into the chair.

"Yeah? Well, don't go telling me your troubles." Starsky snapped.

Ryan walked toward the detective. "Now David, it's really not that bad. You'll be found guilty of the drug charges against you, and will be forced to resign from the force. As you can see," he waved his hand around the room. "We are your family now…and as far as your old partner goes, don't worry, he'll stay safe for now, we'll take good care of him."

Starsky hung his head in complete frustration; he was beaten at his own game. He felt lost, alone, with absolutely no one to turn to and no one to blame but himself. He looked up at Ryan. "You touch Hutch and this whole game is over, if he gets hurt, you might as well kill me, cause I'll come after all of you/" He said, his voice eerily quiet and calm.

"Big words for a man that has no options." Ryan pointed out as he returned to stand by Vito's side.

"Now Mr. Starsky, we want you to just relax and enjoy your stay with us, I'm sure you'll find it quite enjoyable, and the perks really can't be beat." Vito informed the brunet as Starsky let out a heavy sigh.

"Why me?" Starsky asked, staring and the leader harshly.

"We've heard and seen a lot of good things in regards to you. I'm sure everything will be clearer as time goes on, but for now, that is the only answer I can give you, you'll just have to accept it." Vito informed him. The heavy set man sat at the head of the table in a high back leather chair. He was well dressed in a blue pin striped suit and his thinning gray hair perfectly groomed.

Starsky sat nervously, his hands propped on the table in front of him, both clasped tightly together. He couldn't control some nervous fidgeting as his mind continued to race, trying to figure out a way out of this. Just as Starsky was thinking about refusing to do the organizations business, simply resigning and praying that Hutch would take care of himself, Vito spoke…

"I know what you're thinking Mr. Starsky, and you're right, your partner probably can take care of himself to a certain degree, but let me ask you this…" Starsky looked intently at the man, a little uneasy with the fact that he knew exactly what the brunet was thinking. "…what about your mother?" Starsky's eyes grew wide in fear and anger, "…you think she'll be able to protect herself? I would hate to see her have any unfortunate accidents."

Starsky pursed his lips together, "You are making a big mistake bringin' my mother into this..."

"They way I see it, she's already lost one man in her life that didn't keep his promise to stay and protect her…Your father failed her, leaving open, vulnerable, easy prey. Are you willing to let her down too? Possibly cost her her life?" Vito's voice became deep and rough. "Is that what you want, to be as big of failure as your Pop?"

Starsky's eyes grew dark, he tried to stand but was pushed back down as he fought against his captor. "You son of a bitch, I swear you do…"

"Take it easy Mr. Starsky, she's safe, and she'll stay that way as long as you continue to work with us. But make no mistake, I have men waiting right down the street from where she lives, just waiting for me to give them the word." Vito threatened menacingly as Starsky realized the gravity of the organization's leader's words. "And I promise you one thing, if I need to, I will make sure she experiences the worst pain she has ever had to deal with…I will make you regret not following the rules…"

Starsky resigned himself to the fact that this was going to go their way, he had no choice, no options, "What the fuck do you want me to do…" he said quietly, "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her."

"You'll get your orders soon, but for the time being, I just want you to sit back a see how we work, you'll be glad you're one of us." Vito stated as leaned back in his chair and turned his head towards the police Chief, "In the meantime, I want to thank you Chief Ryan for all your help."

The Chief smiled as he nodded at the leader, "It was my pleasure Vito, now if you don't mind, I'd really like to collect and get the hell outta here, I'm supposed to be at the station in twenty minutes." He announced as he walked away from the larger man sitting at the table.

"What's the hurry, if I didn't know any better; I'd think you didn't like me?" Vito teased as he nodded at one of the large men at his side who moved around the front of the table.

"Nah…nah…it's nothing like that Vito, I just gotta life out there and I need to get at it." Ryan stuttered nervously.

"Well Joey here is gonna see to it that you get paid in full." The leader spoke and shook his head sharply.

Before anyone in the room could breathe, the large man to Ryan's right pulled out a gun, lifting it in front of him. Ryan's eyes bulged in fear as a loud shot echoed through the room. Starsky stood reflexively as the bullet hit Ryan in the chest at point blank range, sending the Chief's body flying back against the wall. He gasped heavily as Starsky heard the raspy inhale of the Chief's breath. His face frozen in fear, Ryan grasped his chest and his body slid down the paneled wall leaving a trail of his blood staining the wall behind him.

"My God…" Starsky murmured as he watched the life quickly escape his former Chief's body.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hutch and Cooper stood on Carmen's porch, knocking on the door repeatedly and waiting for an answer.

"Looks like she's not here, wanna come back later?" Cooper asked Hutch.

Hutch shot the rookie a look of disbelief, "No, I don't wanna come back later." He mocked his temporary partner as he pulled out a credit card from his wallet and slid it between the door and the jamb, wiggling it carefully as his Cooper looked on.

"Whatya doing?" Cooper inquired nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hutch retorted quickly.

"Looks like breaking and entering. You gotta warrant?" He asked innocently, but irritating Hutch nonetheless.

"No, I don't have a warrant…" Hutch quipped. "An' I don't exactly have time to get one, now do I?"

"But…but…" Cooper attempted miserably to protest but the words wouldn't come out.

"Look, you want to wait in the car?" Hutch offered as he locked eyes with the nervous young man.

Cooper considered Hutch's offer, then quickly dismissed it. "No, I don't want to wait in the car, I am your partner, at least for the time being, and if you decide that we need to go in there, then I'm behind you." He stated firmly.

Hutch turned his attention back to the door, impressed with the man he had given such a hard time.

"By the way," Cooper continued, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that will answer some questions and help me get my partner back." Hutch spoke calmly.

The lock clicked and released as Hutch turned the knob and pushed the door open. Once inside the apartment, Cooper looked around, not knowing which direction to head first. Reading him perfectly, Hutch pointed him toward the kitchen.

"Start there." He instructed. "I'll start in the living room."

Cooper nodded in understanding and headed into the room. First he started gingerly poking around at the things on the counter tops, afraid of displacing any items. Lifting his head, he took notice of Hutch's technique, _chaotic._

Hutch began tearing through the living room, tossing the throw pillows off the couch and across the room. He made quick work of the drawers on the end table and then made his way to the desk towards the right side of the room.

Cooper followed suit and began tossing stuff aside, opening and closing drawers, rummaging through personal belongings. Even though he wasn't sure what he was looking for, he hoped he'd recognize it if he came across it. He finished quickly and moved to the adjoining dining room.

"What's this?" The rookie heard Hutch talking out loud from the other room.

Cooper moved fast and joined Hutch, "You find something?"

"I'm not sure, it's probably nothing. Looks like love letters, but the strange thing is, whoever wrote these to her, never even signed them." He thumbed through several white papers, "All pf them are just initialed, they're signed the same way, _'N.S.'_"

"So what's so strange about that? Maybe that is just his signature."

"Maybe, but if this guy really cared about her, doesn't seem odd that not one letter is really signed. No '_Love, Nathan' _or, '_Fondly, Norman'…_just the two initials." Hutch thought for a moment. "I don't know maybe I'm wrong, I just find it strange." Hutch decided it was time to move on, "What about you, you come up with anything?"

"Me? No, nothing…At least, I don't think so." He pondered the question and his answer. "You'll have to forgive me; this is the first time I've searched for nothing in particular. I guess I need some practice."

"You're doing fine. Why don't you start on the bedroom?" Hutch encouraged the rookie.

Immediately his face flushed, "Uh, I'd rather search somewhere else if you don't mind." He responded with a nervous tremor in his voice.

"Why, what's wrong?" Hutch asked with concern.

"Well…it's…um…I mean, it's her bedroom…"

"Yeah, and?" Hutch raised his eyebrows.

"What if I…um, you know…find something personal?" Cooper stammered.

Hutch smiled, clearly amused, "It's okay, just don't touch it." He said as he patted Cooper on the back, gently nudging him towards the dark room.

Reluctantly, the detective headed into the boudoir as Hutch continued to search the other rooms in the front of the house.

XXXX

Starsky sat there feeling like his whole life was flashing before his eyes, he went back in time, Ryan being shot causing him to imagine his father, lying there, dying, no one to help him, no one that cared. He forgot about what Ryan had done, and jumped to his feet, rushing to the Chief's side. He wanted to help him, be there for him despite Ryan's betrayal, he forgave him.

Kneeling beside the dying man, he quickly assessed the damage and knew deep inside that the Chief was not going to make it. Starsky placed his hand on Ryan's chest, the blood instantly flowing through his fingers.

"It's okay Chief, I'm here, breathe, just breathe an' don't move." The brunet knew that any attempt he made would be futile, but something inside him made him try. "I'm gonna help you."

Ryan's hand searched vehemently for Starsky's, his eyes searching for the detective's indigo ones. They met, locking on each other as Starsky grasped Ryan's flailing hand, squeezing tightly.

"P…lease don't t…ell my kids…I…I'm sorry…God forgive…m…e." With that Ryan's arm went limp, his hand falling from Starsky's as the brunet felt a pain in his own chest.

Starsky looked up at Vito, fury written all over his face, "Do something…" He said, his lips pursed together as his eyes pled silently. "Help him…"

"It's too late David, he's gone." Vito announced, his facial expressions never changing. "You've had a long day, perhaps you should go back to your room and get some rest; think about what has happened here and what can happen to you, or your family, if you refuse to play by our rules."

The anonymous man that had just shot his Chief, set the weapon down by Starsky's knee.

"Pick it up." Vito ordered the brunet.

Starsky blinked rapidly, clearing the moisture from his eyes, he couldn't believe what had just happened before him, and he couldn't help but think about his father. He had been told that his father was shot and left for dead even though he didn't pass right away; he lingered, alone, suffering.

"Pick it up." Vito's raised his voice in anger.

"No!" Starsky refused knowing that this was still part of the plan, to get his prints on the murder weapon.

"Pick up the gun Mr. Starsky." Vito repeated himself.

"I won't do it." Starsky spewed defiantly.

"I think you will." Vito stated as the door opened and Carmen was shoved into the room, her lip bleeding and she was crying hysterically.

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked as she fell against the table.

Starsky stood as he couldn't help but worry for Carmen's well-being after what he had just seen.

"Why are you doing this?" Carmen cried as she looked at Vito. "What did I do? I did what you asked of me…" She sobbed, her eyes filled with fear.

The other large man in the room that was standing to the left of Vito drew his gun and moved closer to Carmen. "Don't do this," Starsky pled.

"Pick up the weapon." Vito spoke with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

Starsky stood there staring down the leader. "These are the people you call your family," he spoke to Carmen while keeping his eyes trained on Vito. "They'll just as soon shoot you if it meets their needs." His stomach knotted as he watched the large body guard walk up to her, putting his gun against the side of her head, and pulling on her arm, jerking her closer to him.

"Please don't, dear God, don't do this…" She begged as she shut her eyes, closing them tightly. "Jesus…" She let squeak out.

Starsky felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her, her wide eyes pleading with his. "Help me…" she sobbed.

Starsky sighed heavily, wanting to stand his ground, but not being able to stand there and let them kill her without trying to save her. He sighed heavily as he bent down, picking up the gun.

"I know what you're thinking…do you really think we'd be so stupid as to leave the weapon loaded?" Vito taunted Starsky, "Now give the gun to Joey."

Starsky held the gun out for Joey to take. Wearing gloves, he took the weapon by the barrel staring down the brunet detective.

"Now let her go." Starsky instructed as he looked at Vito, waiting for him to give the order.

"Not just yet, see there is one thing you need to learn David, and that's respect. Things around here will be a lot easier on you once you've embraced that." Vito nodded at Joey who walked over to Carmen, backhanding her across the face, sending her stumbling to the floor. "And as for you Carmen, you think we don't know that you have been playing both sides of the fence? We know you had been talking to Ryan. Did you really think he wouldn't tell us that you wanted out?" Vito watched the color drain from her face.

He returned his attention to the detective before him as Starsky looked on, "You're not the type of man that responds to physical pain as much as you do to emotional pain. I know a lot about you and you tend to think with your heart instead of you brain…" Vito continued. "Take Carmen here, she tricked you and helped us get you here, yet you still don't want to watch her die…that is where you and I differ, I would watch someone put a bullet in her brain, before becoming someone's puppet just to save her sorry ass…You get to attached to the human race…like Hutch, like your mother, like Terry."

Starsky couldn't hide the look of surprise in his face.

"That's right David; I know more about you than you think."

"You know what? I'm glad I'm not like you." Starsky responded as he watched Carmen sobbing on the floor. He feared for her safety, but he couldn't do anything to help her, this was _her_ family.

"But you will be just like me…soon enough." Vito stated as he waived his hand in the air. "Take them back to their rooms." He commanded as he stood to leave the room.

"Mark my words, I'll never be like you."

"Oh, but you already are…" Vito hissed.

"My partner is going to find me, he'll come after me and when he finds you, he'll make you pay for this!" Starsky fumed.

"You had better hope he never finds us, for his sake."

With that Vito left the room, leaving Starsky feeling short of breath, his adrenalin soaring, his heart pounding, his anger rising.

Carmen was roughly stood up and pulled through the door in front of him as a gun was shoved into Starsky's side and he was encouraged to follow them.

They were both escorted to adjoining rooms and were thrown into them and the doors were shut forcefully and locked securely.

Starsky paced the room as his mind raced. He scanned his surroundings looking for an out. There were no windows, and only one way in or out, with a second door adjoining his and Carmen's room. Pausing briefly he heard Carmen sobbing softly in the other room as he went to the door connecting the two and placed his ear against it listening to her cry. If she had betrayed the organization, Starsky was sure that she was going to pay for that mistake and there was nothing he could do to help her.

XXXX

Hutch rifled through Carmen's desk, pulling out a tan folder. Opening it, he immediately paused seeing a 5 x 7 photo of Starsky as he left the station. Setting the picture aside, he looked at the other papers that listed several facts about his partner. Weight, height, birthday, friends and acquaintances, even a list of cases they had recently been working on. A chill ran down the blonds' spine.

He didn't even notice Cooper approach his side, looking over his shoulder. There were many hand written notes, with obscure words and numbers. A small piece of paper fell from the folder and Cooper knelt to retrieve it. Hutch watched as Cooper's eyes grew wider. The rookie looked at Hutch in disbelief and handed the note to him. On the paper was Chief Ryan's name and phone number, along with dates and what appeared to be times.

"What has Ryan got to do with this?" Cooper asked his partner.

Hutch locked eyes with him, "I don't know, but I am sure as hell gonna find out." He tucked the folder in his waist band and zipped up his jacket. "Let's get outta here."

Both men left the apartment, Hutch being sure to relock the front door.

Just as they were approaching Hutch's car, a black sedan pulled up beside him. Hutch looked over, a wave of nausea passing over him as he looked into Simonetti's face.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Simonetti seethed as he opened his door and got out of his car. "I didn't know you were on this case, Hutchinson."

"Well I'm not officially, but I am off duty, and as far as I know, there are no restrictions being levied against me, unless of course, you are here to inform me of them." Hutch snapped.

"Actually, I am here to follow up on my…um, I mean _the _department's investigation regarding your partner…by the way…where is Detective Starsky? He didn't skip town now did he?" Simonetti taunted the blond.

"You'd just love that, now wouldn't you?" Hutch stood his ground.

"Me? Nah, it would just break my heart to have to arrest your partner…again."

Hutch took a threatening step towards Simonetti, just to feel a hand on his chest, holding him back. "Let it go." Cooper said, looking the blond in the eyes. "You're not gonna help him by taking on Simonetti."

Hutch thought for a brief moment and then relaxed, standing down. "You're right."

"Just so you know Hutchinson, I am going to be all over you, every move you make, I'll be right there, so don't go tryin' to cover anything up for Detective Starsky, you hear me? I'd hate for Dobey to lose both of his finest officers in the same week." The IA investigator smiled as he headed towards Carmen's place.

Hutch paused, sighing heavily. _The things I do for you Buddy. _He thought to himself as he climbed back into his car and drove away.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Starsky stood at the door, the palm of his right hand pressed against it, listening to Carmen cry.

"Carmen?" He spoke loudly, trying to get her attention. "Carmen?"

He heard footsteps on coming from the other side of the door. "I'm so sorry…" She sobbed. "I…I thought you and Ryan could get me outta here…he promised me that if I helped him, he'd get me away from them…" She started to cry harder.

"Shhhh, it's okay….shhhh." Starsky tried as best he could to comfort her. "We're gonna get outta here, I promise."

"Are you kidding me, did you see Ryan?" She took a deep breath. "They're gonna kill me Dave…not you, me." Her voice was shaking and desperate.

"No they aren't, I won't let them." He vowed.

"You can't stop them Dave. They won't hurt you, they need you for some reason, but I'm as good as dead. Oh my God, what have I done?" He heard her become more and more hysterical as he felt her pounding on the other side with her fists.

Starsky pressed his shoulder against the wood door, testing it's strength. He felt a sudden to get to her, to hold her and comfort her. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this, facing everything that was staring at her.

"Carmen, stand back." He instructed her.

"Stand back? What? What are you gonna do?" She asked nervously.

"I'm gonna break the door down, now move out of the way." He ordered her as he tapped against it with his shoulder.

"No Dave, don't do this, you're gonna hurt yourself." She pled.

"Just shut up and get away from the door." He commanded, leaving her no other option but to move.

She stepped back, her hands coming up to her mouth in fear.

Starsky huffed heavy puffs of air through his cheeks as he prepared his mind and body for the impact.

He put his left hand against the silver knob as he drew his body back turning the handle ever so slightly.

Just as he connected with his shoulder to the door, the knob release the striker and the door flew open as Starsky stumbled hard trying to remain on both feet. He tripped over his own feet several times before coming to a stop halfway inside the room, his face flushing in embarrassment. The brunet looked over at Carmen, who couldn't help but allow a small smile to cross her lips.

"I guess the door was unlocked the whole time." He said shyly as he walked over to her and wrapped both his arms around her shoulders. "Now what's this I hear about you giving up?" He said, pulling her in closely as she rested her head against his chest.

"I fucked up big time." She stated as he brushed her hair with his hand. "I just wanted out so bad, I have for years. I thought this was my only chance…Ryan promised me help…he told me that you were coming in under cover and he wanted me to help you…I was supposed to be your inside contact, and in return, when you pulled out, you'd take me with you…I'd be safe." She pulled away from his and began to walk away. "Looks like the only thing I have managed to do is fuck up both of our chances of getting out of this alive." She sat on her queen sized bed. "God Dave, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen this way."

His heart pained for her as he saw the desperation in her face. He crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. "What you did wasn't too smart, but I understand why you did it."

"You're kidding me right?" She looked over and locked eyes with his. "How could you possibly understand me getting us both killed?"

"Hey." Starsky grabbed her attention as he lifted her chin with his hand. "You did what you felt you had to do, I woulda done the same."

"I doubt that." She pulled her head away from his touch, "But I appreciate you trying to make me feel better."

"Did it work?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but I appreciate it all the same. Either way, I'm still a dead woman." She resigned herself to her fate.

"Look, you're gonna pull out of this if I have anything to say about it."

"Well I wish you did."

There was a long uncomfortable pause…

"Do you have any idea what they want with me?" Starsky asked as she stood and paced in front of him.

"Not really, just that you were vital to someone pretty high up, but I'm not sure who." She answered. "And they seem to think that you will be quite an asset to them in time."

"Higher up than Vito?"

"I really don't know who wanted you, but someone did, and it wasn't Vito." She informed him. "I wish I had more answers for you."

"You need to think, anything can be important. Did they say something that could help us figure out who's behind it?"

"No, nothing, they gave me a file on you and told me to bring you in, and that's exactly what I did. But in the meantime, Ryan came to me and told me that you worked for him, and you needed someone on the inside and if I helped him, he would see to it that I would never have to come back here, never have to be beaten by them again, never have to do their dirty work, never had to be touched by them…"

Starsky could see her body begin to tremble as he stood and moved to her side. She sobbed as he put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Shhh, I told you, it's okay. I'm gonna get you outta here, I promise." He whispered.

XXXX

Hutch and Cooper went straight to Dobey's office, requesting a private meeting. Cooper sat in the chair on the right, while Hutch stood in front of the Captain, tossing the folder they had found at Carmen's apartment, onto his desk.

"What's that?" Dobey asked, irritated.

"I was hoping that you would help me figure that out." Hutch responded. "I found that in Carmen's apartment." That statement earned him a stern look from his Captain as he thumbed through the folder.

"Just what in the Sam hell were you doing at her apartment Hutchinson?" Dobey bellowed, as he spoke out of the side of his mouth.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have been there…but could ya' get mad at me later? Right now, I need your help figuring out what's going on with Starsky."

Cooper watched the exchange between the two like he was watching a tennis match, his head moving back and forth.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into for interfering with an investigation? Simonetti would have your head on a platter for this one!" Dobey chastised him.

"Yes sir, I know. But frankly, I could care less. Simonetti wants so bad to see Starsky and I fall, that I doubt his investigation will be partial. All I'm asking is for your help figuring out what Chief Ryan has to do with all of this…Please Cap, I need your help, you know Starsky almost as well as I do, you know something is wrong with all of this. Please, help me…" Hutch pled.

"And just what do you expect me to do? Just walk up to him and ask him? Maybe you're willing to put your job on the line, but I'm not so sure I should be helping you destroy your own career." Dobey said ruefully.

"No Cap, that is not what I'm asking, I just figured that maybe you could help me…I guess I was wrong." Hutch grabbed the folder and turned and headed to the door, Cooper standing and following him.

"Hutchinson!" Dobey called out as the blond reached for the door handle.

"Yeah Cap?" He turned around.

"Leave the folder here; I'll see what I can do." Dobey caved in as he reached out for the item. Hutch returned the folder to the desk. "And by the way, have you talked to that partner of yours?"

"No, not yet. I've called but he's not answering his phone, I figured he just needed some time, I was gonna head over to his place now." Hutch answered.

"By the way, Mickey was released from the hospital yesterday, turns out he couldn't positively ID Starsky as one of the guys who attacked him." Dobey informed.

"Well, that's good news." Cooper finally spoke.

Hutch shot him a glance and then headed out of the room.

XXXX

Starsky blinked his eyes slowly, trying to clear the fog from his head. He became vaguely aware of pressure on his left arm. He looked up to find a ceiling over him as he turned his head to the side and saw Carmen sleeping soundly, laying on his upper arm, his hand wrapped securely around her shoulder, her hand resting in his chest. For a very brief second, Starsky thought about last night. Had they done something he didn't remember? Was he in the middle of some terrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from?

He had really hoped that he had gotten extremely lucky with this girl in his arms, and that everything else was a bad dream. Reality came crashing back down on him quickly as he remembered seeing Chief Ryan being shot to death right before his eyes.

Carmen stirred, her face nuzzling against his chest, he remembered sitting on the bed talking to her, lying down with her and then waking up here.

He tucked his chin in so he could see her face as her dark eyes met with his.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey yourself." She yawned back at him. "How long you been awake?" She asked as she sat up to free his arm.

"Just a couple of minutes." He moved his arm around trying to promote the return of circulation to his biceps. "How you feeling?"

"Not bad for a dead woman." She quipped back, immediately regretting taking her fear out on the one person that was trying to help her.

He sat up and let his head fall into both of his hands, wiping his face.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, placing her hand on his back.

"Forget it." He said as he swung his feet off the side of the bed and the door opened.

They both looked up to see Joey and one other large man enter the room, looking at both of them lying in the bed together.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Joey taunted the pair. "Looks like the rumors are true about you Carmen, you don't waste anytime now do you?"

Starsky gave the men a look of pure hatred as they moved towards her. He watched them intently as they came closer to the bed. Carmen climbed up higher and higher towards the headboard, pulling herself up on one of the pillows, drawing her knees in tightly to her chest.

"What do you want with her?" Starsky asked.

"The same thing every guy wants with her." Joey smiled.

Carmen sobbed quietly as Starsky stood in protest.

"But that is just going to have to wait, we have business to attend to." Joey continued, "Seems Mr. S wants to see you David. He has requested your company in the conference room, looks like you're about to get your first assignment." He smiled as he changed his direction and moved closer to the brunet.

Starsky let his body relax slightly, knowing that he wasn't going to have to fight for her honor, but he was still worried about his own safety. He weighed the risks, the pros and the cons, and came to the conclusion that it was probably be best to follow their instructions, at least for now.

They led him down the long corridor and back into the dimly lit conference room. The chair at the head of the table was turned backwards and this time Vito was sitting off to the side. He smiled and stood as Starsky was brought into the room. The dark haired detective was shoved into the chair at the far end of the table as both of his wrists were handcuffed to metal bars underneath. He watched curiously as the two body guards moved back to the head.

"What's going on here?" Starsky asked as he pulled against his restraints.

Starsky felt the wind being knocked from his body as his stomach contents rise, the raw bile burning the back of his throat. The large black chair in front of him slowly moved, turning around, and he suddenly realized that even his worst fears were less than who he saw sitting in front of him.

"_Nicky." _He gasped as all color drained from his face.

"Hey Davy, missed you at Christmas time…" His younger brother smiled evily, with pure satisfaction beaming from his face. "Pop would be so proud if he could see you now." His eyes were wide, almost frenzied as the younger Starsky fidgeted nervously in his seat and he spoke fast and furiously. "See Vito, I told you I could get him, you didn't believe me did you? I think you owe me an apology, don't you?" He spat the words out faster than his mouth could move.

Something in his brother's face seemed completely foreign to the older Starsky…

_What the hell is going on here…_

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty**

Starsky's was in shock, his little brother sat before him at the long table, laughing. Nick's eyes were wild and he seemed so out of control to the older sibling. Starsky pulled against the cuffs that were keeping him in place, his face contorting in anger, lips pursing together.

"What the hell have you done Nicky?" He spat as his anger began to over flow, "How could you do this? I'm your brother for God's sake."

Nicky just laughed wildly.

"I can't believe this…" The older Starsky fumed, "…even for you, this is bad!" He paused as he watched his brother face look at him, and then over at Vito, "Jesus Nicky, what about Ma'? You know they're threatening to kill Ma'? Don't you give a damn about anyone anymore?"

"Now don't you worry big brother," he spoke as he rose from the table, "they're not gonna hurt Ma'…not as long as you do exactly what they say," He walked over to Starsky and bent to whisper in his ear, "and whatever I say, for that matter."

"Take these fucking cuffs off me, an' see what happens when I get my hands on you!" Starsky spat as the sweat beaded off his forehead, he writhed in anger, pulling hard on his restraints. He could feel his wrists bruising as he pulled harder and harder with more determination.

"Calm down Davy. It's not good for you to get so upset!" Nicky taunted him. "Besides, you're gonna love it here…"

Starsky watched his brother's face, his actions. Something was wrong, he sensed it, Nick wasn't acting like himself. The detective had seen this type of behavior before. He was high, _but on what? _

"Nicky, what's wrong with you?" Starsky's anger turned to concern momentarily. "What have they got you on?"

"Nothing's wrong with me big brother," he puffed out his chest, "I'm just finally on my own, making my own choices and my own decisions. Whatsa matter, you don't like it?" He smiled, his eyes glazed over. "Besides, why worry about me now? You never seemed to care before, ain't that right?" He brought his face close to Starsky's, "Or have you forgotten how Ma sent you away cause she was worried about what you'd become if you stayed with us? Well guess what, I became exactly what she was afraid of. Isn't that a kick in the pants?"

Nicky's eyes were wild, he was sweating profusely. "Nicky, listen to me," Starsky swallowed hard. "This isn't about you an' me, it's about right an' wrong, and what you're doin' here is wrong! You're not thinking clearly. Whatever they've got you on, has fucked you all up! You gotta listen!" He pled.

"I ain't gotta do shit! I want you to be a part of this David! One way or another, we _are _going to be family again whether you like it or not!" Nicky vowed. "I am sick and tired of listening to what you have to say, it's your turn to listen to me."

Starsky let his head fall back against the chair, he sighed heavily, the room spinning. "What are you gonna do Nicky? I can't look the other way this time, I'm a cop for Christ's sake!" He fumed.

"Correction big brother, you _were _a cop." He retorted as he threw a leather billfold in front of the brunet. Starsky looked down as Joey opened the wallet to expose his badge. "Or did you forget, you're a criminal now, thanks to me!"

Starsky's heart skipped a beat as Nicky continued, "And soon you'll be a murderer too!" He reminded the detective about Chief Ryan, and how he would most likely be set up as his killer.

"You set all this up? Everything?" Starsky said in disbelief. "You need help Nicky, let me help you. Please God, let me help you." The senior Starsky pled. "You know what this is gonna do to Ma', don't you care about her?"

"Like she ever cared about me…she cared about you Davy, not me!" Nicky yelled, the veins in his neck pulsing as he was becoming more distressed. He grabbed a handful of his own hair, coming close to tears, "She never loved me David, not like she loved you! Otherwise, she never woulda taken you away from me, she woulda cared what happened to me! To me dammit!"

"Nicky, she did care about you." Starsky spoke gently trying to lure his brother into a calm conversation, "She had a lot goin' on with Pop dyin' and all, but she loved you just as much as she loved me, I swear it!"

"Shut up!" Nicky screamed as he backhanded his brother across the cheek snapping his head to the side.

The younger Starsky panted heavily, he seemed confused and panicked. "This is my family now, they care about me, they take care of me, they matter to me. I want you to be a part of all this! And this time Ma' can't take you away, I won't let her." He waved his hand around the room. "All of this can be ours David. Don't you get it? I finally found out what I wanted and they are here to give it to me!"

Starsky watched Vito's pleased expression, "What the hell have you done to him? What is he high on?" Starsky asked, his eyes becoming dark with anger.

"He's high on life!" Vito responded obviously pleased with his accomplishment.

"Get him out of here!" Nicky ordered the two guards. "I can't stand the sight of him any longer!" Nicky spat in Starsky's lap, as the detective flinched trying to avoid being hit.

"Look Nicky, I don't know what they've done to you, or what they have you on, but trust me, you don't wanna do this…" Starsky pled as Joey and his cohort were unshackling his wrists. "You know as well as I do, Hutch is gonna come after me, and when he finds me, you're gonna go to jail…is that what you want?" Starsky's voice became a little more frantic, "Answer me Nick! What the hell is wrong with you, how can you do this to family?"

"You always did put too much faith in that partner of yours." Nicky responded.

Joey jerked Starsky to his feet roughly. Starsky gave him a sideways glance as his anger exploded. His eyes wild, he wrenched free from Joey and he lunged at Vito who was busy watching Nicky's reactions to his brother.

The brunet detective grabbed the crime boss by the collar and pulled him towards him. "You motherfucker, what have you done to him?" Starsky spat as he felt strong hands on his shoulders, pulling him back.

He was spun around to see his little brother staring at him, Nicky's eyes were eerily vacant, absent of any emotion, any recognition, "You shouldn't of done that Davy. No one touches Vito!" He fumed as he tipped his head at Joey and Frankie, the two men responsible for both of their safety.

"You're lucky you're Nicky's brother." Vito said quietly as Frankie, the larger of the two guards walked up behind Starsky, grabbing him by the collar and spinning him around.

Starsky was met with a vicious right hook to his jaw that sent him stumbling, slamming into the chairs by the table. He scrambled to try and regain his balance and remain in the upright position, but eventually, gravity won and he found himself on his back end, on the ground, looking up at Frankie and Joey.

Joey reached down, placing his large hand around Starsky's neck, squeezing hard. The brunet immediately felt his air way being cut off as both of his hands instinctively grabbed Joey's wrists, trying to pull himself free, gasping.

"Careful." Vito spoke sharply. "We don't wanna kill him yet, there's other way to get him to cooperate…"

Nicky watched his brother struggling to breathe as Joey released him, shoving him back to the ground.

"Go get the girl." Vito commanded as Frankie quickly left the room.

"Maybe next time you'll listen, big brother." Nicky remarked as Starsky held his throat, coughing and breathing heavily.

"Leave her alone, please." Starsky begged as he got to his feet. "I'll do what you say, just don't hurt her."

"I guess you shoulda thought of that before." Vito said sharply.

XXXX

Something was out of place, seriously wrong, he could feel it. He sensed it, he could practically feel it as he swung Dobey's office door open wide. He immediately saw Simonetti sitting in one of the yellow vinyl chairs, his chin in his hand.

"That's bullshit an' you know it!" Dobey was yelling.

Hutch's heart sank as he thought about his partner, the same partner that he had been trying to contact all day, the same partner that wasn't returning his calls, the same partner that he would give his life for.

"Cap'? Is something wrong with Starsky?" Hutch asked nervously, "What happened?"

"Sit down Hutchinson." Dobey commanded as Cooper rushed in, trying to keep up with the tall blond.

Hutch looked at the IA investigator as he spoke to his Captain, "No thanks, I'd rather stand. You wanted to see me, Cap'?"

"Close the door." The large black man instructed from behind his desk as he pointed in the general vicinity.

Cooper followed his instructions as he moved to stand next to Hutch.

"When was the last time you saw your partner, Detective?" Simonetti questioned Hutch.

"Why?" Hutch asked defiantly. "What's it to you, am I under investigation now too?"

"Not yet." Simonetti answered sharply.

"Tell me what's going on here." Hutch directed his question back to Dobey.

"I want you to keep this under your hat Hutchinson," Dobey looked over to make sure he would get no objection from Simonetti before continuing, "Chief Ryan's body was found a few hours ago."

"What?" Hutch felt the wind being knocked out of him as he reached for the back of the chair, "How? Where?" He stammered.

"We got the call about three hours ago, seems a restaurant owner was taking out his garbage, found the body by the dumpster, bullet to the chest." Dobey finished, taking a handkerchief and wiping his forehead, "The alley is right down the street from Starsky's place." He looked up through his brow,

"And?" Hutch shot his Captain a stern look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well that's where I come in Hutchinson, see I can't seem to find your partner." Simonetti rose and started to walk towards Hutch, "I'd just love to know where he's been the past 24 hours."

Hutch couldn't even look at the Internal Affairs investigator, "What the hell is he talkin' about?" Hutch asked Dobey as he shucked a thumb towards Simonetti.

"What about that tramp he was with?" Simonetti continued to question him, "Think that they are still together?"

Hutch never even looked up at him. Simonetti shifted his gaze to an extremely nervous Cooper, who threw up both hands in front of him, surrendering.

"They've found the murder weapon." Dobey orated, "It wasn't far from the body."

"Go on." Hutch encouraged Dobey.

"Their confirming it now, but according to preliminary reports, the prints are from a left hander, and may be Starskys'."

"Auh, that's bullshit and you know it, Cap'. There is no way those prints are gonna be Starskys." Hutch insisted.

Cooper tried hard to bite his tongue, he tried to keep his mouth shut, but this whole conversation was eating him up inside. "With all due respect Captain, I don't understand why IA is so eager to blame this on Detective Starsky. I mean, I only worked with him a few hours, but when the drugs from our bust came up missing, he was the last person I thought of, not the first." He stated pointedly as he shot a glare at Simonetti, then looked back at Dobey. "It just seems to me that this investigator from IA is having a hard time being an impartial party to this case, making this whole investigation biased from the word go," Hutch turned to look at the rookie with a new found respect as he continued, "and I am in no way telling you how to do your job, but I would strongly suggest you request another officer take over this matter before he tries _and _convicts your detective in the court of public opinion."

Dobey stared at the usually quiet detective as he let his words sink in, "You know something Cooper, that's not a bad idea!" He quipped as he picked up his phone, placing the receiver to his ear. "Mildred, get me IA." He bellowed as he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in!" He yelled.

A young red haired man entered the room; his eyes nervously scanned the office until they locked with Simonetti's. The short officer walked up to the IA investigator and placed a folded up piece of paper and then quickly scurried out of the room. Simonetti opened the paper, and allowed a look of sheer satisfaction to wash over his face as he looked up at Dobey.

"I'm afraid it's over gentlemen," Dobey replaced the phone in his hand to it's cradle, "the prints on the murder have been confirmed…"

Hutch looked at Dobey and then over to Simonetti, his face paled.

"The prints on the murder weapon belong to Detective David Starsky." Simonetti continued.

"I don't believe it!" Hutch snapped.

"Read it for yourself." The tall curly haired blond handed Hutch the paper from his hand, "Now if you all will excuse me, I have an arrest warrant I have to go process." He stated as he left the room.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**Author's Notes: Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Starsky was escorted back to his room. He was roughly shoved inside causing him to stumble. He glanced back at Joey and Frankie who stood in the doorway. He looked towards Carmen's room, the door that adjoined the two rooms was open, but she wasn't visible.

"Where's Carmen," he asked swallowing hard.

"She's paying her dues." Frankie said as both the Neanderthal-type men smiled at each other and then backed out of the room, closing the door and locking it from the other side.

Starsky paced the room nervously, his mind thinking about Carmen, praying that she was okay. He had never felt this helpless, he hated waiting. He looked around the room again, searching every nook and cranny, making sure there was no way out. He felt desperate; he needed to get to Hutch. He now wished that he had leveled with his best friend told him everything that was going on, especially about Ryan.

The whole scene was playing out in his mind, the police finding Ryan's body, Hutch finding out that Starsky's prints were on the gun. He could just see the look on his partner's face, shock and disappoint mixed with fear. Starsky's heart pained as he sighed heavily.

"_Aw Hutch, I'm sorry…"_ He said out loud as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to communicate with the tall blond. Starsky brought his hand to his jaw, rubbing it gingerly, the joint was sore from the punch he had received, but at least he was still alive, he hoped the same went for Carmen.

He could practically hear Hutch shouting from here, fighting and arguing with Dobey and Simonetti, standing up for Starsky until the bitter end, even if it cost him his job.

The only piece to the puzzle that was still missing was why it had been so damn important to keep him there. _Him? _There were other people that would have served the organizations need far better then himself, so why was it so imperative for them to get Starsky here, and keep him here. That was probably the single most important part of this whole mystery, and for the life of him, the answer eluded the curly haired brunet.

Starsky heard a commotion outside in the hallway; he heard several footsteps, heavy ones, coming towards his room. There were muffled laughs and things bumping against the wall. He thought he heard a slight whimper.

The door to Carmen's room was unlocked and opened, Starsky turned to see what was happening as he witnessed Carmen being thrown past the adjoining doorway, onto the floor. He rushed into her room as he saw the shadows of two men as they closed her door. He heard them laughing as they walked away, down the narrow corridor.

Starsky turned his attention back to the petite frame lying on the floor before him, he was kneeling beside her, afraid to touch her. His hand trembled as he reached out to stroke her long dark hair.

"Hey," he whispered, "You okay? Did they hurt you?" He gently touched her, immediately feeling her body jerk backwards, away from him.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, pulling back, pushing herself up off the ground with one arm, while she kept her right arm tucked tightly against her body.

She flipped her hair back and Starsky inadvertently gasped as he saw her swollen cheek, and fat lip that was caked with dried blood around the left corner.

"Jesus," he spat as he reached for her, "Let me help you."

"No!" She said curtly. "I'm fine, just leave me alone."

Starsky was surprised by her behavior; she seemed angry and irritated with him. At first he thought it was because this beating was a direct result of his actions in the conference room.

"I'm sorry," he tried to keep his voice from cracking, "I didn't know they were gonna hurt you."

"You're just like him," She said as Starsky furrowed his brow, "I really thought you were different."

"Just like who?" The brunet was clearly confused.

"Your brother, Nick." She pushed herself backwards towards the wall, leaning against it. "Why didn't you tell me you were brothers? Or does lying run in the family?"

Starsky's wide eyes scanned her face, "Hey wait a minute here, don't you have that a little backwards? I didn't know he was here, why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me? Surely, you could figure out the last names, its not like Smith or Jones…"

"You really think that I knew he was your brother?" She winced in pain and then continued. "He never told me his last name, all I knew him by was Nick S., everyone else called him Mr. S., they never mentioned his last name." She let the back of her head rest against the wall as she stared upwards. "Shit, don't I feel stupid, I shoulda known, you two even look alike!"

"Carmen, what do they have him on?" Starsky's cobalt blue eyes stared at her face, "He's my brother, I want to help him."

"Help him? _Help him?_" She said getting angry again. "Why not try to teach him some respect for women?" She fumed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that guy I told you about, the one that I thought I was in love with?" She looked back down at him.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly the realization hit him, the shock washing over his face. He knew immediately that the man that had broken her heart and treated her so bad, was none other than his brother.

"Aw, dammit! I'm sorry Carmen," Starsky moved closer to her, "I had no idea, I wish I could have done something. But you realize that they have him hyped up on something, I'm not sure what, but I've seen that look before, on the druggies in the streets. I can't stand to see him like that and I can't help him if I don't know what he's on."

Carmen winced as she tried to readjust herself against the wall, her arm still tucked tightly against her stomach.

"Let me look at that." Starsky offered as he moved closer.

"No really, I'm okay…What I'd really like, is to be left alone for awhile." She said pointedly.

"Have it your way." Starsky reluctantly stood went back into his room.

Carmen stood and walked to the door they shared and closed it abruptly causing Starsky to turn around. He walked back towards the portal and listened as he heard her sobbing quietly on the other side.

XXXX

Hutch was at the station, looking over reports, past convictions on Carmen, anything that had to do with that girl or her friends. He was even looking into Chief Ryan's history, or at least as much as he was able to. Cooper was on the phone, calling Huggy and other friends of the curly haired detective, putting the word out that they were looking for him, or more importantly, Hutch was looking for him.

The word on the street was that Starsky was gone, according to Huggy, it was already speculated that he had killed a cop and went into hiding. Hutch found himself cursing out loud, mad that he hadn't demanded more out of his friend, more answers, more information.

Hutch thought about calling his mom, after all Starsky did mention that his father's death was involved, but last thing the tall blond wanted to do was to alarm Mrs. Starsky, especially if Hutch had no idea where his partner was.

Simonetti was watching their every move, keeping a close eye on the duo, hoping that they would lead him straight to Starsky, hoping they would do his job for him. _He had to get rid of him, _Hutch thought. There is no way that Starsky would come out of hiding if Simonetti was anywhere around.

The phone on the desk in front of him rang, startling him; he reached for it quickly, answering it with just a one word greeting, _"Hutchinson."_

The voice on the other side was deep and spoke quickly. _"I know you're looking for your ex-partner, and I have some information."_

"Who is this?" Hutch asked, the crease between his eyes deepening.

"_Never mind that, I know that Simonetti is watching you and I want to meet. You need to meet me behind the old theater on Fifth and Broadway. Trust me, you won't want to stand me up."_

_Click…_The line went dead.

Hutch looked back at Simonetti who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Cooper, get over here." Hutch called to him riffling through the papers on his desk.

The rookie rushed obediently to Hutch's side. "Yes Sir?"

Hutch motioned with his finger for Cooper to come closer. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor." Hutch whispered in his ear.

"Yes Sir?"

"Go down to the garage, get your car, meet me around front and don't ask any questions. I need you to trust me." Hutch finished.

Without a seconds hesitation Cooper stood and left the squad room. _That kid was going to make someone a fine partner someday. _Hutch thought.

Simonetti approached Hutch from behind.

"Who was on the phone, Hutchinson?" He seethed, speaking through his teeth as he talked.

"Um…er…no one." He stuttered.

The phone rang again, and Hutch quickly grabbed it.

"Hutchinson!" He spoke into the receiver.

Simonetti could here Dobey's voice bellowing over the phone from where he was.

"Yes Sir!" Hutch stood at attention even though he was speaking on the phone. "Yes Sir, right away, Sir."

The tall blond replaced the phone to its cradle and then looked over at the IA investigator.

"Captain Dobey wants to see you right away, seems they spotted Starsky not far from his place." Hutch raised his eyebrows at the investigating officer.

The look of pure excitement that washed over the man's face caused Hutch's stomach to turn. He straightened his posture as he headed for Dobey's office. As soon as Hutch saw Dobey's door close behind Simonetti, Hutch raced out of the crowded squad room.

Dobey looked up at the IA officer standing before him, "What the hell are you looking at?" Dobey asked disgusted with the man.

"Nothing Captain, Hutchinson said you wanted to see me." Simonetti explained.

"He did, did he? And just why did I want to see your sorry ass?" Dobey retorted.

"He said that you got some info on Detective Starsky for me."

Dobey couldn't help but snort in laughter, "And you believed him? Jesus Simonetti, you're a lot dumber than you look, now get the hell outta here." Dobey returned his attention to the papers on his desk.

It hit Simonetti like a brick wall, Hutch had duped him. "I'll have his badge for this, trust me."

"Yeah? Well you better stand in line for that one." Dobey responded as he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell inside of him for his officer.

The detective turned and bolted for the door yanking it open with great anger and force. He quickly scanned the squad room and was not surprised not to see Hutch anywhere in sight. He picked up the phone from Starsky's desk, dialed three numbers and waited for it to be answered.

"This is Simonetti, I want you to stop Detective Hutchinson's car from leaving the garage…I don't care how you do it, just stop him!" He spat as he slammed the phone back into its cradle and huffed out of the squad room.

XXXX

Joey and Vito sat in a darkly paneled office, discussing their new guest.

"You know it ain't gonna be as easy with David Starsky as it was with his younger brother. This one is strong willed, defiant, just like his father. It's gonna take a great deal more to break him." Vito informed his number one guard.

Joey pulled a filled syringe out of his jacket pocket, "Well maybe this will help." He smiled at Vito, "Enough of this shit, and he won't be able to fight us."

"I want to destroy these boys, inside and out. I want them to pay for what their father did to my son. I want to watch them suffer…then I want to watch them die." Vito spoke, his charcoal colored eyes filled with anger as he spoke to Joey.

"We got Nicky right where we want him, but with David, well it sounds to me like we have a lot of work to do." Joey agreed. "I think killing his partner, his best friend, right in front of him, is going to crush his will, break his spirit. And if that doesn't do it, our little friend here will do the rest." Joey held up the syringe.

"It's time." Vito spoke, checking his watch. "Go get Nicky."

XXXX

Starsky sat on his bed, his head reeling, worrying about Carmen right next door, wanting to help Nicky, and truly feeling sorrow for the loss of Chief Ryan. He was helpless and alone, he felt desperate and completely at their mercy. He was cut off from the rest of the world, his world. He would do anything to see Hutch, just see him, even if he couldn't talk to him, the slightest contact would help his emotional state. He was beginning to feel like he was trapped inside a giant whirlpool that was sucking him into the downward spiral, drowning him.

He heard voices outside of his room; he looked up as the door was unlocked and opened. Nicky, Vito, Joey and Frankie entered. His stomach dropped as he saw the look on their faces.

"Well, if it ain't the four musketeers," Starsky said sarcastically. "What in the hell do you want? You get tired of beating up on women?"

"It's time for your first job Mr. Starsky." Vito informed him. "This will be your first of many."

"Don't count on it." He retorted defiantly, "I don't plan on being here long, nor do I plan on doing any of your dirty work."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Vito flipped his head at Joey and Frankie, both of them flanking to either side of the hot tempered brunet. "See we need your cooperation, and if your not going to give it willingly, then I guess we will just have to take it."

Nicky reached in his jacket and pulled out the syringe, rolling it between his fingers, not looking up at his brother.

Frankie and Joey quickly grabbed each of his arms before he could react. His eyes widened in fear. "What the hell is that?" He struggled with the two men.

"Just a little insurance," Vito informed him. "To make sure this all goes as planned. We can't have any sudden outbursts; I don't want to have to kill you, at least not yet."

The door to Carmen's room opened quickly as she rushed into the room. "Please stop this!" She shouted. "Why are you doing this? Nicky, he's your brother for God's sake!"

She was met with a backhand to the face from Vito causing her to stumble backwards, and fall to the floor.

Starsky focused on the syringe in his brother's hand, "Nicky, don't do this! It's not too late." His struggle with the two men to his side increased, he pulled against them as they tried to hold strong.

Joey was pulling up the sleeve on his right arm as Starsky broke free form him. Starsky was terrified, it was do or die, he had know idea what that tiny syringe held in store for him, and he believed it could actually kill him. He was quickly thrown to the ground as Joey landed on top of him, knocking the air right out of his lungs. He grunted as he received a knee to his side. Frankie held his head to the side, as Joey straddled the flailing detective, placing a knee hard against his upper arm, pinning it to the floor.

"Stop this!" Starsky heard Carmen scream out.

"Hold still big brother, I don't want to hurt you." Nicky spoke pointedly as he bent down next to his big brother. "This will all be over in a minute, just hold still."

"Nicky, I'm begging you, don't do this." Starsky pled, his eyes filling with moisture as he watched his little brother betray him.

Nicky finally got a good hold of his brother's arm, as Joey's knee acted like a tourniquet, causing the veins to pop out, begging for the needle.

Starsky winced as he felt the prick of the syringe. He growled out loud in frustration and anger as he felt a cool fluid flowing into his arm. He looked into his brother's eyes as Nicky's dark ones locked with him. "You fucker!" Starsky spat as he began to feel his head spinning, and his body become heavy, making fighting more and more difficult.

His body finally relaxed as he blinked over and over again, trying to clear his head. He couldn't move, couldn't fight, couldn't speak. A warm blanket of a complete euphoric feeling washed over his body as he stared at the ceiling.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

_**Author's Notes: The last chapter I received a review by someone anonymously. I wanted to thank you for your honesty and constructive criticism, but I am not sure who you are. After this chapter, I am determined to pick up the pace and move things along. I hope you all stick with it. **_

**Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Starsky lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He heard the voices around him but he felt like he was under water, the voices muffled and unclear. He tried to move his left arm, just to watch it flop at his side, it felt heavy and uncoordinated. The swimming in his head started to stabilize, he concentrated harder on the simple commands he gave his extremities.

He looked over at the four men in the room that were watching him curiously, waiting to see what the curly haired detective would do. He turned his head to the right, Carmen was sitting right beside him, her hand on his chest, her eyes filled with worry. He didn't remember when she got there, just that she _was _there now.

He knew that what ever drug they had given him, he had never experienced anything like this before. He was calm and frightened at the same time. He knew he was in danger, but didn't care. Again, he tried to move his left arm with a little more success this time. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to will away the drugs that were flowing through him.

Vito watched Starsky struggle to function. "You sure you didn't give him too much of that shit?" He asked Joey who had loaded the dose in the syringe.

"I'm sure, he's just a lightweight, give it a sec, he'll adjust." Joey answered, watching Starsky nervously.

Starsky's limp hand reached out, flopping over Carmen's arm, trying to grab a hold of her, but unable to control the simple motion. She winced as he brushed against her right arm, pulling it away from him. With her left arm, Carmen reached up and firmly took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"Shhhh, it's okay David. It'll pass." She said reassuringly.

"Let's see if he can get up, that'll be a start." Vito instructed the bystanders.

"Good idea." Nicky agreed as he walked over to his brother. "Time to see what you can do big brother, get up." Nicky tried to persuade him to stand of his own free will.

Starsky blinked hard, several times as he tried to focus on his brother's face. He licked his lips before he spoke gently, "Fuck you."

Nicky let out a roar of laughter as he looked over at Vito, "Looks like the drug hasn't affected his speech unfortunately." He snorted and then returned his attention to his brother, firmly slapping him against the cheek. "Auh, come on Davey, get up. Don't make us have to hurt someone again." He said as he reached out and grabbed Carmen by the hair, causing her to squeal.

"Don't." Starsky replied, as he let go of her hand and slowly tried to move his arms underneath him, pushing himself up minutely. He struggled with every inch as the room would tilt from side to side on him, backing himself up until he felt the wall behind him.

Using the firm surface for leverage, he carefully moved into a sitting position, inadvertently letting his head flop forward. He heard Carmen crying in the distance, as someone grabbed a handful of hair and snapped his head back. He found himself looking up into Joey's face.

"Up!" Joey demanded as his face contorted in anger.

Starsky sighed heavily as he crawled backwards up the wall, trying to get his unstable feet beneath him. He swallowed hard as he concentrated on not falling back down.

Finally, he stood on his own, swaying back and forth, making sure to keep the wall behind him. He was sweating profusely as his curly hair lay flat against his forehead.

"Very good Mr. Starsky." Vito praised the struggling brunet. "Now let's go meet your partner." He spat as he turned to leave.

Starsky wasn't sure if he heard the man correctly or not as Joey and Frankie each grabbed an arm and led him from the room.

XXXX

Hutch scanned the alley from Cooper's car, he leaned over and spoke to his temporary partner.

"Listen, I want you to hang back, keep an eye out, let me take the lead on this. If this guy really does have information on Starsky, I want him to think I'm alone; don't want to scare him off. You got me?" Hutch explained, not leaving any doubt in Cooper's mind as to what his part in this will be.

The abandoned theater was completely boarded up. The windows sealed, the door nailed shut. Hutch climbed out of Cooper's tan Crown Victoria and started to walk away.

"Um, Hutch?" Cooper said nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hutch bent back down, looking in the car, over at the rookie.

"Do me a favor," the green eyed officer looked at his partner, "stay in my view, would ya'?"

The corner of his mouth curled into a half smile as he tapped the roof of the car. "Will do, Coop." Hutch said appreciatively before standing and heading down the alleyway.

Hutch zipped up his tan leather jacket and shoved both hands into the pockets. Cautiously he headed down the alley as Cooper made a U-turn in the middle of the road and parked across the street.

As Hutch neared the theater, he looked back to make sure that he was still in clear view of his partner. He moved closer to the brick wall on the right side of the building, and leaned up against it, keeping a heightened sense of awareness, not knowing what or who to expect. Twenty minutes passed, then thirty. Hutch was just getting ready to head back to Cooper's car when he heard a car pulling up behind him, and honking its horn at the tall blond.

Hutch looked down the long alleyway to see a dark limousine parked in the entrance. The windows were tinted, and he couldn't make out how many passengers were in the car, but he was feeling less than safe at the moment and extremely vulnerable.

Hutch stopped in his tracks, afraid to move, and not knowing which direction to head, he looked back at Cooper who was now out of the car and standing on the sidewalk, window shopping and watching him intently. He stood in the alley and waited for instructions.

The window on the very back door, rolled down about four inches. Hutch still couldn't see inside the car.

"We have some information on your missing partner, Hutchinson." A voice came from inside the limousine.

"What do you want from me?" Hutch shouted back as he raised both hands into the air to show them he had no intentions of pulling a weapon on them. "Tell me what you want me to do?"

"Just stay where you are for now." He was instructed. "Turn around and put your hands on your head, interlock your fingers."

Hutch slowly turned as he raised his hands higher, placing them on his head. He looked up and saw Cooper responding, pulling his weapon after ducking behind the building. Hutch spoke silently to the rookie.

_Stay calm Coop, everything is under control for now, no fast moves, you're here to back me up, nothing more. _

Cooper read the whole conversation in the blonds' eyes and adjusted himself according to Hutch's direction.

Starsky sat in the limo, just hearing Hutch's voice was a comfort to him. He was so close, yet it might have well been miles. The drugs were still making it impossible for the brunet to be able to take any type of control of the situation, he knew what was happening, but couldn't do anything about it. He sighed deeply in frustration; he couldn't find his voice, what he was able to speak, only came out in whispers…

"…utch…"

"Now what?" Hutch yelled back, over his shoulder.

"Run…utch…" Starsky whispered so only the men inside the car could hear. Even in his drugged up state, his instinct was in tact, he knew that they meant harm to his friend, and he didn't know how he could help him, not in his state.

Starsky fought his mind over his body, trying to take over the control of his body that he had always taken for granted.

"So we hear your partner has crossed over…" Joey shouted at Hutch. "We just wanted you to see for yourself that there is no turning back for him."

He threw several photographs out the window and watched the float to the dirty damp concrete below.

"You'll see that you don't know shit about that partner of yours." Joey said as Hutch looked over his shoulder.

"And just what the hell do you know?" Hutch retorted his anger and his fear rising to a dangerous level. "Who the fuck are you to tell me about my partner?"

"Why don't you come and look at the pictures we have for you, see for yourself." Joey offered.

Hutch slowly lowered his hands and turned around, one small step at a time, making sure he wasn't going to meet any resistance.

"Don't you remember Hutchinson," Joey continued, "what it was like once you started heading down the wrong path? What it felt like to know you were doing something you shouldn't be, but being helpless to stop it?"

The knot in Hutch's stomach continued to grow, tightening up so hard that he thought he may actually lose its contents right where he stood.

"What are you talking about? Why did you call me here?" Hutch asked, his confusion increasing, but needing to keep them taking, just to get one clue, something that they would let slip.

Inside the car, Hutch's frame swam in and out of focus for Starsky. He tried closing one eye to make it easier for the other to concentrate on the tall man. He wanted to get to him, to feel his comforting touch, to hear him say that everything was going to be okay, they'd get through this together. He let his head rest back briefly against the seat of the car as he exhaled. Closing his eyes, he thought about his conversation he had with Hutch and wished he had told his partner _everything._ He needed help, and now there was no on that was going to be able to give it to him.

The dark haired detective looked up to see Joey raising a gun, pointing it out of the door from a small hole that probably wasn't even noticeable to Hutch, not from that distance.

"_Hutch…"_ Starsky's voice once again failed him.

"Come on Hutchinson, come see for yourself." This time Frankie taunted the blond. "Pick up the pictures."

"_What are…you doing?" _Starsky whispered to Joey as he saw Hutch coming closer to the car.

With an evil smile, Joey looked back at the drugged compliant officer and spoke hauntingly calm.

"Taking away your will to live." He said before returning his focus on the man that many had come to know as the White Knight.

Joey took his time, aiming carefully, pointing his weapon at the most accurate spot to ensure Hutch's imminent demise, right between the eyes.

Starsky watched wide-eyed, trying to move, his arms flopping around. He growled as he fought against his own body for control. He grunted loudly as he forced his body forward, barely hitting Joey's arm as the gun went off.

Hutch felt his body being thrown through the air as he heard the shot being fired.

"_Hutch!" _He swore he heard Starsky yelling out for him, as he fell to the ground, feeling a warm fluid flowing over across chest.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

_**Author's Notes: I have received a lot of comment about the last couple of chapters and it seems that people are actually quite content with the pace of this story. I will continue to write it as I had planned, I hope everyone stays tuned.**_

**Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Cooper hit the tall blond around the chest sending him tumbling to the ground, the rookie landing on top of him.

Hutch awkwardly reached inside his jacket, drawing his Magnum as he rolled Cooper over to the side. Hutch drew his hand back, seeing that it was covered in blood. He checked his own chest, and then looked down at Cooper who was breathing heavily the blood quickly seeping through his thin blue shirt.

"Cooper!" Hutch shouted out in shock as he got to his knees, rolling Cooper onto his back.

Cooper reached up and grabbed Hutch's hand. "It's okay, go…" He panted. "…go get your partner back." He moaned as his eyes started to roll back into his head.

Hutch looked up to see the window of the limo being rolled up. Starsky watched as he made out the form that Hutch was kneeling over, someone had been shot, but it wasn't Hutch, for that he was grateful.

"Let's get the hell outta here…he's got back up…" Joey shouted at the driver. "There's probably more…" Joey began to panic, looking around them as he stopped briefly to focus on his prisoner. Drawing back his arm, he delivered a vicious right hook to the detective snapping Starsky's head to the side and causing him to fall over across the seat.

The blond detective tried to get a fix on the license plate number, and wasn't surprised to see the limousine didn't have one. Hutch lifted Cooper's shirt to check out the extent of his injuries, "I'm not going anywhere Coop. Right now, you need me more than he does. Hang in there, okay partner?"

Cooper let his head fall back against the hard asphalt. "Whatever…you say…" He grimaced in pain, "You're in charge."

"And don't you forget it." Hutch looked down at the injured rookie, realizing that the man lying on the ground before, just saved his life, taking a bullet that was meant for him. "Look Buddy, I gotta call an ambulance, you hold on, you hear me?"

Hutch looked around and saw a crowd beginning to gather, a woman raced over to help the officer.

"I'm a nurse, I can help." She informed the blond.

He took her hand and pressed it against the wound on Cooper's chest. "Keep pressure on this, I'll be right back." Hutch ordered as he rose and ran back to Cooper's car, reaching in the window and retrieving the radio.

After calling for help, he rushed back to the alley, but before going to Cooper's side, he ran past him, and started to collect the pictures that his adversaries had thrown at him. His stomach sprang to life as he spotted the first photo, one of Starsky holding a gun and standing over Ryan's body. He reached down and picked up two more photos, there was one of him laying on a bed with Carmen, and another one of him sitting at a large conference table, his hands crossed in front of him, appearing to be in deep conversation.

The fourth and final photo was of Starsky, again over Ryan. Hutch didn't have time to think about the pictures, Cooper was injured and he needed help. He quickly tucked the photos inside his jacket pocket as he rushed back to Cooper's side.

Within minutes, the ambulance showed up, triaging the detective and whisking him off to Bay City Memorial, Hutch following close behind, in Cooper's car, already hearing the conversation he would be having shortly with Dobey. Hutch didn't know how he was going to explain this one, but he knew he would have to tell his Captain everything…

even though he had promised Starsky that he would keep things to himself, he knew that this time, he never should have mad a promise he wasn't going to be able to keep. He just hoped that Starsky would forgive him.

XXXX

Starsky was thrown into the conference room; he stumbled against the table before taking the nearest seat. His mind wandered to his tall blond partner, he regretted asking Hutch to keep all of this a secret, and he prayed that Hutch would be smart enough to fill in Captain Dobey, he only hoped that Hutch would forgive him for putting him through this.

Joey and Frankie stood next to the curly haired brunet. Starsky was just beginning to feel normal again; the drugs seemed to be finally clearing his system. The door on the far side of the room opened, Vito and Nicky entered, both wearing extreme looks of disappointment on their faces as they took their seats at the table.

"I am quite disappointed in you Joey." Vito spoke hauntingly angry. "Tell me what happened."

Nicky had an unsettling feeling, for the first time he felt regret. Regret and fear for bringing his brother into this organization. If Vito didn't kill him before this was all over, he finally realized that his older brother would. The fear he was feeling was for his own possible demise, and possibly, a little fear for his brother's safety. He looked up and locked eyes with his older brother, expressing sorrow and complete helplessness. Starsky saw it in his younger siblings eyes, his eyes pained, he knew this was not going to be something that Starsky was going to be able to cover up, Nicky was going to have to face the piper, this time.

"He hit my arm as I was taking my shot, I missed the blond, but I did hit the other one." Joey tried to make his case sound better. Even if he had failed at killing Hutch, there was a chance that he had quite possibly killed another officer. He had only hoped that would at least satisfy the crime boss.

Starsky was flooded with a mixture of emotions. He was elated that Hutch had remained unscathed in the altercation, but at the same time he was filled with concern for Cooper. He felt guilt for being relieved that Cooper was hit instead of Hutch, but he couldn't help it, he was.

"I gave you explicit instructions Joey, and you have failed me…" Vito spoke softly. "…you know how I feel about failures inside this organization. There is no room for failures."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry. I take full responsibility." Joey said nervously.

Vito rose and walked over to Starsky who was sitting, staring at the table. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, he jerked his head back, causing the brunet to wince and grit his teeth together.

"You think you're smart, don't you David?" He spat. "Think you're as smart as your old man was?" Vito looked at Nicky. "Why don't you go have yourself some fun Nicky? You've earned it."

Nicky rose from the table. "Yes Sir, what ever you say." He stuttered slightly as his fears began to take control and his body trembled slightly. He almost didn't want to leave his brother, yet he knew he couldn't stay. He needed to get more medicine, he needed something to calm the shaking, steady his nerves. He knew exactly where to go.

"Take Carmen with you." Vito continued. "Have a party, she's yours now, do whatever you want before we let her go for good." Vito smiled.

Nicky's eyes looked back at Starsky, pleading for help, but not being able to ask for it. "Go on Nicky, get the fuck outta here! Your brother and I have a lot to talk about!" Vito bellowed a Nicky quickly left the room.

Vito turned back at the senior Starsky. "So I guess after your Pop was killed, you were the man of the house, now weren't you David?" He orated as he sat on the side of the large marble table, pulling out a Cuban cigar from his jacket pocket, and lighting it, blowing the smoke into Starsky's face. "See, I honestly thought that killing your Pop would make me feel better, it would make us even for him taking my boy's life. But guess what...I was wrong!"

Starsky's hated filled eyes sprang to life as he looked at Vito. "You killed my pop?" He said, his voice calm and steady, pointed in tone.

"That's right son, and I'm gonna kill you and your brother too, but not yet!" Vito rose from the table and turned to walk away.

Starsky rose, prepared to rip the man before him apart, he was quickly grabbed by both Joey and Frankie, pinning him back down into the chair.

"You remind me a lot of your old man, a cop, hot headed, and you think with your heart instead of your fucking brain. How else do you explain winding up here, with me?" Vito continued his speech. "I am a bit disappointed though, I really thought you'd be smarter, harder to catch…you made it too easy David. You care too much about your family ties…"

Joey grabbed another syringe from his pocket and handed it to Vito. Starsky's eyes widened as he knew that they were about to drug him again, making it impossible for him to fight back. He wasn't going to sit still while they injected him with God knows what. Joey and Frankie both grabbed Starsky as he began to fight harder, pulling against them, writhing and kicking, nearly catching Vito in his family jewels.

"Hold him still damn it!" Vito shouted in anger at his inept guards.

Frankie reached back and delivered a devastating blow to Starsky's jaw, send his head snapping to the side and disorientating him briefly. Joey grabbed Starskys jaw and neck in his strong vice like arm, turning it to the side, exposing a large pulsing vein to his boss.

"Beautiful!" Vito hissed as he approached Starsky neck, expressing a small amount of fluid from the tip of the needle. "Hold him still!"

Vito bent over and quickly jabbed the tip of the syringe into his neck, pulling back on the plunger, drawing blood into the clear tube indicating that he had hit his mark. Quickly he expressed the contents into Starsky vein as he withdrew and stood back to watch his victory unfold.

"You are a sad motherfucker!" Starsky fumed. "Killing me and my brother isn't gonna make your pain go away! No matter what, your son is still gonna be dead, and my Pop is still gonna be the one that killed him!" Starsky said triumphantly before his words started to slur, "You can't…change the…passst…" Starsky's head lolled to the side as his eyes rolled around in their sockets. "You fushing bashtard…" He tried to form the words, but his mouth was barely working.

Starsky's neck was limp, his head falling back on to the chair. "At leasht my Pop…washn't…a fushing coward……" Starsky muttered as the ceiling spun in circles, causing him to get nauseous. He swallowed hard.

"David this day was more than I could have hoped for, it has exceeded my expectations." Vito grinned as he drew back his arm and back handed the helpless brunet across the face.

"Good for you…" Starsky tried to stay defiant, not to give the man any satisfaction of victory or fear. He was doing it for his father.

Both Joey and Frankie backed away from the chair feeling fairly secure that the strong mighty man before them wasn't going to put up a fight.

Frankie moved around to the front of the chair, and after a subtle nod of Vito's head, he drew back and released his fist into Starsky's stomach, throwing the detective forward, coughing and gasping for air.

Joey stayed behind the captive and reached down, grabbing him by both shoulders and pulled him back into the seat. Frankie regained his stance and sent his left fist flying against the side of the brunet's head. Spit flew from his mouth as it snapped to the right.

"It's a shame he's so out of it, he probably isn't feeling any pain at all." Joey noted winning him an irritated glare from his boss.

"Maybe not now, but just wait until the drugs wear off, he will have a hard time moving with several broken bones." Vito announced.

"You know David, getting your brother hooked on drugs was the easy part, all we had to do was act like we gave a shit about him and he plays right into it. If you ask me, I'd say he's starving for attention…guess you weren't much of a big brother now were you?" Vito spoke as Frankie continued to pummel the dazed man.

Starsky fell forward, out of the chair and onto the floor. Frankie wasted no time in treating him like a football on a tee, punting him in the side.

The detective was breathing hard, gasping or coughing; it was getting hard to tell. His moans, groans and pleas were all beginning to sound alike. Joey and Frankie enjoyed their job; they laughed and taunted the injured brunet as Vito looked on approvingly. Starsky laid there afraid to move, afraid to fight back, feeling like a victim being attacked by a grizzly bear, trying to play dead. If he stopped fighting, he hoped the fun would be over. They enjoyed watching his pathetic attempts to struggle, he did something David Starsky rarely did, he gave up.

The door opened, a large balding man entered. Starsky saw the shoes and heard the footsteps echoing in his brain, his ear pressed against the wood floor. They stopped hitting him, stopped kicking him, stopped laughing. The new guest spoke…

"What, you didn't plan on saving any for me?" Starsky immediately recognized the harsh, rough raspy voice that came from many years of drinking and smoking…

_Durniak…_Starsky recalled the face of the man that had helped his family pay for his father's funeral, the man that had claimed to be a friend of the family, the man that pretended he cared about the Starsky's…

"Mr. Durniak, I didn't know that you had arrived, we were expecting you tomorrow…" Joey spat excuses.

"If I had gotten here tomorrow, would I have been too late to get in on the fun?" Joe Durniak looked down at the bloody, beaten body lying in front of him. "I'm disappointed in you Vito, I thought we were friends." He spoke as he noticed Starsky's drugged state.

"We _are_ friends Joe! Go ahead, have some fun." Vito flipped his head, signaling for Joey and Frankie to leave the room, which they did immediately.

"You might as well go with them Vito, I wanna be alone with this asshole. I have my own score to settle with him." Durniak noted as Vito obeyed, following his two guards out of the room.

Once the door had closed completely, Joe kneeled next to Starsky, reaching out his hand. Starsky flinched in fear as the shadow of Durniak's hand crossed over the detective's face.

"It s'okay Davey," He said as he lightly brushed his knuckles against Starsky's cheek. "It's me, Joe Durniak…" He allowed his hand to run through Starsky's curly hair. "I'm gonna get you outta here, don't you worry…" Durniak vowed as he looked over his shoulder, making sure they were still alone in the room. "Problem is…how?"

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

_**Author's Notes: I have received a lot of comments about the last couple of chapters and it seems that people are actually quite content with the pace of this story. I will continue to write it as I had planned, I hope everyone stays tuned.**_

**Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hutch paced the waiting room of the emergency room. They knew him by name, which was never a good thing. His thoughts wandered to his injured partner, Cooper was in the OR with the doctors. Hutch contacted Dobey, but had no idea who else to call. If it were Starsky that had been injured, he would have known immediately what he needed to do. He would have called his mother in New York, his Aunt and Uncle in California, maybe even try to find Nicky. But with Cooper, he didn't know who his family was, if he had a girlfriend, a wife…he never even bothered to ask the rookie. An instant stab of guilt shot through him, as his partner, it was his responsibility to make the calls. The rookie had taken a bullet for Hutch, the least Hutch could do was call his family, if only he knew who they were.

Hutch continued to pace the waiting room, shoving his hands deep into his pocket as his thoughts wandered to Starsky. Did he really hear his voice in the alley, or was it just his imagination, his wishful thinking…where exactly was his partner? What was he doing? Did he need Hutch's help?

He needed answers…

Dobey burst through the swinging emergency room doors, searching for the tall blond, quickly spotting him across the room. He approached his detective, one arm stretching out patting Hutch on the back.

"What the hell happened, Hutch? I heard Cooper's been shot…Are you okay son?" Dobey questioned his officer.

"Cap'…" Hutch started but was quickly cut off by the large black man.

"What's this I hear about you ditching Simonetti? He wants your head on a silver platter now. And then this…Cooper being shot…" Dobey's mind was racing, trying to work things out in his head, "…you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do Hutchinson!"

"Cap'…" Hutch tried to interject, but Dobey just raised his hand stopping him again.

"Whatever it is that you have to say, you better make sure that you want me to repeat it to Simonetti. I have no choice, anything you tell me, I have to tell him. I'm under orders, so be careful what you say." Dobey finished and then stared into Hutch's eyes, warning him to tread lightly.

Hutch patted his jacket pocket, the one with the incriminating photos of Starsky; he couldn't show them to Dobey, he couldn't ask him for help, at least, not yet.

"I got a call Cap', at the station…someone said they had information on Starsky…they wanted to meet, alone…" Hutch walked away, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on Dobey's face, "…so I ditched Simonetti, told him, you wanted to see him…" A crooked smiled crossed the heavy-set Captain as Hutch continued, "…took Coop with me. We were in an alley…a car pulled up…it was a limousine…dark, tinted windows…dark color, either gray or black…someone inside, opened fire…Cooper pushed me out of the way…he took a round in his upper chest…" Dobey and Hutch locked eyes, "Cap', he saved my life…"

"I know that son, I know." Dobey reached out and gently squeezed Hutch's forearm. "He's gonna be alright." He assured his officer.

"I sure hope so…" Hutch turned to walk away, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Damn it Cap'! I'm sorry…"

Dobey sighed heavily as he walked up to the nurse's station, determined to get more information on his officer. As the Captain spoke to the nurse in charge, a doctor dressed in surgical scrubs entered the waiting room approaching the tall blond detective.

"Your partner's gonna be just fine. We were able to retrieve the bullet with no major damage to any internal organs or the surrounding tissues. The operation went well and he's expected to make a full recovery." The doctor gave his concise oral report as Dobey walked up to the both of them. "We'll be keeping him for a day or two, just for observation, after that, he'll be free to go home."

_Home? _Hutch thought to himself…he didn't even know where Cooper lived, would he be able to care for himself? He kicked himself for not making an effort to find out more about the rookie, an oversight he was going to soon correct.

"Thank you Doctor." Hutch reached out and shook the man's hand. "When can I see him?"

They're stitching him up now…then he'll be headed for recovery. He's going to be out of it all night. I suggest you go get some rest. Come back in the morning…he'll be up to visitors then." The doctor advised Hutch.

Hutch looked over at Dobey, his eyes full of worry and fear. Dobey read him like a book; Hutch would never imagine leaving a partner that had been injured saving his life.

"Go on son, I'll stay with him, you need to get some rest…when was the last time you ate something?" Dobey asked with a deep sound of concern in his voice.

"I don't remember." Hutch answered wearily.

"I want you to get some food and then some rest! In that order! Do you hear me?" Dobey's glare softened, "And then, I want you to get back out there and find your other partner." He said halfway ordering him and halfway gently nudging him.

"Thanks Cap." Hutch said, the corner of his mouth curling upward as he patted his superior officer on the back and started to leave the waiting room. He stopped abruptly and turned back. "Cap?"

Dobey turned around to meet Hutch's gaze, "What is it?"

"Call me when he wakes up, would you?" Hutch implored his Captain.

"I will son, I will." Dobey assured him before waving him on.

XXXX

Starsky remained on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, Durniak looking over him. His lip was split and bleeding, along with a cut right above his left eyebrow. His right cheek was already discoloring as his eyes remained vacant and distant.

"You hear me Davy?" Joe whispered, his raspy voice barely audible. Durniak reached out with his right hand and padded Starsky's face, cupping his cheek. "Auh Davy, what'd they do to ya' huh?" He said with a tone of concern in his voice. He continued to look around, making sure that no one had joined them without his knowledge. They were still alone in the room.

Starsky's eyes clenched tightly shut for a brief moment as Durniak tried to talk him through it, "Atta boy Davy, let it go…you're gonna be fine my boy…just hang in there."

Starsky moaned as if he heard and understood what the man was saying. "They can't know about me Davy…they can't know that I am here to help you…"

Starsky moaned again as the door opened, Durniak looked up to see Vito entering the room, and then looked back down at the young man on the ground, "I'm sorry Davy." He said quietly before he drew his arm back and shot his fist forward; connecting with Starsky's left cheek.

"Piece of shit!" Durniak shouted so Vito could hear his anger.

Durniak rose to his feet as he looked over at the aging Vito, "Get him the hell out of here! He's no good to me in this condition!" Joe complained.

Frankie and Joey entered the room as Starsky's eye rolled back in his head, the room spinning around him, feeling like a dream with the exception of the shooting pain in his jaw. He couldn't talk, couldn't move, he was unable to control even the simplest bodily functions.

Frankie and Joey each grabbed one side of the dark haired detective and lifted him up, his head falling forward, his chin pressed against his chest. The door opened once again as Nicky walked in, he couldn't keep from showing the concern on his face as he saw his brother's helpless form being held up. His face was bruised, blood trickling down the side, he appeared to be complete unaware of his surroundings. Nicky swallowed hard as he spoke.

"S'he okay?" He asked Vito as Durniak disappeared into the shadows of the room.

Starsky didn't even respond to his brother's voice, Nicky doubted that he would even recognize him, in the condition he was in.

"You promised me he wouldn't be hurt." Nicky asked the men in the room. "You promised me." The fear in his voice caused a subtle tremble. "You wanted him, an' I brought him here, why are you hurting him? You said we would all work together, we'd make a fortune…why are you doing this?"

Nicky began to realize that the men in the room weren't exactly telling him the complete truth, things were beginning to fall into place.

"You still don't get it, do you Nicky?" Vito spoke, a smile crossing his face. "I do find your ignorance heart warming…" The older man started to explain. "I never wanted you two to become a part of my organization…"

Nicky nervously looked at his brother and then back at Vito.

"I only wanted the two of you here so I could destroy both of you, from the inside out, or the outside in, in your brother's case." Vito snorted in laughter. "I wanted to make you boys pay for something your father did to me a long time ago."

"My father?" Nicky asked in disbelief. "But my father's dead."

"And just who do you think killed him?" Vito asked, rising from the table and approaching the younger Starsky.

Nicky backed up slowly, step by step, until he was stopped in his tracks, his body hitting what felt like a brick wall. He looked over his shoulder and saw a much larger man, standing there with both of his arms crossed over his chest. Nicky felt his heart drop and his stomach rise as the blanket of deceit that was unfolding, washed over him.

"_Nicky…" _Starsky managed a whisper, his voice returning for just a brief moment, before escaping him again.

His younger brother swam in and out of focus causing the detective to fight back the urge to vomit all over the table before him. He swallowed hard once again as he concentrated on regaining some stability.

"_Shhhhhh Nicky, s'okay…" _Starsky closed one eye trying to focus better.

Vito roared in laughter as he waved his hand in front of him, "Take Nicky back to his room, and make sure he stays there this time." Vito commanded as the man standing behind the youngest Starsky, grabbed him by the collar jerking him out of the room violently.

Nicky was escorted out of the room as Starsky was ushered to the door.

"Joey, I'm not finished with you." Vito informed the guard as he flipped his head at Frankie. "Take him back to his room."

Frankie struggled with Starsky as he left the conference room leaving Joey behind with an angry Vito, the door closing behind him. Starsky's feet barely worked, as he was led down the hall to his room, occasionally tripping over his own feet. Halfway there, Durniak caught up to him and offered his help. They managed to get Starsky into his room as Frankie shoved the injured detective face first onto his bed. Frankie closed and secured the door as Starsky rolled over to his back, again staring at the very familiar ceiling.

Carmen was quickly at the brunet's side, climbing up on the bed, kneeling next to him, gently stroking his hair away from his face.

"It's okay David, I'm here…" She said as she took his hand in hers. "Just relax…"

She quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, grabbing a washcloth and getting it wet with cool water. She returned to him, carefully wiping the blood from his face. He winced as he pulled away, turning his head to the side.

"I'm sorry David." She spoke softly as she cupped his forehead with her other hand to keep him from moving. Bending forward she delivered a gentle kiss to his clammy brow.

Starsky lay there, enjoying the contact that he felt, her tender touch soothing him. He wished he could move, to help her, to talk to her. The drugs they had injected him with were in control for now.

XXXX

Outside, Frankie sat in a small chair, just outside his door, keeping a watchful vigil on his charge. He quickly jumped to his feet as Joe Durniak approached him, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and two glasses in the other.

"Frankie, my boy!" Joe greeted the young guard. "It's time I thank you for all of your hard work inside the organization."

Frankie wasted no time retrieving a chair for Durniak, the man was infamous inside the family for his leadership and tough love. He had been known to live his life with great compassion, but at the same time he had no problems doing away with potential problems or dead weight.

They both sat, Joe handing Frankie a glass, and keeping one for himself. He opened the bottle of dark whiskey and poured half a glass for himself while filling the one that Frankie held. He stayed there, making small talk with the guard, making toasts and cheers until the glasses were empty, quickly refilling them. He continually came up with things that either were a cause for celebratory drink, or Frankie would take a swig in anger. Their discussion went on for about an hour, until Frankie began to sway back and forth slightly in the chair.

XXXX

Carmen tucked Starsky into bed, pulling the covers up around his neck. She looked at his sleeping form, as she tilted her head to the side, drinking him in. Turning on her heels she headed into her room, turning out her light and climbed into her own bed, getting comfortable. She made sure that she kept the door opened so Starsky could call for her if he needed to.

XXXX

Frankie's head rested against the back of his chair, his glass falling from his hand and onto the carpet. Durniak made sure that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Rising from his chair, Joe took the keys from Frankie's jacket pocket and headed for Starsky's room.

XXXX

Durniak unlocked the door and slowly pushed it opened, he saw Starsky's sleeping silhouette on the bed as he heard his deep breaths and occasional snore, indicating a deep sleep.

He quietly walked over to the sleeping man as he reached out and gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Davy, wake up…" He growled. "Come on Davy, get up. We need to get you outta here, now!"

Starsky stirred as he rolled over to his side, his eyes blinking hard, trying to clear his foggy head.

"Damn it! Come on David, let's move." Durniak glanced around the room nervously as he pulled on Starsky's right arm, sitting him up as his head lolled to the side. "I made a promise to your old man an' I intend on keeping it!"

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

_**Author's Notes: I have received a lot of comments about the last couple of chapters and it seems that people are actually quite content with the pace of this story. I will continue to write it as I had planned, I hope everyone stays tuned.**_

**Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Hutch threw his weary body down on the worn tan sofa, his hand digging into his jacket pocket and retrieving the photos from the alley. Thumbing through them he examined each one with greater scrutiny. He noticed something he hadn't seen before, Starsky's eyes, even from a distance, he saw the fear in them, the pure panic and terror the emanated from them…Starsky didn't kill Ryan, but he _was _there when it happened, at somebody else's hands.

He stared at the pictures, stressing at the image of his best friend, compromised in a way he never thought would be possible. Starsky's image had been masterfully tarnished by experts, appearing to be headed down the wrong path on his way to his own destruction. He felt a sense of urgency; urgency to find his partner, urgency to clear his name, urgency to make all right with the world once again.

The tall blond rose off the couch, arching his back and stretching out his tired muscles. He threw the pictures down on the coffee table as he pealed off his leather jacket, tossing it on the back of the couch. Heading to the refrigerator, he opened the door, reached in and pulled out a bottle of ice cold beer. Using the bottle opener on the counter beside the icebox, he popped off the top, allowing it clatter to the floor and roll under the stove. Shrugging his shoulders and taking a long swig of the cool fluid, he added the bottle top to a list of other items he would need to retrieve from the great abyss under his appliances.

Unhooking his holster, he squirmed out of it, leaving his Magnum secured in its holder and draping it over the paneled door. He set his beer on the bureau by the bathroom as he unsnapped his shirt, and removed it from his sweating skin, throwing it to the floor, grabbing a hold of his belt buckle he wasted no time in undoing his pants, letting them fall to the ground as he kicked out of them. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, allowing the water to heat up. He quickly retrieved his still cold beer and took a long drink, finishing over half of it in one motion.

He took his time in the shower allowing the hot water to pulsate against his back, loosening up all the tense muscles, finally allowing himself to briefly relax. After toweling off, he helped himself to one more beer, making quick work of that one too, before settling into his bed, falling asleep quicker than he thought would be possible.

XXXX

Joe struggled with Starsky, trying to pull him forward. One of his own personal guards, Carlos, was there to help him. Starsky's head lolled forward, his chin hitting his chest, he mumbled something unintelligible. Durniak allowed Starsky to lay back down as he assessed the situation.

"Come on Davy, just give me a little help would you?" Joe pled with the brunet. "What the hell did they give you, boy?"

"Nicky…" Starsky's voice was rough and unsteady.

"He's out of it Joe." Carlos stated the obvious as he moved in closer to the bed, examining his subject.

"…elp Nicky…" Starsky raised his hand and clumsily slapped Joe's chest. "Please…help Nicky…" He pled.

"Relax Davy, he's gone…musta took off…but don't you worry, we'll find him." Joe assured him as he moved aside to give his accomplice room to maneuver.

"What ab…out C…armen?" Starsky was out of it, but he still knew he had people to help.

Joe smiled at the man on the bed. "Just like you Davy, always thinkin' about other people." He shook his head, amused. "Keep it down would ya?"

Durniak moved to the door that separated the two bedrooms, looking in on Carmen sleeping peacefully. He slowly closed the door, trying to keep from waking her.

Starsky laid there on the bed, blinking hard, trying to clear the clouds from his brain. His thoughts were jumbled as he tried desperately to straighten them out before trying to speak them. "Where's Nicky?" He mumbled.

"I told you, he's gone." Joe reiterated.

"Nick…" Starsky repeated himself, his confusion taking control. He knew what he was thinking, however, what he was thinking wasn't what was coming out of his mouth. "…Hutch…" He whispered as his eyes rolled back and a wave of dizziness washed over him, causing him to reach out, grabbing Joe's guard to keep from falling off the bed.

"Easy there big boy!" Durniak's right hand man exclaimed as he looked over at his boss. "We need to get him outta here before someone catches us, or finds Frankie passed out."

"Get 'im up." Joe instructed the brut.

"Can't leave…" Starsky stammered as he tried his best to contest, but failing miserably. "I…promise…no…"

Carlos pulled the brunet detective up off the bed by one arm; his head again flopped forward looking more like an uncoordinated new born baby.

"…Stop…don't…can't…" He protested to the best of his ability. "…leave…"

"Damn it! Keep it down Davy, you're gonna get us all killed." Durniak begged with Starsky.

"Carmen…have…to help..." He said as Carlos could feel the brunet's body start to tense up as his voice got louder. "…let me go…" Starsky fell onto his side as Carlos let him go.

"Whatya want me to do Joe?" Carlos asked, feeling more frustrated moment by moment. As the time passed, so did their chances of getting out of the house without being noticed.

Joe looked at the young man lying on his side, and then tipped his head at his guard, Carlos knowing that that was his sign.

The large man drew back his right arm, balling up his fist, he grabbed Starsky by the shirt with his left hand as he pulled the brunet's torso closer to him. Letting his fist fly forward, he connected with the detective's jaw. Starsky's head snapped to the side as his eyes instantly rolled to the back of his head and his lids closed, his entire body immediately going limp in Carlos' hand.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Joe growled as Carlos lifted Starsky up and over his shoulder, carrying him to the door that Durniak held open.

XXXX

Hutch heard the phone ringing in the distance; it came closer and closer as he was slowly reeled back into consciousness. He opened his eyes wearily as his vision cleared, and the world swam back into focus. He rubbed his eyes as he rolled over and grabbed the receiver of the phone on his nightstand.

"…ello?" Hutch's voice was rougher than he had expected it to be, giving way to his overly dry throat. He swallowed hard trying to rejuvenate the saliva flow.

"_Mr. Hutchinson?" _The rough voice on the other line spoke.

"Who wants to know?" Hutch raised himself up, propping his body up onto his elbows, clearing his throat. For a brief second his heart skipped a beat, thinking that this call could be bad news, about Cooper or Starsky.

"_That dudn't matter! I got information about Davy!"_

The voice on the other end reeked of years of smoking and drinking hard liquor. The stress put on the caller's vocal cords was very apparent. Hutch could almost picture the overweight man in his mind.

"Davy who?" Hutch asked, never really putting the name with his best friends face.

"_Davy Starsky!" _The frustration in the man's voice increasing. _"How many Davy's you know?" _

"Look here, I don't know who in the hell you are and frankly I could care less…" Hutch spat as he was instantaneously awake and alert, his instinct kicking in.

"_Listen up…" _Durniak cut Hutch short. _"Your partner is here with me, an' I'm gonna tell you where you can find him." _

After the incident with he and Cooper in the alley, Hutch's first thought was of another set-up.

"I'm listening." He really wanted to keep the caller talking.

"_There's a hotel, on the corner of Georgina and Ocean Ave…room 121…the door will be unlocked." _

Hutch heard someone in the background moan. "Who in the hell is this, and what the fuck do you want from me?" He felt his heart rate increase as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the deep crease in his brow deepening.

"_All I want to do is help Davy…I found your number in his wallet, figured out who you were…" _Joe sighed. _"He's been asking for you…"_

The tightening in Hutch's chest increased, the grip of the fist that had a hold of his heart was immeasurable, he found himself breathing rapidly, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Let me talk to him." Hutch demanded rather than requested from the anonymous caller.

"_I'm afraid he's in no condition to talk on the phone…"_

"Why not? What have you done to him?" Hutch's anger grew.

"_Not me son, them." _

"What?" The blond shouted into the hand piece, rising to his feet to appear more threatening, forgetting that this was a non visual confrontation. "What do you mean them? Who are they and what have they done?"

He heard the man moan again, this time a longer noise than the first, he thought the person was trying to speak.

"_They've drugged him, and with what, I am not sure…" _The caller seemed to be talking to someone in the room with him, Hutch was not completely convinced that this wasn't another elaborate set-up, excuse to get him out and alone, vulnerable. _"Don't worry Dave, you're safe now, just ride it out…atta boy…come on breathe…" _

Hutch heard the person in the background mumble…it sounded like '_…utch, call 'utch…"_

The blond detective had a mixture of emotion that flowed over him at that second. He knew in his heart that was his partner, he finally found him…or did he? Who was this caller and why was he giving him information on his friend. Did he just find him on the street, was he in on the kidnapping…was he trying to hurt either one of them…he was confused…his heart wanted to leave that second, rush to that address, find Starsky. The detective in him was screaming at him to be careful, heed caution. Don't believe anything he was being told or anything he was hearing.

"I wanna talk to him." Hutch's thoughts flashed back to a time when he was in the hotel room over Huggy's bar, shot up with one of the most evil of all drugs, fighting to get more. He needed to get to Starsky and help him, even fight him if necessary. Good thing was, he hadn't been missing too long, so hopefully, whatever they had injected him with would leave his system quietly.

"_Mr. Hutchinson, I'm afraid that Davy is so out of it that even if I did let you talk to him, he wouldn't even know who you are…" _

"Well my friend, I am afraid that's where you are wrong…" Hutch said adamantly, "He'd know exactly who I am!"

"_If I were you, I would quit wasting valuable time and get your ass down here and get him to a doctor, along with the drugs, they roughed him up pretty good." _

"He's hurt?" Hutch grabbed his pants, pulling them on as he tucked the phone between his chin and shoulder. "I swear to God, if you had anything to do with this, I _will _find you!"

"_You really should be thanking me instead of threatening me." _Joe finished the conversation and hung up the phone abruptly.

Hutch quickly raced around his apartment, clumsily pulling his clothes on, grabbing his holster and gun, his keys, and jacket. He stumbled and tripped his way out the front door and down the stairs to his car, starting it quickly and slamming it into gear. He left a long strip of rubber from his tires on the pavement as he sped off to find the one person that mattered most to him in his life, Starsky.

XXXX

Joe tucked Starsky into bed, pulling the covers up snuggly around his chin and roughly patting his cheek.

"You're gonna be okay Davy." He said as he stood up straight getting ready to leave.

Just as he started to walk away from the detective, Starsky reached out and firmly grabbed Durniak's hand, squeezing it tightly. Joe turned around and looked at the man in the bed, his eyes still closed. His mouth moved, and he could see the brunet swallow hard as his tongue traced his own lips, he tried hard to form the words…

"D…don't go…" Starsky rough voice was a mere whisper as he tried to communicate. "…don't w…want to be…'lone…"

Durniak turned back around and sat on the bed next to Starsky. He took the hand he held and firmly held it, "You're not alone Davy…you never will be…" He answered as he released Starsky's hand and laid it across the brunet's chest.

Standing up, he continued towards the door, pulling it open and then looking back one last time, "You never will be Davy." He said as he left, shutting the door tightly behind him.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

_**Author's Notes: I have received a lot of comments about the last couple of chapters and it seems that people are actually quite content with the pace of this story. I will continue to write it as I had planned, I hope everyone stays tuned.**_

**Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Hutch slowly pulled up to the Best Western Hotel on the corner of Georgina Avenue and Ocean, just as he had been instructed. He killed the headlights on his battered LTD, which only one of them was working properly anyways. Turning off the motor, the engine spat and sputtered to an end. He scanned the surroundings, quickly spotting room 121. Getting out of his car, he closed the heavy metal door as quietly as humanly possible, looking over his shoulder and heading directly to the office.

Retrieving his badge from his back pocket of his light blue jeans, he presented it for the aging man behind the corner.

"I'm Detective Hutchinson, and I need some information." The tall blond stood, towering over the gray haired man, his eyes opened wide as he looked up at the Nordic man.

"Well, y…yes Sir, how can I help you, officer?" The elderly gentleman offered.

"I am looking for information, on a possible tenant of yours." Hutch began to explain, but was cut off by the eager clerk.

"Well, of course, sir." He opened his sign in book on the top of his desk. "Just give me a room number, so's I can look them up."

"Best I can tell is that they are in room 121." Hutch responded. "But I can't be too sure about that."

The older man looked over his eyeglasses as he scanned the book. "There he is, right there," He said pointing with his finger, drawing Hutch's attention, "A Mr. John Smith."

Hutch rolled his sky blue eyes in frustration, but what else did he expect, a name and address of the bad guys? He looked at the aging man and took a pen and piece of paper from the desk and began to right.

"Look here, I need a key to that room." The clerk obliged his request without question or objection. "If you see anything unusual, anything at all, I want you to contact Captain Harold Dobey with Bay City Metro division, just call this number," he handed the clerk the paper, "and tell him that Detective Kenneth Hutchinson told you to call, and that I need back up!" Hutch look intently at the man, tilting his head down and looking up through a furrowed brow, "You got that?"

"Yes sir! Yes sir, I sure do, no problem officer, whatever you say." He agreed obediently.

The blond detective took the key from the desk clerk and headed across the parking lot towards room 121. Crossing through the shrubbery that adorned the space between the parking lot and the walkway of the rooms, he drew his weapon, keeping it down at his side, clicking the safety off and preparing himself mentally and physically for anything. Bracing himself with his back up against the wall to the left side of the door, he looked to the sky and said a silent prayer that this was NOT another set up. He had no idea how he would explain getting himself killed to Dobey.

Hutch used the barrel of his very large gun to wrap on the door, keeping his body against the wall to the left.

"Open up, police!" He commanded and waited for a response.

_Nothing…_

"Open up, we have the place surrounded!"

Hutch really wanted to sound like there were several officers there to hopefully deter anyone inside from attacking him.

_Nothing…_

He took the key that was in his left hand and reached for the knob, surprised and a little concerned to find it unlocked. Keeping his body out of the way, he turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open, waiting for a gun shot or some other type of ambush.

_Nothing…_

He carefully bent his bright blond head around the doorway and peeked into the room, the knot in his stomach grew as an eerie feeling washed over his body. His gut instinct was screaming at him to rush in, Starsky was in there, Starsky needed him, but he fought of his instinct and opted for safety. He observed the bed in disarray, only one pillow was still on top, and the covers were half on the bed and half off, most of them falling to the far side, the side that he couldn't see.

He heard a low moan…

"Who's in there?" Hutch lowered his weapon, training it right in front of him, slowly making his way into the hotel room. A strong odor filled his senses, a mixture of vomit and sweat hit him hard in the face as he entered the room.

Another low, throaty moan…

His heart skipped several beats and literally jumped into his throat as he made his way around the bed…

Hutch's pale blue eyes grew wide in horror as he saw his partner lying there, curled up in a ball on the floor, his knees brought to his chest, trembling. The phone had been pulled off the nightstand and laid close to the top of his head, the receiver off the hook.

"_Starsky!" _He shouted as he rushed to his partner's side dropping to his knees, rolling him over onto his back.

Starsky's face was lying in a pool of vomit, presumably his own, as Hutch took the blanket that was tangled around his legs, and wiped his face.

"Auh Jesus, buddy. Come on Starsk, talk to me?" Hutch pled as he could tell by the warm feel of his skin and his moaning that his friend was still alive, although still out of touch with reality.

Hutch reached up with his right hand, and using his thumb he lifted Starsky's left eyelid, his eye was rolled far into the back of his head, as he saw more white then the indigo blue he was hoping for.

He gently slapped his friend's cheek, "Come on, damn it! Say something buddy!" He begged, his voice cracking from nerves.

Starsky's head moved from side to side slowly as his moan became louder and longer. He felt his friend fighting to wake up, fighting to help himself, fighting something that Hutch had no idea what it was.

"…_utch…" _Starsky groaned making it barely audible, but Hutch heard it.

"It's me Starsk, I'm here…come on Buddy, open your eyes…" Hutch tried desperately to talk his friend back from his internal nightmare that held strong.

It was obvious by the other bruising to the brunet's face and shirtless torso, that the drug they had injected him with wasn't the only type of abused he had to endure. His right eye was swollen almost completely shut as Hutch cradled his partner's head in his lap.

Hutch looked at his friends face as Starsky's eye blinked slowly, then closed again…

"Come on, you can do it, wake up Gordo!" The blond gently stroked his discolored cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"_No…don't…p…please…ustch…" _Starsky muttered as his blond partner continued to cradle him, wiping the drool that was slowly making it's way out of his mouth and down his chin.

"I'm here Starsk, I'm here." Hutch allowed his eyes to well up with tears as he wrapped a protective arm around his chest and pulled him close.

"_Hutch…hurts…" _He whispered as Hutch realized that he was causing his friend pain.

The blond smiled broadly as he noticed that Starsky was coming around, responding to pain stimuli, that was a terrific sign.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized as he loosened his grip, snorting in relief and joy. "I gotta get you to a doctor Buddy." He stated as he leaned over his partner, reaching for the phone.

"_No doctor…m'fine…"_

"Like hell you are, you should see yourself. You look like shit!" Hutch informed his stubborn counterpart.

"_No!" _Starsky said louder and firmer than he had spoken so far. _"Please…utch…they'll find me…" _

Hutch looked down at Starsky's one opened and terrified eye. His heart dropped while his stomach rose, twisting in anger and pain for his partner.

"I won't let them get you, Starsk." Hutch vowed as he stroked his curly dark hair.

"_Ryan's dead…"_

"I know."

"_There may be…more…" _

A sudden blast of fear hit Hutch, slapped him hard in the face. They had no idea how far up this went, or if anyone else besides Ryan was in on it.

"_No hospitals…'kay, Blintz…" _Starsky's hand reached up and grabbed Hutch's squeezing it tightly. _"Pro…mise…" _

"Okay Starsk, okay…I promise…We'll stay here for now…no hospitals…" Hutch vowed.

"_Need to help…" _Starsky said as he took in a deep breath and rode a wave of pain, Hutch holding on tighter, being careful to avoid any of the bruised areas.

"You're in no condition to help anyone Starsk…just relax…breathe…" The blond tried to talk him through it, the sound of his voice calming his partner as he felt Starsky's body begin to relax in his arms.

"_C…Carmen…"_ Starsky said once he was able to speak again.

"What about her? She's one of them Starsk…" Hutch felt bad informing Starsky that she was on their side, not on his.

"_She'sh s'not,…Hutch…help her…" _Starsky tried to sit up, but still couldn't get his body to physically follow any of his mental commands. _"Hutcsh…" _He said, his words still slurring.

"Yeah Buddy?" Hutch asked, tilting his head craning his neck to look in his partner's battered face.

"_M'sorry…" _He said as he allowed himself to relax fully in the protective arms of his best friend. He could rest now, Hutch was there, he would stand watch for now.

"Don't be." Hutch said as he sobbed quietly, thanking God that he had his partner back, where he belonged.

Hutch reached for the phone while he felt Starsky lapse back into the protective darkness that had shielded him so often before. He quickly called Huggy, asking him to find a doctor and bring him to the hotel, he had promised Starsky no hospitals, never said he wouldn't have him checked out by a doctor. Huggy knew that no one, no one was to know about their whereabouts. Huggy would find a doctor they could trust.

After hanging up with Huggy, Hutch lifted, pulled and pushed, straining his already pained back, and got Starsky back into bed, pulling the covers up, allowing him to rest while keeping a close eye on him. At the first sign of trouble he was calling an ambulance, promise, or no promise.

He once again reached for the phone and called Dobey's home number. This time of night he was sure to catch his Captain at home, probably sound asleep. He hated to wake him, but he knew that he _had _to let him know that he had found Starsky, and in what kind of condition. He also knew that he could trust his captain, almost as much as he could trust the man lying in the bed in front of him.

He dialed his superiors number and waited while the phone rang, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to fight off the pounding headache that pulsed through his brain, while also trying to fight an overwhelming exhaustion that also threatened to consume him.

"_What the hell is it?" _Dobey's immediately recognizable voice bellowed from the other end causing Hutch to cringe.

"Cap? It's me Hutch." He said in a whisper, trying not to wake his resting partner.

"_Hutchinson? Do you have any idea what the hell time it is?" _

Truth was, he didn't…He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, the illuminated numbers yelling him like a cheap neon sign.

"Yes Sir, it's 2:45. But I…"

"_I've been looking for you for the past two hours!"_

"Me? Why?" Hutch asked in bewilderment.

"_Simonetti went to your place, looking for you, seems you left your front door unlocked, so he went in…guess what he found lying right there on your coffee table?"_

Hutch thought for a second before all the color drained from his face.

"The pictures."

Hutch answered as he remembered looking at the incriminating photos just before he took his shower, the ones showing Starsky leaning over Ryan's lifeless body, holding the murder weapon.

"_That's right Hutchinson, and now, he wants to question your ass…he thinks that you and Starsky are in on this together…"_

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Hutch protested.

"_I know that, but tell me something…Just what in the Sam hell were you doing with those pictures…where'd you get 'em? Why didn't turn them in?"_

Hutch felt overwhelmed by all the questions being thrown at him, he immediately felt like one of the suspects he and Starsky had questioned in the interrogation room so many times. He felt guilty, he felt like he needed to confess, but he hadn't done anything wrong. At least, not _real _wrong…

"_If your butt isn't in my office at 8 AM sharp, I'm afraid Simonetti is gonna take a warrant out on your ass too!" _

"Cap?"

"_Did you hear me Hutchinson? 8AM!"_

"Cap?" Hutch tried to get a word in edgewise.

"_Honestly, sometimes I don't know who is worse, you or that mule headed partner of yours! I swear, you two will be the death of me yet! You know that Edith thinks I get…"_

"Dammit Cap! I found Starsky!" Hutch blurted out in frustration, trying to shock the large boisterous black man into total silence.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

_**Author's Notes: I have received a lot of comments about the last couple of chapters and it seems that people are actually quite content with the pace of this story. I will continue to write it as I had planned, I hope everyone stays tuned.**_

**Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Hutch sat by the bed, keeping an eye on his sleeping partner. The light from the TV casting dancing shadows across the room and over his face. He sat in the yellow vinyl chair, his head held up by just the thumb and forefinger of his right hand, the exhaustion showing on the blonde's weary face.

He thought about how much Starsky would like the late, late, late show that was playing tonight. _Casablanca. _He thought about the many horrible impressions his partner had done in the past and couldn't help but allow the smile to wash across his pale face.

Hutch wasn't sure how long he had been asleep before a light tapping startled him into the here and now. The sun barely shone through the vinyl backed curtains as he heard the tapping again. Realizing that someone was knocking lightly on the motel door, he jumped to his feet, grabbing his Magnum from its holster in one fluid motion, purely out of instinct.

His eyes quickly darted over to his sleeping partner as he moved cautiously towards the door, if someone on the other side was coming after Starsky; they were going to have to go through him first.

Hutch put his ear to the water stained door as he heard a familiar voice whispering from the other side.

"_Hutch, it's me…the Bear…" _

Hutch opened the door, his blood shot pale blue eyes peeking around the corner of the paneled door; he relaxed when he saw the familiar face of their good friend, Huggy Bear. Stepping back he pulled the portal opened so Huggy could enter the room. Hutch's stance stiffened as he saw that Huggy was accompanied by a large man, walking behind him.

The man wore a tie-dyed muumuu that covered the rather large frame. His face was stoic and covered in what appeared to be war paint as he passed by Hutch not even acknowledging his existence. Hutch's gut instinct felt no fear, just confusion. He looked at Huggy, who was already trying to read the fair skinned man's face. Their eyes locked as Hutch furrowed his brow at their skinny black friend.

"What the hell is this Huggy?" Hutch asked as he closed the door to the room quietly.

"You said you needed a doctor for our friend over there." Huggy responded nervously.

Hutch's expression was one of complete shock and dismay, he watched in silence as the man neared his sleeping partner, waving his hands over him in a clockwise fashion, moaning deeply, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"An' this is the best you could come up with? This…this…" Hutch couldn't find the words to describe what he was witnessing…

The anonymous man leaned forward and placed his hand on Starsky's chest.

"W…what's he doing?" Hutch asked slightly panicked as the man's moaning increased.

"Shhh," Huggy placed his finger to his large lips as he observed the doctor's work.

"_Shhh?_I ask you for a doctor…an'…an you bring me…the son of Satan?" Hutch spewed, his face turning red in anger.

"You asked me for a doctor…" Huggy shrugged as he continued to watch, "This was the best I could find on short notice."

"_A witch doctor?"_ Hutch shouted in disbelief. "Where'd you find him? The yellow pages?"

"Never bite the hand that feeds you my friend." Huggy said calmly and unemotional.

"Huggy!" Hutch's eyes bulged as the crease between his eyes deepened. "You get him the hell outta here before hurts Starsky."

"Relax Blondie, he's just casting one of his spells on him, that's all." Huggy informed Hutch.

"Get him outta here before I cast a spell on you!" Hutch demanded as he watched his partner stir.

He watched Starsky's eyes flutter as his friend began to wake up. The brunet's eyes blinked slowly as his head tipped from side to side. Starsky groaned, trying to speak.

Hutch watched as Starsky's eyes fought to focus, he opened them briefly, looking at the strange man standing over him, then closed them again…He laid there groaning some more, pausing briefly as just one eye opened and immediately focused on the good doctor as the man moaned, chanted and waved his hands over the detective.

Hutch saw Starsky's body start to tremble from where he stood, his mouth trying to form words, but only expressing quick breaths…

"H…Hu…Hu…" He panted as Hutch moved towards him.

"Starsk, it's okay, I'm here…" Hutch started to say as the terror in Starsky's eyes grew.

"_HUTCH!!!!" _Starsky blurted out as he sat up, trying to pull himself away from the large black man who continued to chant.

Huggy stood in the background smiling, knowing that his friend appeared to be okay, and enjoying the scene playing out in front of him.

"Huggy! Get him outta here!" Hutch demanded as he reached Starsky's side, grabbing him by the upper arm and pulling him away from the witch doctor.

Huggy rushed towards the man that was trying to chase the evil demons, or drugs in this case, from the injured officer and ushered him towards the door assuring him that all would be okay, as Hutch calmed his frightened friend.

Starsky held out a shaky hand towards the intruder as he looked at Hutch. "W…what the hell is that?" He asked shakily.

"That, my friend, is your doctor." Huggy interjected in the man's defense. "One called upon by no other than the blond sitting on your left."

Hutch shot the thin black man an angry look. "Thanks Huggy." Hutch retorted.

"You called in an exorcist?" Starsky asked in disbelief.

"He's not an exorcist…" Hutch attempted to explain before being cut off by Huggy.

"He's a bonafide witch doctor!" Huggy stated proudly, "And a darn good one, if I do say so myself…look at you, your cured."

"Shut up wouldya Huggy!" Hutch spat as he felt Starsky begin to relax against him, allowing the blond to lean against the paneled headboard.

Huggy escorted the doctor outside, paid his fee and bid him farewell before returning to the room.

Hutch propped Starsky up with pillows, making sure he was comfortable. "You alright?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, my head's still swimmin' a bit, but other than that, I'm fine…" He replied as he let his head rest against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Hutch asked, pushing gently.

"I don't know where to start." Starsky sighed.

"How 'bout the beginning…" Hutch prodded his partner as Starsky looked into his sky blue eyes, searching for forgiveness and acceptance and of course finding both.

"Remember that day we were suppose to go out an' I never showed?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hutch leaned forward ready to hear what his friend had to say.

"That's when it all started…I was set up from the very beginning…I met up with Chief Ryan…" He stopped as Hutch watched his partner struggle to find the words.

"Go on…" Hutch encouraged him.

"He said he knew who killed my Pop, an' that he needed someone to go inside to bust up this crime ring…" His eyes dropped to his lap, embarrassed by his ignorance. "…and in return, I could get the guys responsible…for his murder…"

"Why didn't you tell me…?" Hutch questioned looking up at him through his brow, "You know that's how we work."

Starsky flung his legs over the side of the bed, attempting to get up. "We need to get Carmen outta there Hutch…I promised…" The brunet stood but quickly fell back onto the bed as a bout of dizziness swept over him.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere partner…I still need to get you a doctor…God knows what they've been feeding you." Hutch informed Starsky as he supported his back, rubbing gently.

"Nah, no doctors, m'fine…besides…no time." Starsky argued. "They're gonna come after me…once they find out I'm gone. They don't mess around ya' know?"

"Yeah, I know." Hutch answered just looking at the condition his friend was in.

"Ya' know the car accident you were in?" Starsky asked as Hutch nodded, "Well, that was no accident…that was a warning…a warning to me…I almost got you killed!"

Starsky dropped his head ashamed of his actions, of listening and trusting someone other than Hutch, the blond was right, this wasn't how they worked…

"Take it easy Starsk, it's not your fault." Hutch put a reassuring hand on his partners' shoulder.

Starsky looked back at the blond, "No? Well then who's fault it is?" He said shortly as he stood, steadying himself and then moved slowly into the bathroom.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me…" Hutch shouted out to his disappearing friend.

"Cause they said they'd kill ya' if I did…" The brunet said as he turned on the faucet and closed the door.

Hutch dropped his head into his hand, rubbing his temple. His heart broke for his partner and everything he must have gone through…but inside, deep inside he was angry…Angry with the way the stubborn man handled it…And that was where his anger would stay…deep inside.

Hutch heard Starsky fumbling in the bathroom from behind the closed door. "Hey Starsk? You okay in there? Ya' need any help?" He offered.

Starsky looked up at himself in the mirror as he moistened the stark white washcloth. His eye was discolored and nearly swollen shut, his lip was split. "T'rrific." He said to himself as he noted how awful he looked.

His mind wandered to his brother, he wondered where he was and if he was okay. He wasn't sure whether or not Vito's men had gotten to him, or whether Joe was right, and he had gotten out safely. He couldn't even begin to explain this to Hutch, he wasn't even sure he understood what happened.

Then his thoughts moved to Carmen, she was still there, still frightened, still in danger…

The door slowly opened as Starsky pressed one arm against the door jamb for balance, he looked right into Hutch's face as he thought the blond was preparing to break down the door that separated them.

"Take it easy Blondie, I'm alright…"

"I'll be the judge of that." Hutch quipped, "Now get your ass back to bed, you look like shit."

"Thanks…I love you too." Starsky said as he moved cautiously towards the chair next to the bed.

XXXX

Joe Durniak sat on the phone speaking to an unknown voice on the other end, his deep rough tone resonating from the tiny room he was in.

"_You found Nicky Starsky...? Very good…I understand…Now look, what I want you to do is take him to Saint Catherine's hospital…that's right…use another name…talk with Dr. Peter North…Tell him that I will be responsible for all charges…Get 'em cleaned up…I don't want his mother to see him like this…Alright…Keep in touch, let me know if there are any changes…"_

With that he hung up the phone and looked back at his loyal guard, Carlos who stood beside the large aging man.

"I think it's time you disappear too. When I turn states evidence against the organization, I want you long gone…" He instructed his number one man, "Take all my boys with you, it's time we end this and end it for good."

XXXX

Hutch was playing the typical mother hen to his partner, checking his ribs, his head, his eyes…

"You know what partner? I think you might just pull through." He informed the stubborn brunet as he finished his exam.

"And where may I ask did you get your degree?" Starsky asked.

"BCPD…what about you?" The blond joked; it felt good to joke, to laugh, to have his friend back at his side, where he belonged.

Hutch went into the bathroom and retrieved a glass of water for Starsky; the sooner he got liquids into his partner, the better. He heard the phone ring in the other room as he rushed to answer it. He shot a nervous look to his partner as he spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Hutchinson, it's me Dobey…" _

"Yeah Captain, what is it?"

"_Just wanted to let you know what's happening from our end…" _He paused as Hutch could detect the hint of anxiety in his voice. _"Word has it that this whole thing is about to be blown wide open…your partner there managed to infiltrate one of the largest nationwide organization out there…"_

"Starsk?" Hutch asked his superior officer in disbelief seeing how Starsky hadn't mentioned this information to him.

"_Well how many partners you got Hutchinson?" _

Hutch thought about Cooper who had earlier laid his life on the line for him, "Two Cap, I got two."

" _Well I'm talkin' about the one there with you now…One of the leaders has agreed to turn state evidence against the entire family in return for immunity…He said he has enough evidence to prove both Starsky's innocence and Ryan's guilt in this whole matter…"_

"That's great news Cap…That means I can bring Starsky home." Hutch said smiling as he saw Starsky sit forward trying to become part of the conversation.

"_Not so fast…"_ Dobey stopped the tall blond from premature celebration. _"I think you better stay put until we pull all this together, I'm afraid things are gonna become more dangerous for the both of you before it gets any better. Just sit tight son, I'll let you know when it's safe." _

"One thing Cap…I wanna be there when you take 'em down…I want them, you hear me, they're mine."

"_Deal…" _

With that both men hung up and Hutch looked at his clueless partner lying in the bed and smiled broadly.

"What so funny?" Starsky asked in wide eyed bewilderment.

"You're not gonna believe this Buddy, but it looks like you went from being one of Bay City's most wanted to becoming a great American Hero…" Hutch snorted as Starsky furrowed his brow, more confused than ever. "I'll explain later, right now I want to know what you want for dinner." Hutch picked up the phone again and dialed Huggy.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

_**Author's Notes: This story is coming to an end, I have really enjoyed writing this one and am thankful to all of those that have continued to push and support me. A heartfelt thank you goes out to ALL of you, from both Brook, and I…**_

**Another fabulous idea by the one and only Brook….**

**This takes place just prior to 'The Set-up', Joe Durniak is alive and well, and still with the mob. He's also still fond of the Starsky family…**

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

Less than a week later Starsky and Hutch both stood in the squad room, preparing for a briefing with Dobey regarding the bust they were about to go on…Starsky was to say the least, antsy. He paced the room, waiting for their superior officer to call them, he was ready to go, wanting to get there, nervous about what they would find. He had heard from Durniak and knew that Nicky was safely tucked away in an undisclosed rehab center, but he had no idea if Carmen was even still alive. He had promised to help her and up until now, he was unable to do anything for her.

Starsky had decided not to say anything to Hutch yet about his brother's involvement, that was a whole other issue that the brunet was not ready to face. He knew that when Durniak testified before the grand jury, everything would come out, and Starsky would have to do his best to defend his little brother. He knew that Nicky had been both drugged and brainwashed by Vito and his men, and felt that Nicky's betrayal wasn't completely his fault.

"You know you can't just go busting in there, we need to do this together." Hutch's voice chased the other thoughts out Starsky's mind as he looked at the blond sitting there calm and relaxed.

Hutch could see the nervous anticipation in his partner, he had to make sure that he kept the brunet grounded, focused.

"I hadn't planned on taking this one solo…" Starsky quipped as he sat across the desk from his partner. "But just so you're clear…Vito's mine…" He stated in no uncertain terms.

Starsky felt he owed the leader something, he wanted to pay him back for his hospitality, for what he had done to Carmen, but more so, for what he had done to his little brother. Sure, Nicky was at fault for getting himself into this mess, but the younger Starsky was never known for making the wisest decisions and the detective felt partly responsible for that. Starsky wasn't around when Nicky was growing up, when his younger brother needed him the most. And for that, Starsky would always feel somewhat responsible for what happened to his sibling.

Soon enough they found themselves in Dobey's office, arrest warrants in hand, briefing for today's raid. Starsky was chewing at the bit, he was ready, he wanted to help Carmen, but more important, he wanted Vito. He had hoped for Vito's sake that Carmen was still savable, if they had hurt her he didn't know what he would do, but it was a good thing that Hutch would be there with him.

"There will be eight teams of two…three entering from the front, two from the back, two from the side, and one team will be waiting outside with the uniformed officers. We need this to go smoothly, I want everyone to go by the book with this one…" Dobey instructed his detectives as Starsky concentrated on checking his weapon. "You sure you're up to this Starsky?"

Starsky's head shot up locking eyes with his Captain's, "Who me? Yeah I'm up for it Cap." He assured the large black man.

"I can't have you go doing anything stupid…this bust is too important, you got that?"

"Yes sir!" He said lowering his head once again, getting lost in his actions.

Hutch looked over, catching Dobey's gaze and nodded, indicating to his Captain that he planned on keeping a close eye on his partner.

"Alright then, let's move out." Dobey commanded as he rose from the desk and followed his two officers out the door.

XXXX

They rolled up on scene and quietly took their positions. Dobey took control of the situation, letting all of his officers know at what point to enter the building. Starsky and Hutch entered from the rear, waiting until they heard the commotion coming from the front of the large house, before busting in the back door.

Hutch watched Starsky's actions, it felt good to have his partner back at his side, he could see the anticipation and nervous energy radiating from the brunet as he noticed Starsky checking his gun, more than once. Starsky was worried, there was no doubt about that, he wasn't sure what he would find when they crossed that door. Their eyes looked as Hutch read his partner clearly, making one quick nod of his head, affirming to him that Starsky would make it through this. "You ready?" Hutch whispered to his friend.

"Yup!" Was the one word answer the blond would receive from Starsky as they both pressed their backs against the outside wall of the house, holding their weapons in both hands and pointing them towards the sky. Now all they had to do was wait for the sign.

It wasn't long before both detectives heard the loud noises coming from the front of the house, they heard Officers screaming, _'Police, we have a warrant…freeze!' _And the also heard the front door being forced open by the battering ram. Several screams came from inside the house as Starsky and Hutch made their move.

Hutch kicked the door in as he went high and Starsky enter low, each covering the others backs, and fronts.

The scene inside was that of organized chaos, officers running around, snatching people as they ran for cover. Starsky looked around frantically searching the panicked faces for someone he recognized. He pointed Hutch to the right down a long hallway, which the blond headed without question. "That way."

Starsky remembered the general directions in the house where he frequented. He knew that the conference room and the bedroom he was locked in were off the main part of the residence. Whether it was to the left or the right, he was just guessing. The brunet's heart began pounding harder as they neared the bedrooms, he didn't know what to expect, but his gut was telling him they were getting close. He came there mainly for Carmen, and one way or the other that was who he was leaving with, her and Vito's sorry ass.

The last door on the left was locked, Starsky was sure that this was the room he was kept in, which meant Carmen was most likely on the other side.

Using his shoulder he pulled back and rammed into the door, hearing the frame crack, but not enough to open the door completely. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he looked into his partner's eyes.

"Stand back." Hutch instructed and Starsky moved accordingly.

The tall blond positioned himself on the far side of the wall and raised his long leg, kicking the locked door right by the handle, feeling it give little by little. He kicked again, the door almost releasing. The third time was the charm and the door flew open as Starsky was the first to rush in.

The dark haired detective held his Beretta out in front of him as his head swiveled back and forth, quickly scanning the room. He recognized this one as the one he had been held in, the door that separated them was to his left. He rushed over to it and jiggled the handle, glad to see that it was open. He pushed through the door quickly and immediately heard soft moans mixed with a soft whimpering. The room was dark, but not dark enough not to be able to make out shadows and silhouettes. Following the soft, gentle, sobbing sounds, he made his way around the pedestal, four poster bed and saw something lying in a heap on the other side. His stomach quickly rose and his heart skipped several beats as he rushed to her side.

Kneeling next to her, his right hand placed carefully on her back caused her body to tense up as she gasped, either in fear or pain, he wasn't sure which.

"Carmen…" He whispered gently, trying not to startle her. "S'me Dave…" He let his hand brush the hair away from her tiny face.

Hutch stood behind the two, watching his partner tenderly assess her injuries. He looked at a uniformed officer as he entered the room. "Get us an ambulance!" He ordered the young officer who shot out of the room on command.

"_Nooooo."_ She moaned as Starsky noticed her split lip and severely bruised cheek.

The brunet holstered his weapon and moved his hands over her body, afraid to make contact. "Shhhh honey, it's okay, you're gonna be fine…" He tried to comfort her. "I told you get you outta here…"

"_Dave?" _She cried quietly…

" 'at's right, it's me Carmen….shhhh. it's gonna be okay…" He had to work hard to keep his voice from cracking.

Carmen rolled from her side to her back as she moaned with each movement. Starsky and Hutch both gasped as they got a full view of her fragile body. Her right eye was completely swollen shut; there were bruises and contusions across her chest and throat. Her left arm was draped over her belly and was horribly disfigured, indicating a severe break in her forearm.

"Oh Jesus…" Starsky let slip out as he swallowed hard, trying to contain his anger and his nerves.

Starsky looked up at his partner, his eyes searching wildly for comfort and assurance. Hutch saw the pain in the brunet's face as he looked back down at Carmen. Hutch knew he had to get Starsky out of there fast, he had to get him to focus on the bust and forget about the helpless woman laying before him, at least for the time being.

"Hang in there Carmen…" Starsky said his voice trembling. "I'll be right back s'chweetheart." He promised as another uniformed officer rushed in as Starsky stood and pointed at him, his lips pursed together in anger. "You! Stay with her…" He commanded as he looked at Hutch. "I want Vito!" The furious brunet spewed as he rushed from the room with the tall blond on his heels.

Drawing his weapon once again, Starsky led the way down the hall yelling out to anyone within ear shot. "Vito!" he shouted, calling out to the crime boss, letting him know in no uncertain terms that he was coming for him. "You son of a bitch!" He cursed as it echoed through the narrow hallway. He threw doors open down the hallway, quickly directing his weapon inside for a brief second, just giving each room a fast once over. There was no way he was going to let Vito out of this house, not if he could help it.

Hutch made sure to watch his partner's back carefully. When the hot headed burnet led with his heart like this, things got dangerous. Starsky was too emotionally involved in this case to think straight, he wanted revenge, he wanted to make the man pay for hurting Carmen, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Starsky made his way out of the house, scanning the front yard and the police vehicles for the elusive crime leader. He was no where to be found, he checked the wagon that held most of the bad guys, but they were all void of the aging fat man.

Starsky turned around as Hutch caught up to him.

"He's here Hutch, we missed him." He said as he once again holstered his weapon.

"Yeah, well if he is here, they'll find him Starsk." Hutch reassured his partner.

"That ain't good enough, _I_ want to find him." Starsky announced as he once again entered the house and Hutch had to jog to catch up to him.

Entering the kitchen, Starsky noticed a narrow doorway that was partially hidden by the refrigerator.

"Hutch, m'ere…" Starsky instructed the tall blond.

He flipped his head towards the appliance that was placed out of alignment with the doorway. Hutch knew exactly what Starsky was thinking and moved to the right side of the large icebox as his partner took the left side. Together they moved the refrigerator away from the wall exposing a smaller than average sized door. They both drew their guns again as Starsky quietly pulled it open, pushing it to the side, flat against the wall. On the other side of the porthole there was a steep wooden ladder leading downwards to what appeared to be a wine cellar.

Starsky descended the staircase first with Hutch covering him closely from behind. The cellar was dark and musty as they noticed several wood racks that lined all four walls. Hundreds of wine bottles rested in racks through out the room. They moved slowly, turning from side to side constantly looking for anything that could be lurking in the shadows.

Starsky moved further into the cellar as Hutch cautiously watched both the entrance and the brunet. "I don't like this Starsk, somethin' goes down in here an' it's gonna be to hard to get out."

"Who said anythin' 'bout gettin' out? He's down here Hutch, I can smell him." Starsky noted as his determination increased and Hutch's concerns grew.

"Vito? If you're down here, better come out with your hands up…" Hutch announced their presence hoping to frighten the man into surrendering.

"Come on out Vito!" Starsky chimed in, "Don't make me haveta start shootin' down here; you're liable to lose a lot of fine wine."

Starsky jumped as he felt something run across his Adidas and he saw the rodent scurry away behind a wooden barrel.

"Rats…they got rats…" Starsky said in disgust as he thought about how close he came to shooting himself in the foot.

From the very far side of the room they heard several grunts and groans as a sudden crash of glass echoed through the cellar and a hail of gunfire erupted causing the two detectives to jump for cover.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Feedback: That would be kind of you…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these boys, just to this story. It is for enjoyment purposes only.**

_**Author's Notes: This story is coming to an end, I have really enjoyed writing this one and am thankful to all of those that have continued to push and support me. A heartfelt thank you goes out to ALL of you, from both Brook, and I…**_

**Family Ties**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Starsky found himself hiding behind a large wooden barrel. "Hutch, you okay?" He shouted out just hoping to hear his friends' voice.

"Fine. You?" Hutch responded as he hid behind a large wooden rack, holding multiple bottles of wine, his back pressed firmly up against it.

"Just great." He answered, knowing that they were not in the best of positions. Whoever was down there could see them, but they only had a general idea where the hail of gunfire had come from.

"Vito!" Hutch shouted out loud, trying to sound threatening. "You and your boys had better come out with your hands up! We have the place surrounded!"

Starsky looked around the barrel, catching a glimpse of his partner, assuring himself that he hadn't been hurt. At that moment that the brunet's curls peered into view, another round of bullets showered the detectives as wine bottles broke spraying them with glass and fluid, causing them both to retreat further behind their respective blockades.

They both knew that there was only going to be one way out of this, they had to get their adversaries to pull back.

"Cover me!" Starsky yelled as Hutch responded without a second's hesitation. Hutch whipped out in front of his cover, his large Magnum firing rapidly as Starsky did a shoulder roll into the middle of the floor, coming up firing as well. The brunet was able to pinpoint the precise position that the gunfire had come from, concentrating all of his ammunition in that direction.

Joey stood suddenly from behind a crate clutching his chest with a look of fear on his face, dropping his weapon and falling to the floor. Frankie followed suit, standing quickly, both hands in the air.

"D…don't s…shoot! I give up…" He stammered as he held his weapon in his right hand, high above his head.

"Drop it!" Hutch commanded as Starsky moved closer to the guard.

It was a risky move, having Starsky out in the open like that, but he fired in the general direction hoping for the best and it paid off. Frankie dropped the gun immediately, his whole body trembling in fear.

"Hands on your head, now!" Starsky bellowed as he reached for the weapons on the ground with his right hand keeping the gun trained on Frankie with his left. He slid the weapon across the floor behind him, away from the guard as Hutch moved forward. "Your turn Vito, come out with both hands up!" The detective knew that Vito had to be hiding behind the crates, he was never far from his to guards, and this was no exception.

Starsky heard a rustling noise coming from that direction, and two wrinkled hands jutting up from behind the barricade. "Don't shoot, I'm unarmed." Vito's voice was surprisingly calm and even.

Hutch shoved Frankie away from the area as he grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him; he reached for his cuffs in his back pocket as he watched his partner from the corner of his eye.

Starsky maneuvered his way around the wooden crates and cases of wine as he grabbed Vito by the wrist, bending and twisting it. "Get the hell up!" Starsky spat as his anger and abhorrence for the crime leader slowly simmered inside him.

"You're a smart man Davy," Vito spoke as the brunet pulled the aging man towards him. "Not like your old man…"

"You leave my father outta this." Starsky warned as he too reached for his cuffs.

"Starsky! Hutch!" Dobey's voice echoed from the top of the stairs. "You two alright?"

"Yeah Cap' we're fine…but we're gonna need another ambulance." Hutch shouted back at his superior.

"Will do…" Dobey acknowledged.

"You have the right to remain silent…" Hutch began to read his prisoner the Miranda rights.

Starsky lifted the man by pulling on his arm and guided him to assume the position over one of the crates, the brunet looked up and saw his partner had his prisoner under control and was securing him as Starsky began to do the same with Vito. Several things were going through his mind, Carmen, Nicky, his father…he felt his blood begin to start to boil more aggressively.

"You know something Davy, your brother takes after your Pop…" Vito whispered. "…Dumb as rocks and easy to control."

Hutch was taking Frankie over to the stairwell handing him off to waiting officers, after making sure that his partner had everything under control.

That was all it took to push the brunet past the point of know return, he grabbed the crime boss by the shoulders and turned him around to faced, taking a fist full of his shirt in each hand and pulling him closer.

"I thought I told you to leave my family outta this!" Starsky spat, pursing his lips together tightly in anger, the sweat beginning to bead up on is forehead.

"If I were you, I'd find myself a new family; your brother ain't gonna be nothin' but trouble for you!" Vito stated as the corner of his lip curled up, snaking a crooked smile for the angry detective.

"You son of a bitch!" Starsky spewed as his arm cocked back and flew forward connecting with the older man's jaw.

"Maybe I was wrong Davy, maybe you're not that smart." Vito said satisfactorily as Starsky picked the man up and threw him into the center of the room, jumping on him immediately, throwing punch after punch.

Hutch looked back, his eyes wide in shock as he saw his partner straddling the older man, pummeling him.

"What the hell are you doing Starsk?" Hutch shouted as he ran to the two.

Starsky drew back his arm, looking into Vito's eyes, "This one's for Carmen." He stated as he delivered what was to be his final punch before Hutch pulled the out of control detective off Vito.

It took more strength then Hutch had anticipated to finally get his partner to release the organizations leader, Hutch had to use all of his strength as Starsky let out a wild scream as he was pulled away. He looked at Vito, his eyes dark with anger as he pointed his index finger at the aging man. "You're lucky he's here." He growled as he flipped a thumb towards his blond partner.

Vito remained there on the ground, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his split lip that was already starting to swell.

Hutch made sure that Starsky continued to move away from Vito before approaching the man on the ground, flipping him over and securing the cuffs on his wrists.

"I'll be out before supper." He said defiantly.

Hutch stood up just in time to stop Starsky from charging at the prisoner again, placing his hand against his chest, staring him in the eyes with a firm understanding and compassion.

Three uniformed officers made their way down the wooden steps and into the cellar as they helped the two detectives with their prisoners. One of them started to pick Vito up of the ground, noticing his injuries.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

Both Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances before Hutch spoke, "He fell." He answered as they continued to scan the cellar for possible hidden dangers, more accomplices, hiding in the shadows, but they found none.

XXXX

The prisoners were being booked, and Hutch was typing up the report. Dobey had been in the office with Simonetti from IA for over an hour, causing the brunet detective to be a little more than nervous.

"Hey Buddy, don't sweat it. Between Frankie's confession, and Carmen's testimony, I don't think you've got anything to worry about." Hutch tried to reassure his partner.

Starsky sat at his desk, his arms crossed in front of him on the table, his knee bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Wish I was as confident as you were, but you know Simonetti, he's had it out for us since day one. You know he's gonna try an' make at least one of those charges stick." Starsky said with a tone of defeat in his voice.

"You know what you need Starsk?" Hutch looked at his friend, who gave him a half hearted answer.

"Wh'ts that…?" He sighed as his head dropped back down to the table.

"You need to get the hell outta here, what's say you an' I go visit Carmen and Coop? I know they could both use the company." He offered as he saw the corner of his partner's mouth curl upward.

"Yeah, I think we're long over due for a trip to the hospital, I can't remember the last time either one of us went to the hospital to visit someone else besides each other." He joked.

The door to Dobey's office flew open as Simonetti stormed out. He walked past Starsky and halfway through the room before stopping abruptly and turning around to face the curly haired brunet. Starsky looked up at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Looks like you're off the hook this time Starsky…but don't you worry, every case you're on, every report you make, I am going to make it a point to review." Simonetti spewed angrily, his face flushed.

"So nice of you to offer ta' correct my spelling Simonetti, but in case you didn't know it, Hutch here does most the reports, he's a college man ya' know." Starsky quipped as he looked at Hutch, their eyes locking, the blond reading the intense relief in his partner's indigo orbs.

Simonetti huffed out loud and turned on his heels, rushing past a uniformed officer, nearly knocking him off his feet as he left the room.

"_Starsky, Hutchinson…get your butts in here…" _Dobey bellowed from his office.

They both simultaneously stood and headed into their Captain's office, Starsky attempting to hook his foot on the door to snag it shut, only to be stopped by Hutch. The tall blond grabbed the door with his large hand and closed it gently, seeing the disappointment in his friend's face, giving him a scolding look, but at the same time relieved to see the childish playfulness returning to his friend's behavior.

"Starsky, as you have probably figured out, IA has dropped all the charges against you. You were working under the direct orders of a superior officer, and as such you won't be held responsible for what transpired. As for what happened while you were on the inside, with the testimony of Vito's guard, and Carmen's statements, there was nearly enough to exonerate you completely, but it wasn't until we received a key witness' statement, they had no choice but to clear you of all allegations." Dobey orated to the pair.

"Key witness?" Starsky asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"That's right, and your new assignment…" Dobey continued.

"Assignment?" Hutch asked.

"You heard me." Dobey answered shortly. "I need both of you, along with several other teams, to hit the road. Your cover will be truck drivers; you will get a driving log with destinations and check points. No one knows who will make contact or be the ones to actually get the cargo; five teams will be decoys while one team will get the actual witness. No one can know about your assignment and you can't make contact while you are on the road." Dobey took half of a ten dollar bill out of the folder in front of him and handed it to Hutch.

"I don't get it, what's this?" Hutch asked, exchange glances with Starsky and Dobey.

"Neither do I, all I know is that when the time is right, you'll need this and it will make sense." Dobey explained as he stood up from behind his desk. "Whoever gets the cargo, it'll be their job to see to it that he makes it safely back here to Bay City. He has agreed to turn state's evidence against the organization in return for immunity, and by doing so, saving your ass." Dobey directed the last comment to Starsky. "Now get the hell outta here, you leave in the morning." Dobey waved is hand towards the door as both Starsky and Hutch rose.

Just before the left they room Dobey had one final comment.

"And boys…" They both turned back to look at the large man. "Be careful, an' watch each other's backs, you hear me?"

"Yes Sir." Hutch vowed.

"Will do Cap'." Starsky answered as they left his office closing the door behind them.

XXXX

Starsky slowly pushed open the door to her hospital room, the soft illumination of the fluorescent light above her head, bathed down over her face. He could see the discoloration and swelling from where he stood. Swallowing hard to gain his strength, he opened the door even farther, passing through and entering into the room completely. His left hand was filled with a large bouquet of red and white roses, perfectly accessorized by a touch of green leaves and baby's breath. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and methodically paced.

As he neared her bedside, the sole of his shoe squeaked against the linoleum floor. She blinked her eyes as she looked to her left to observe her visitor. She smiled as best as her swollen lip would allow when she caught site of him. Starsky looked down at her, smiling back.

"You okay?" He said gently and with a genuine concern for her well being that radiated from his those two words.

"It's about time you came to see me…" She sighed heavily as she tried to reposition herself in the bed, propping herself up higher on her pillows.

He held out the flowers in front of him, offering them to her and then suddenly realizing that she was going to be able to hold them. "Oh sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'll just set them over here." He placed them on the table next to her bed.

"Thanks, they're beautiful." She noted.

"So how you holdin' up?" He asked, feeling nervous for some strange reason. He felt out of place, like he didn't belong here.

"As well as can be expected…I gave my statement to the police about a thousand times, and I agreed to testify against Vito and his boys." She informed him.

"What about you, what are you gonna do?" He asked, worried about where she would go from here, she had told him that they were her family, and now with them behind bars, she had no family ties, no one to help her, no one to run to, no one to take care of her.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be just fine." She said with a wink of her eye. "I've got plenty of money saved up, I plan on moving far away from here, getting a fresh start. Where no one knows me, and no one will judge me." She told him confidently.

"Well you know," he said as he leaned over her bed placing an arm on either side of her, "If you need anything, _anything_ at all, you got my number." He said as he bent over and kissed her cheek gently.

Pulling back he saw the tear forming in her eye as she looked deeply into his. "Thank you Dave, for everything." She whispered as she reached up with her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

He winked back at her as he pulled away and moved towards the door. "I need to catch up with Hutch, but I'll see you before you go, 'kay?"

" 'Kay." She answered, and with that he was gone. He really didn't know if he would see her or not, but this scene was about to get soapy, and he hated soapy scenes.

XXXX

Hutch stood at Cooper's bedside as they talked about the case, finding Starsky and Cooper's recovery. Starsky opened the door and peeked his head inside, making sure that he wasn't interrupting, before moving all the way into the room.

"Doesn't he look great Starsk?" Hutch asked his partner as he tipped his head towards Cooper.

"Sure does. He'll be back on the streets in no time." Starsky answered as he moved to the opposite side of the bed. "Trust me, Dobey ain't gonna give two weeks off for this one, he'll have you back pushin' papers as soon as the Doc signs you outta this place, so you better rest up."

"Thanks for the advice." Cooper said as he watched the blond and the brunet before him exchange winks and smiles. "But don't worry about me; I'm ready to get back to work as soon as possible."

"That's good to hear." Hutch commented, thinking about how green the rookie sounded. As he got older and more experienced, he would learn to treasure down time.

"Hey Hutch," Starsky addressed his partner as the blond looked up and locked eyes with him, "Wouldya mind if I talk to Cooper a minute…in private."

Hutch gave a curious look, but then retreated quickly, "Yeah, sure Buddy, whatever you say. I think I'll go visit Carmen for a few." He stated as he left the room, leaving his two partners alone.

As the door closed completely, Starsky looked back to the man in the bed, the fellow officer that had saved his partner's life, the one he had to thank for the tall blond that had to leave the room…_God he hated soapy scenes…_

"Uh look…I um…" Starsky stammered for the right words, "I just really think, I mean, I really wanted to thank you…" He nervously looked at his hands as continued to speak, "for savin' Hutch an' all."

Cooper sat propped up in the bed, smiling at the detective before him, he had so admired Starsky for his well renown reputation as one of Bay City's finest, that he bordered on idolizing the man. It was comforting to see him be a nervous sap of a human being, just like anyone else. So he wasn't perfect like the rookie originally thought, that made him even more endearing to the young impressionable officer.

"If it weren't for you he'd probably be dead." Starsky continued. "An' I wanted to let you know that what you did, I mean, you know, puttin' yourself on the line like that, well it means a lot to me…I don't know what I woulda done if they had…" Starsky dropped his words immediately, not being able to think about the other possible outcome.

"Hey…Forget it, I was just doin' my job." Cooper responded.

"Well I can't help but think that I helped put you here, if it weren't for me…" Cooper cut off Starsky.

"If it weren't for you, the largest organized crime family would be flourishing in Bay City, running drugs, pimping prostitutes and God knows what else…" Cooper's brow furrowed in the intensity of his own words, "…right here under our noses. What you did, goin' inside like that took more balls than I ever think I'll have."

Starsky looked at the young man in surprise. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Did you pull the trigger?" Cooper asked abruptly.

"Well no." Starsky answered.

"Then what in the hell do you have to be sorry about?" Cooper ended Starsky's guilt session right there.

"I just wanted to tell you how important Hutch is to me an' thank you for him still being around." Starsky finished as he headed towards the door. "I'll see you around." He pulled open the swinging door and left the room.

XXXX

Hutch stared at the Carmen lying in the bed as he spoke softly, looking up through his brow at her.

"I just wanted to tell you how important Starsky is to me, and thank you for helping him, I don't know what I would have done if…" His words were cut off as he couldn't bear to think about the other possible outcome.

"He saved my life too." She responded as Hutch took her hand and softly caressed it.

"Yeah, I guess he did, but he was just doing his job." He kissed the back of her hand and stood, moving towards the door and pulling it open. He looked back at her. "I guess I'll see you around." He winked as he left her room. Hutch wasn't sure what it was, but he finally saw what his partner had seen in her all along, he clicked his tongue against his teeth as he headed down the hall in search of his friend.

Starsky met his partner in the hall as they both walked together down the long stark white corridor of the hospital.

"You hungry?" Starsky asked the blond.

"You buyin'?" Hutch shot back quickly.

Starsky smiled as he thought about how good it felt to be back together with his other half and what a small price it would be to pay.

"Yeah, I'm buyin'." He said in a mock tone of frustration.

"Then I'm hungry…" Hutch laughed as he slapped his partner on the back and they walked out of the hospital together, the way it was supposed to be.

They grabbed a bite to eat before hitting the road in a semi truck, in search of the other half of the bill that Dobey had given them, they didn't know what was ahead, but they knew they would face it together, and that is all that mattered.

The End

Authors Note: If you have questions about where this goes from here, you need to go watch The Set-up for the answers…In the end, Durniak never makes it to trial, and so Nicky's name is never brought up, much to a very relieved Starsky. Remember that part where Durniak tells Starsky that a lot of names and things will be testified to that Starsky doesn't really want to hear??? Well what if it was going to implicate his brother…would he tell Hutch? Probably so, but not in my piece of fiction here, he leaves sleeping dogs lay…I hope you all enjoyed this one.

All our Best,

Delia and Brook


End file.
